Pirates, Nakama, and Family
by LittleChomper
Summary: (kumpulan oneshot) Mugiwara no Ichimi memiliki ikatan yang tak akan terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Apakah memang benar begitu? PS: Summary akan menyesuaikan dengan chapter terbaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet.

* * *

I

 **WE ARE PIRATES, NOT HEROES**

"Luffy, Zoro! Ambilkan perban dan alkohol di kapal, cepat!" Chopper berteriak sambil berusaha mengobati luka salah seorang marine yang terbaring di jalan.

"Osh!" Luffy dan Zoro langsung berlari.

"Sanji, kau bisa membaringkan korban-korban lainnya berdekatan? Jadi aku bisa menangani mereka dengan cepat!"

"Oke!" Sanji segera bergerak.

"- ** _NO ROCKET_**!" terdengar teriakan dan dalam sekejap Luffy mendarat bersama Zoro disamping Chopper membawa alat-alat P3K yang diminta oleh Chopper.

"Ada yang lain, Chopper?"

Chopper menatap Luffy dan Zoro. "Kalian bisa memburu anggota bajak laut lainnya yang masih berkeliaran di kota. Kita tak bisa membiarkan lebih banyak warga sipil terluka."

Luffy tersenyum dan Zoro menyeringai. "Jadi, kita harus berburu, huh?"

"Jangan menimbulkan lebih banyak kerusakan Luffy!" teriak Chopper. "Dan jangan tersesat, Zoro!"

Terdengar tawa dan gumaman ' _urusai_ ' dari arah Luffy dan Zoro. Chopper menatap orang-orang yang terbaring dan mengambil peralatannya. Ia selalu bisa mempercayakan masalah keamanan mereka pada teman-temannya. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang ini.

OoO

Robin dan Nami mondar-mandir menolong Chopper memberikan pertolongan pertama pada korban-korban yang terluka. Brook menghibur kerumunan yang panik (memiliki tengkorak yang juga penyanyi terkenal sebagai kru sangat membantu dalam hal ini), Sanji sudah pergi memburu Luffy dan Zoro karena Nami khawatir mereka berdua akan menghancurkan lebih banyak bangunan karena terlalu bersenang-senang, Franky berusaha menyelamatkan beberapa gedung yang kelihatannya hampir runtuh, dan Usopp ditugaskan untuk berbelanja.

Mereka tidak menduga ini akan terjadi. Awalnya mereka berencana berhenti di kota ini untuk menambah persediaan mereka dan beristirahat selama sehari atau dua hari, tapi tepat pada saat mereka baru turun dari kapal, mereka disambut oleh beberapa kelompok bajak laut yang sedang bertarung di tengah kota.

Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan apa yang dilihatnya saat mereka baru mendarat. Dimana-mana mayat dan orang-orang terluka bergelimpangan. Marine, warga sipil, dan bajak laut tanpa kecuali. Luffy yang melihat seorang anak kecil hampir tertembak langsung menolong anak itu dan meneriakkan perintah pada krunya untuk menolong orang-orang yang terluka dan menghentikan pertarungan yang sedang terjadi. Printah itu ditanggapi Zoro dan Sanji dengan senang hati.

Dua jam kemudian, seluruh bajak laut yang masih hidup sudah tertangkap. Senjata mereka dilucuti dan mereka terikat dengan erat. Saat ini mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah lapangan yang terletak di pusat kota itu.

"Bertarung di tengah kota? Apa kalian tidak sadar berapa banyak lady yang akan terluka karena perbuatan kalian?" Sanji menendang salah satu bajak laut yang masih menggeliat berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.

"Damare! Kami bajak laut! Kami melakukan apapun sesuka hati!" Bajak laut lainnya berteriak dengan marah.

"Luffy, aku sudah selesai mengobati semua korban. Yang terluka parah sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan yang luka ringan sudah bisa pulang." Chopper berjalan ke arah Luffy sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Oh, bagus. Kita bisa berangkat kalau begitu. Franky dan Usopp sudah membeli semua yang kita butuhkan." Luffy memasang topinya. "Kurasa marine akan datang sebentar lagi, dan kita tak bisa membuang-buang waktu bertarung dengan mereka. Pulau berikutnya sudah menunggu!"

"Un!"

Kru mugiwara bergerak mengikuti kaptennya saat salah seorang bajak laut bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

Luffy berbalik. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kalian menolong orang-orang? Kalian bahkan menolong marine! Kita adalah bajak laut! Bukan pahlawan!"

"Aku juga tak mau jadi pahlawan! Aku tak mau membagi dagingku dengan siapapun dan Zoro juga tak mau membagi sakenya dengan siapapun!"

"Hah?"

"Tapi karena kami bajak laut, makanya kami melakukan hal ini. Kami bajak laut, bukan pembunuh."

Seluruh orang yang berada di lapangan itu terdiam.

"Jadi apa menurutmu bajak laut itu?"

"Orang-orang yang menyukai petualangan dan mengikuti mimpinya! Shishishishi . . . ."

OoO

Seorang bocah kecil berdiri disamping ibunya, menatap kapal dengan kepala singa yang berlayar semakin jauh dari pulaunya.

"Mama, bajak laut itu sangat keren! Suatu hari nanti, aku juga akan jadi bajak laut!"

* * *

 _Jadi, Little Chomper akan mulai menulis oneshot One Piece yang akan diupdate secara tidak pasti. Bebas dari pairing dan romance kecuali kalau nakamaship dihitung. Maaf, Little Chomper tak bisa menulis sesuatu yang berbau romantis. Lagipula, fanfiction One Piece yang bahasa Indonesia didominasi oleh romance, baik itu straight, yaoi, ataupun yuri~_

 _R dan R minna~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Still) Not mine.

* * *

 **II**

 **COMPASS**

Nami sampai saat ini tak bisa memahami cara kerja dan pemikiran Zoro (kecuali dia setia sampai mati kepada Luffy, dan seluruh kru Mugiwara seperti itu). Bagaimana ia bisa tersesat saat berada di Sunny (yang sudah menjadi rumah mereka), bagaimana ia bisa tersesat saat ia baru berjalan sepuluh langkah dari kapal, dan bagaimana ia selalu tersesat bahkan saat ia berjalan bersama mereka.

Tapi Nami juga tak bisa memahami bagaimana Zoro bisa selalu menemukan Luffy, bagaimana Zoro selalu mengetahui Luffy dalam masalah (atau membuat masalah), dan bagaimana Zoro selalu datang tepat waktu saat Luffy membutuhkannya.

Bahkan Nami saja selalu membutuhkan Log Pose (atau Eternal Pose) untuk menunjukkan jalan mereka. Tanpa Log Pose, Nami tak tahu jalan dan akan membuat kapal mereka tersesat (walaupun ia tak membutuhkan Log Pose saat harus berjalan-jalan ditengah kota).

Nami menghela napas saat Zoro lagi-lagi datang tepat waktu dan menangkis serangan salah seorang bajak laut yang sedang bertarung dengan mereka. Bajak laut bodoh yang beranggapan menyerang Kapten mereka dari belakang adalah tindakan pintar. Oh, betapa salahnya ia. Ia akan menerima pelajarannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan (atau mungkin mematikan).

Luffy hanya menoleh kebelakang, menyeringai, dan berteriak, "Hei Zoro, kau datang tepat waktu!" yang dibalas dengan gumaman _"Yeah."_

Mungkin Zoro punya kompas sendiri untuk menemukan jalannya. Kompas yang berbeda dari orang-orang biasa.

Kompas yang bernama Luffy.

* * *

 _Sama seperti kumpulan oneshot Little Chomper yang lain, fic ini akan ditandai complete. Tapi akan diupdate sewaktu-waktu jika ide memungkinkan :)_

 _Boleh request selama non-pairing~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Bukan milikkku~_

* * *

 **III**

 **ANOTHER BROTHER**

Pertama kali mereka bertemu (secara resmi) adalah setelah kekacauan di Dressrosa berakhir. Sabo tak bisa menolak ajakan Luffy dan singgah ke kapal adiknya yang selama ini selalu diceritakannya dengan penuh kebanggaan pada anggota Revolutionary Army lainnya. Koala sampai heran, siapa ayah Monkey D Luffy yang sebenarnya, Sabo atau Dragon?

Pada saat ini, seluruh kru sudah mengenal nama Sabo. Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka menyambut Sabo dengan tangan terbuka.

"Sabo sudah mati." Sanji sang koki berkata dengan dingin.

"Ah, ada kesalahpahaman disini." Sabo tersenyum. Dan Koala tidak heran saat berikutnya Zoro sudah menodongkan pedangnya di leher Sabo. Mungkin kapten mereka sudah menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada krunya.

"Dia benar-benar Sabo, Zoro." Robin-san meletakkan bukunya. Luffy saat ini sedang berada bersama Chopper (dokter tanuki itu benar-benar manis) memeriksa lukanya dan tak ada yang bisa mengkonfirmasi itu kecuali Luffy.

"Well, kalau begitu dia bisa mulai memberi alasan kenapa Luffy menganggapnya sudah mati dan menangis menyebut namanya bersama dengan nama Ace dalam tidurnya." Zoro, sang ahli pedang berkata dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan Sanji. Koala bisa melihat bahu Sabo yang menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Luffy menangis dalam tidurnya?" Sabo mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan susah payah, seakan Luffy menangis adalah sesuatu yang menyakitinya.

"Sekali atau dua kali seminggu." Kali ini Brook, tengkorak dengan afro yang menjawab. "Karena itulah kami mengenal namamu."

Yah, Koala harus mengakui itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk mengenal seseorang.

Sabo menunduk. "Aku . . . aku . . ." ucapnya terbata. Tapi ia tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena berikutnya Luffy keluar dengan tubuh yang dibalut perban dan melompat memeluk Sabo.

"Sabo! Kupikir kau sudah menghilang lagi. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Ceritakan petualanganmu padaku!"

Seluruh kru langsung terlihat rileks saat melihat Luffy yang tersenyum. Zoro yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyarungkan pedangnya kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

"A-ah . . . Baiklah . ." Sabo menjawab terbata.

Luffy mungkin memang pemaaf, tapi Koala bisa melihat kalau krunya tidak sepemaaf dirinya. Dilihat dari tangan Zoro yang berada di pegangan pedangnya (walaupun dia kelihatannya sedang tidur siang), sang koki yang menghentakkan kakinya pelan, Usopp yang membersihkan ketapelnya, dan sang tengkorak yang meletakkan tongkatnya dipangkuannya, Koala yakin mereka akan segera menyerang Sabo jika Sabo mengatakan sesuatu yang salah pada kapten mereka (tak peduli apa defenisi dari 'salah' disini).

Robin-san, Navigator-san, dan cyborg yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Koala juga melihat kalau mereka mengawasi Sabo dengan seksama.

Koala mengangkat bahunya. Kelihatannya Sabo butuh sedikit usaha agar kru adiknya mempercayainya.

* * *

 _Segala OOC yang terjadi mohon dimaafkan.._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bukan milikku~

* * *

 **VI**

 **TIME TRAVEL**

Saat terbangun di tubuh sepuluh tahunnya, Ace tak yakin apa dia sedang bermimpi atau benar-benar telah melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu. Apapun itu, Ace menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kenapa ia harus ragu saat ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Luffy dan Sabo? Dua saudaranya dan dua hal yang membuatnya ingin bertahan hidup. Kali ini ia berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Luffy dan berusaha sabar menghadapi semua tingkah Luffy.

"Ace, apa hanya perasaanku atau kau akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh?" Sabo bertanya padanya saat untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu ia memeluk Sabo dan Luffy tanpa alasan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Ace berusaha terdengar polos. "Tak ada yang berbeda dariku, Sabo."

Sabo menatapnya dengan curiga, tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Seminggu kemudian, keadaan berbalik saat tiba-tiba Sabo terbangun, memeluknya dan Luffy dan meminta maaf. Luffy seperti biasanya tertawa dan balas memeluk Sabo.

"Tentu Sabo, aku memaafkanmu." Dia kemudian terdiam dan menatap Sabo dengan heran. "Memangnya kau salah apa?"

Sabo hanya tertawa dan berkata kalau ia sedang ingin meminta maaf.

"Tapi Ace yang biasanya memukulku."

"Oi, aku belum memukulmu minggu ini!" Ace menggosok kepala Luffy, membuat rambutnya kusut.

Sabo tidak menjawab dan menatap Ace penuh arti.

Ace tersentak. Mungkinkah?

Minggu berikutnya, mereka dibangunkan oleh suara teriakan Luffy.

"AAAAH!"

Ace segera bangkit dan menyambar pipanya, dilihatnya Sabo melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka menatap sekitarnya. Saat tak ada yang menyerang mereka, Ace meletakkan pipanya kembali dan mencari Luffy yang duduk disudut rumah pohon mereka sambil menatapnya dan Sabo dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"A-Ace? Sabo?" bisiknya pelan.

Ace tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia dan Sabo segera mendekati Luffy.

"Ada apa Lu?" Sabo menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi mata Luffy.

Luffy tak menjawab pertanyaan Sabo, tapi ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan dan Ace tanpa pikir panjang memegang salah satu tangan Luffy sementara Sabo memegang tangan yang satunya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa bersamaku?"

Ace mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat, Luffy?"

"Aku menghancurkan salah satu markas marine karena mereka tidak mau memberitahuku dimana Sabo berada." Jawab Luffy.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sabo?"

"Aku bertarung dengan Akainu."

Ace bisa merasakan kalau pegangan Luffy ditangannya semakin erat. "A-Akainu?"

"Kami bertemu saat aku sedang melaksanakan misi untuk Revolutionary Army."

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan Akainu." Gumam Luffy. "Tidak Cuma Ace, dia juga mengambil Sabo dariku."

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu?" Sabo duduk bersandar disamping Luffy sambil masih tetap memegang tangan Luffy.

"Mungkin kita diberi kesempatan kedua?"

OoO

Tujuh tahun kemudian, mereka berlayar bersama. Mereka tak mungkin meninggalkan Luffy sendiri. Tidak lagi. Tak lama setelah Ace mendapatkan Mera-Mera no Mi, mereka bertemu dengan Whitebeard. Dan menurut Ace, sama seperti sebelumnya, Whitebeard menawari mereka untuk bergabung dengannya.

Kali ini, mereka berdiri dihadapan Whitebeard sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin, ossan?" Luffy disampingnya bertanya tanpa sopan santun seperti biasanya dan Ace memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Gurararara! Kenapa aku harus tidak yakin dengan keputusanku?"

Ace bisa melihat Sabo menyeringai kepadanya. Ace kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena aku putra Roger?" Ace menunjuk Sabo, "Sabo adalah seorang bangsawan."

"Mantan." Tambah Sabo.

"Ya..ya..dan Luffy adalah putra Dragon." Ace menatap sekelilingnya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat seluruh kru Whitebeard yang berada disekitar mereka ternganga.

"Dan kalian bertiga adalah saudara?" Marco terlihat tak percaya.

"Kau keberatan?" Sabo mengangkat alisnya.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard lagi-lagi tertawa. "Siapapun orang tua kalian, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Dan kalian tidak menanggung dosa orang tua kalian. Selamat datang di keluarga ini."

Ace tahu keadaan kali ini akan berbeda.

* * *

 _Yah, akhir-akhir ini Little Chomper membaca cerita time travel, karena itu Little Chomper iseng bikin oneshot._

 _Mohon maafkan segala ketidakmasuk akalan di dalam chapter ini . . . :)_

 _ **Bunga Sharesputri** : Thanks. Udah coba baca Robin's First Watch? Itu oneshot dari sudut pandang Robin. Little Chomper akan coba bikin oneshot Robin lagi nanti._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Mungkin saja Little Chomper adalah Oda yang sedang menyamar, tapi berhubung Little Chomper tidak bisa baca kanji, maka Little Chomper bukanlah Oda._

* * *

 **V**

 **PUNCH**

Law harus mengakui, Mugiwara-ya dan kru nya adalah sekelompok orang-orang kuat yang uni-

 _"Shishishishi! Lihat ini Chopper, Usopp!"_

 _"Hahahaha! Wajahmu terlihat aneh, Luffy!"_

 _"Aku juga ingin mencobanya!"_

-lupakan unik. Mugiwara-ya dan kru nya adalah sekelompok orang-orang kuat yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tapi Law juga harus mengakui, mereka adalah salah satu kelompok dengan ikatan terkuat yang pernah ditemuinya (selain dari kru Shirohige mungkin saja, tapi Law tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Shirohige, jadi ia tidak bisa memastikannya).

Ia bisa melihat itu dari cara mereka berinteraksi, bagaimana mereka dengan tenang menunggu teman-temannya yang belum datang sementara gas beracun sudah mendekati tempat mereka saat itu dan bagaimana mereka selalu mematuhi perintah kaptennya walaupun terkadang perintah kaptennya tidak masuk akal ataupun terlalu berbahaya.

Tapi mereka memiliki hierarki yang berbeda. Biasanya Law melihat kapten itu sebagai seseorang yang paling dihormati, tapi Mugiwara-ya berbeda. Navigator, koki, sniper, dan tanuki itu biasa memarahinya jika ia melakukan hal yang konyol (dan mengingat reputasi Mugiwara-ya, hal itu hampir terjadi setiap hari).

"Kenapa pukulan mereka kepada Mugiwara-ya berbekas? Mereka tidak menggunakan haki untuk memukulnya, dan Mugiwara-ya adalah manusia karet."

Nico-ya yang duduk disampingnya sambil membaca buku hanya tersenyum. "Suatu hari nanti kau mungkin akan menemukan jawabannya, Law-kun."

Hari itu saat mereka sedang duduk di halaman rumput Sunny-Go (bajak laut macam apa yang membuat kapal mereka seperti tempat piknik?), Law tak sengaja mengenai kepala Mugiwara-ya dengan pedangnya saat akan berdiri dan Roronoa-ya serta Kuro Ashi-ya langsung berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tajam (walaupun Mugiwara-ya tidak terluka). Satu-satunya yang menghentikan mereka menyerangnya hanyalah karena Mugiwara-ya tertawa.

Law mungkin tak akan pernah memahami logika Mugiwara-ya. Saat ia memutuskan aliansi mereka, ia mengira Mugiwara-ya sudah pergi bersama dengan kru nya. Tapi ia tak menduga Mugiwara-ya muncul sambil membawa kunci borgol kairoseki nya.

 _"Aliansi kita sudah berakhir!"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Kau tak punya kewajiban untuk menolongku!"_

 _"Urusai! Aku menolongmu bukan karena aliansi! Aku menolongmu karena kau adalah temanku!"_

Law tak mengerti bagaimana kru Mugiwara-ya selalu setuju dengan keputusan Mugiwara-ya yang ceroboh dan berbahaya. Law heran kenapa mereka menolong orang lain saat mereka sendiri juga terlibat masalah.

"Mereka orang-orang baik. Mereka tak pernah menolak orang-orang yang meminta bantuan pada mereka."

Nico-ya berkata dengan bangga saat mereka sudah berada diatas kapal menuju Zou. Law tidak menduga akan mendengar nada seperti itu dari Nico-ya. Sama sekali diluar karakter Nico-ya yang didengarnya selama ini.

TAK!

Law mengumpat dalam hatinya saat ia tidak sengaja memukul kepala Mugiwara-ya ketika mereka bermain didekatnya. Law dengan heran melihat benjolan yang besar dikepala Mugiwara-ya muncul akibat pukulannya.

"Uwaaa . . . Torao tega~~" Mugiwara-ya berkata sambil menggosok kepalanya. Dibelakangnya Hana-ya dan Tony-ya mengulangi kata-kata Mugiwara-ya sambil menatapnya seakan-akan ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang kejam (padahal mereka berdua juga sering melakukan hal itu. Dengan sengaja).

Law menatap sekelilingnya, mengira Roronoa-ya akan menyerangnya karena akhirnya ia melukai Mugiwara-ya, tapi jangankan menyerang, ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisi tidur siangnya.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaanmu, Torao-kun?" Nico-ya yang (lagi-lagi) duduk disampingnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Mugiwara-ya hanya terluka saat seseorang yang dianggapnya teman memukulnya?"

"Hmm . . . Kurasa itu bukan luka. Hanya tanda kalau ia menganggapmu tidak berbahaya. Mungkin tubuh Luffy mengenali mana yang musuh dan mana yang teman, sehingga saat seseorang yang dianggapnya teman memukulnya, maka kekuatannya tidak akan bereaksi." Jelas Nico-ya. "Dia sudah menganggapmu teman, jadi terima saja. Kau tak akan bisa menolaknya atau menghindarinya."

Teman? Bagi Law yang selalu bekerja sendiri, itu adalah kata-kata yang asing. Ia menganggap kru nya lebih dari sekedar alat, tapi ia juga tak menganggap mereka temannya (lebih seperti bawahan). Mugiwara-ya berbeda. Saat ia mengajaknya dalam aliansi, Mugiwara-ya sudah menetapkannya sebagai temannya. Ia memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapat orang lain, dan begitu ia mengambil keputusan, tak ada yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya.

Teman. Mungkin kali ini Law akan mencoba. Luffy-ya sudah menunjukkan loyalitas padanya (yang sampai saat ini Law masih merasa tak pantas diterimanya), saat ia dalam kesulitan ia datang menolongnya, saat ia terluka ia menyelamatkannya, dan saat ia ingin balas dendam, Luffy-ya membantunya. Ia tak pernah menduga akan datang waktunya ia bersedia mati bersama tema- maksudnya _aliansi_ (walaupun Law yakin Luffy-ya tak akan mati dengan mudah).

Law tersenyum. Tampaknya terlalu lama bersama dengan Luffy-ya dan kru nya sudah membuatnya menjadi lembut.

"Torao! Waktunya makan siang!"

Yap. Dia sudah menjadi lembut.

* * *

 _Law adalah salah satu tokoh favorit Little Chomper sejak Sabaody arc, tapi menulis dari sudut pandang Law cukup sulit. Little Chomper mencoba menyesuaikan panggilan Law pada Luffy dan teman-temannya. Walaupun dia masih memanggil Luffy 'Mugiwara-ya' sekarang, mungkin dia akan memanggil Luffy dengan namanya setelah Dressrosa arc berakhir?_

 _Thanks **Dragion A. M** dan **iib. junior** untuk reviewnya~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Well, jika Little Chomper adalah Oda, mungkin Luffy akan terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah._

* * *

 **VI**

 **BIG SISTER RESPONSIBILITY**

Tak ada yang tahu kenapa Mugiwara dan kru nya menyusup ke markas G-5 dan pergi lagi tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Seluruh Koran memberitakannya sebagai salah satu penyusupan yang nekat dan berbahaya, karena G-5 terkenal sebagai markas yang dipenuhi dengan prajurit marine yang paling ganas dan tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Hanya Smoker dan Tashigi yang tahu kenapa mereka datang.

 _"Mugiwara! Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Smoker menghunus jitte nya saat melihat Mugiwara bersama beberapa kru nya muncul di kantornya._

 _"Kenmuri! Lama tak jumpa!" Mugiwara dengan santainya melambaikan tangannya. "Nami ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Tashigi. Apa kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Tashigi yang berdiri disampingnya tersentak. "Apa ini tentang anak-anak itu?"_

 _Neko Dorobou Nami yang berdiri disamping kaptennya mengangguk._

 _"Aku sudah mengirim anak-anak yang sembuh sepenuhnya kepada keluarga mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih belum pulih dan mungkin mereka baru bisa pulang akhir tahun ini." Tashigi menjawab sambil membalik-balik dokumen yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya._

 _Begitu mendengar jawaban Tashigi, wanita itu terlihat lega. "Syukurlah." Ucapnya. "Ayo pulang Luffy. Sekarang perasaanku sudah tenang."_

 _"Osh!"_

 _"Tunggu!"_

 _Sebelum Smoker melakukan apapun, kantornya dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan menjalar yang mencegahnya mengejar Mugiwara dan kru nya._

"Smoker-san?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah bajak laut yang baik itu mungkin ada?"

Smoker tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia akan menjawab 'Tidak' dengan tegas, tapi beberapa kali terlibat dengan Mugiwara membuatnya ragu. Mugiwara yang menghajar Crocodile hanya karena membuat temannya menangis. Mugiwara yang mengalahkan Caesar, Doflamingo, dan sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menantang Kaido hanya karena orang-orang itu menyakiti teman-temannya (beberapa orang anak-anak dan bajak laut yang baru dikenalnya, sebuah kerajaan yang tak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya, dan segerombolan manusia mini yang menangis meminta bantuannya).

"Entahlah Tashigi."

* * *

 _Nami memang mengatakan kalau dia mempercayakan anak-anak itu pada Tashigi, tapi wajar kalau dia ingin tahu nasib anak-anak itu kan? Lagipula, kalau Little Chomper adalah Nami, Little Chomper tak akan pernah percaya pada Marine._

 _Dan demi kelancaran cerita ini, mari kita beranggapan kalau Usopp sudah menguasai Kenbushuko Haki._

 _Dan thanks untuk **Zee Resetsu** untuk reviewnya~_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hahaha *tertawa perih* Little Chomper hanya bisa bermimpi.

* * *

 **VII**

 **WE'RE PIRATES, NOT HEROES 2 (AKA HISTORY AROUND THE WORLD)**

Meskipun Luffy dan kru nya berkeras bahwa mereka adalah bajak laut dan bukannya sejenis pahlawan, sejarah mencatat hal yang berbeda. Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, sesuatu yang disebut 'True History of Pirates' diceritakan turun temurun. Buku-buku dicetak dan sejarah yang berbeda dari kurikulum yang ditentukan oleh World Government diajarkan secara rahasia kepada generasi muda agar mereka bisa memilih jalan mereka sendiri.

Sejarah mencatat tentang legenda seorang bajak laut yang tak pernah membunuh lawannya dan menyelamatkan banyak orang tanpa meminta imbalan apapun (meskipun seharusnya bajak laut itu rakus dan kejam).

Sejarah mencatat bahwa jumlah kru mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh orang, dan mereka berlayar dengan sebuah kapal yang besar, mengarungi lautan dan menempuh banyak petualangan.

Sejarah mencatat, mereka dikenal dengan nama bajak laut Mugiwara.

 **(Shells Town, Markas Marine, East Blue)**

Seorang rekrutmen baru marine membalik-balik buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia berada di perpustakaan, membaca sejarah tentang markas marine yang saat ini sudah menjadi rumahnya.

"Tunggu . . . pasti ini salah cetak." Ia membaca ulang halaman yang sedang dibacanya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mencari edisi lain dari buku yang dibacanya, membuka halaman yang sama, berharap kali ini ia akan menemukan hal yang berbeda. Tapi tidak, ia masih membaca hal yang sama.

 _'Markas ini awalnya dipimpin oleh diktator bernama Si Tangan Kapak Morgan. Ia memimpin dengan kejam dan menetapkan pajak yang tinggi bagi para warga. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya karena Morgan sangat kuat dan tak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang mempertanyakan keputusannya, termasuk wanita dan anak-anak.'_

Sampai disini, sang marine muda masih merasa kalau cerita ini masuk akal. Namun, paragraf berikutnya mulai sulit dipercaya.

 _'Orang-orang hidup dalam ketakutan, sampai akhirnya Monkey D Luffy (atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Mugiwara no Luffy) muncul dan mengalahkan Morgan bersama dengan temannya, Roronoa Zoro (yang pada saat itu lebih dikenal dengan nama Kaizoku Gari no Zoro). Kota ini akhirnya terbebas dari kekejaman Morgan, dan beberapa hari setelah itu, Marine pusat mengirimkan seorang kapten baru untuk menggantikan Morgan. Tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan kota ini, baik itu kapten marine yang baru ataupun bajak laut karena dikabarkan Mugiwara no Luffy memiliki teman di kota ini dan ia akan datang jika seseorang menyakiti temannya.'_

"Tak mungkin. Seorang bajak laut menyelamatkan sebuah kota dan markas marine?"

 **(Orange Town, masih di East Blue)**

"Shushu, kau sangat menyukai poster itu ya?"

"Guk!"

"Aku heran kenapa Pak Walikota memajang poster buronan itu."

Seorang laki-laki tua datang dan meletakkan makanan anjing dihadapan seekor anjing putih. "Bocah itu yang sudah menyelamatkan kota kita dari Buggy. Dan dia membalaskan dendam Shushu. Jika suatu hari nanti mereka kembali, kita akan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Kalian paham?"

 **(Desa Syrup, East Blue)**

"Kaya-san! Lihat ini! Ada poster buronan yang baru!" Tiga orang remaja berlari ke arah serang wanita yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon membaca bukunya.

"Benarkah?" wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Un!" ketiga remaja itu memperlihatkan poster yang mereka pegang. "Lihat! Kali ini dia tidak memakai topeng!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kaya mengambil poster itu. "Aku akan menempelnya di rumahku. Apa poster yang ini boleh untukku?"

"Tentu, Kaya-san! Kami punya banyak!" remaja-remaja itu mengangguk. "Tapi kami harus pergi sekarang, Kaya-san. Kami akan menceritakan kisah bagaimana Usopp-san dan teman-temannya menyelamatkan desa kita dari bajak laut yang jahat pada orang-orang di desa!"

 _"Hai . . hai . . "_ Kaya tertawa. "Kalian benar-benar tak akan pernah berhenti menceritakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

 **(Desa Cocoyashi, East Blue)**

"Jadi, desa ini dijajah oleh bajak laut dan diselamatkan oleh bajak laut lainnya?"

"Yep."

"Kau pasti bohong. Tak mungkin bajak laut menolong cuma-cuma seperti itu. Pasti Marine yang menyelamatkan desa ini, kan?"

"Yah, memang tak cuma-cuma sih. Fakta kalau navigator bajak laut itu berasal dari desa ini cukup berperan."

"Bajak laut itu manusia kan? Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan manusia ikan?"

"Oh, dia punya beberapa teman yang membantunya."

"Siapa saja?"

"Seorang ahli pedang, koki yang genit, dan seorang pembohong."

"Hah?"

 **(Kerajaan Drum)**

"Dalton-sama, ceritakan lagi tentang tonakai berhidung biru dan onii-chan bertopi jerami yang mengalahkan Wapol!"

Dalton kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak terlalu antusias yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Bukankah baru tiga hari yang lalu kalian meminta cerita yang sama?"

"Tapi itu adalah cerita favorit kami!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan cerita yang lain?"

"Eeeh?"

"Ini tentang kisah nii-chan bertopi jerami yang memanjat tebing bersalju untuk menyelamatkan temannya dan berteman dengan Lapahn."

"Berteman dengan Lapahn?"

"Mm-hm. Kalian mau mendengar ceritanya?"

"Ya!"

 **(Kota Alubarna, Kerajaan Alabasta)**

Kapten Momonga ingin berlibur dan ia mengunjungi kerajaan Alabasta yang kabarnya walaupun terletak di tengah padang pasir, memiliki kota yang indah dan cukup menghibur. Ia berkeliling dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dianggapnya cukup menarik, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di sebuah bangunan besar di samping istana.

"Yah, mengecek perpustakaan bukan ide yang buruk." Kapten Momonga mengangkat bahunya dan masuk.

"Selamat datang, anda mencari buku apa?" seorang petugas perpustakaan menyapanya saat ia hanya berkeliling tanpa mengambil buku apapun.

"Ah, aku mencari buku sejarah." Kapten Momonga menjawab. "Kudengar beberapa tahun yang lalu kerajaan ini mengalami masalah dengan seorang Shichibukai. Aku ingin tahu cerita yang sebenarnya."

"Aah.." Petugas perpustakaan itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah salah satu rak dan mengambil dua buah buku, kemudian memberikannya kepada Kapten Momonga.

Kapten Momonga menatap dua buku ditangannya. "Buku sejarahnya ada dua jilid?"

Petugas perpustakaan itu menggeleng. "Ada dua buku sejarah. Yang satu ditulis berdasarkan permintaan World Government, mengikuti kisah yang menurut mereka benar."

"Yang satunya?"

"Ditulis langsung oleh Putri Nefertari Vivi berdasarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Kapten Momonga mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu ada sisi lain dari kisah kalahnya Crocodile.

"Jadi, yang mana yang biasanya kalian baca?" Kapten Momonga bertanya, meskipun dilihat dari keadaan buku yang dipegangnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Buku sejarah milik World Government terlihat masih baru dan berkilau, sementara buku yang ditulis oleh sang putri terlihat sudah lusuh.

"Tentu saja sejarah yang sesungguhnya. Mugiwara no Luffy adalah pahlawan negeri ini." Petugas perpustakaan itu menjawab tanpa ragu.

Kapten Momonga mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di perpustakaan itu. Ia sendiri penasaran, bagaimana kisah kejatuhan Crocodile yang sebenarnya. Toh ia tak punya dendam pribadi dengan Mugiwara.

 **(Skypiea)**

Bartolomeo menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Skypiea adalah tempat yang indah, seperti cerita Luffy-senpai padanya.

"Oi, kalian jangan macam-macam dan bersikap yang sopan!" teriak Bartolomeo pada krunya. Luffy-senpai sudah memperingatkannya agar dia jangan macam-macam jika ingin mengunjungi Skypiea.

Seorang nenek-nenek berdiri disamping gerbang surga dan mengambil foto mereka. Bartolomeo kaget saat melihat poster buronan Luffy-senpai dan yang lainnya ditempel di dinding belakang nenek itu.

"Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian mengenal Mugiwara no Luffy?" Nenek-nenek itu bertanya saat mendengar teriakan Bartolomeo.

"Mengenalnya? Aku bahkan pernah bertarung bersama Luffy-senpai, Zoro-senpai, dan Robin-senpai!" Bartolomeo berkata dengan bangga.

Nenek itu tersenyum. "Teman dari Mugiwara no Luffy selalu diterima dengan baik. Selamat datang di Skypiea."

Dan begitu sampai disana, Bartolomeo disambut dengan meriah dan orang-orang bertanya padanya bagaimana kabar Luffy-senpai dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Luffy-senpai disini?"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memakai gaun pink tersenyum lembut. "Dia memenuhi sebuah janji lama dan mengalahkan God yang akan menghancurkan Skypiea."

"God?" Bartolomeo bertanya tak percaya. "Keren! Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tentu."

 **(The City of Water, Water 7)**

"Papa, siapa orang-orang yang di poster itu?"

Iceburg menepuk pelan kepala putri kecilnya.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang nekat yang rela melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan temannya. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah pamanmu."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah mereka lalukan, papa?"

"Mereka menghancurkan sebuah markas marine dan mengalahkan agen-agen marine yang terhebat untuk merebut kembali teman mereka yang diculik."

"Waah… aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Papa." Putrinya menatap poster-poster itu dengan kagum.

"Tunggu saja, mungkin suatu hari nanti mereka akan singgah kembali ke Water 7."

 **(Kerajaan Bawah Laut, Ryuugu)**

"Manusia itu jahat!"

"Tidak semuanya!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

Caimie tersenyum saat mendengar percakapan beberapa orang anak-anak disekitarnya. "Jika aku menceritakan tentang bajak laut manusia yang mengalahkan Hody dan menyelamatkan Raja Neptune, maukah kalian berbaikan?"

"Manusia? Menyelamatkan Raja Neptune?"

"Ya. Dia seorang anak laki-laki yang menarik. Ia memakai topi jerami, dan ia dipanggil dengan Mugiwara no Luffy."

 **(Di suatu pulau kecil, Shin Sekai)**

"Mocha, kau sedang apa?"

"Okaa-san! Aku sedang menulis surat untuk Nami nee-chan!"

"Lagi?"

"Ya! Aku ingin memberitahunya kalau kami semua sudah sembuh."

"Kaa-chan dan tou-chan berharap bisa bertemu dengan mereka suatu hari nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah membantumu pulang."

Mocha tersenyum. Nami nee-chan berjanji akan berkunjung suatu hari nanti. Lagipula, jika Nami nee-chan tak bisa berkunjung, Mocha dan teman-temannya yang akan berlayar dan pergi menemui mereka.

 **(Dressrosa)**

"Violet, Rebecca! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Raja Riku menatap putri dan cucunya yang sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Kami mengirimkan surat protes kepada penerbit buku sejarah Dressrosa ini." Violet memperlihatkan buku yang dipegangnya. "Mereka tak sekalipun menyebut tentang Mugiwara dan menulis seakan-akan Marine lah yang mengalahkan Doflamingo walaupun sebenarnya Marine yang bekerja sama dengan Doflamingo dan membuat kerajaan kita menderita."

Raja Riku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian tahu itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Buku itu diterbitkan oleh World Government dan mereka tak mungkin menulis kalau bajak laut sudah menolong mereka. Mungkin akan lebih efektif jika kalian menulis buku sendiri."

Rebecca menjentikkan jarinya. "Ide bagus! Kudengar Kerajaan Alabasta melakukan hal itu. Putri Nefertari Vivi yang sempat melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan Luffy-kun dan teman-temannya menulis sendiri buku sejarahnya." Ia kemudian memeluk Raja Riku. "Terima kasih atas idenya, ojii-chan."

 **(Di atas kapal Thousand Sunny)**

 _"Hacchin!"_

Seluruh kru bajak laut Mugiwara bersin serentak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chopper sang doctor menggosok hidungnya. "Apa kita terkena flu?"

Usopp yang juga menggosok hidungnya berkata dengan tegas, "Bukan Chopper. Aku yakin ada banyak orang yang sedang membicarakan kita."

"Benarkah?" Chopper berkata dengan sepasang mata yang berkilauan. "Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kita adalah bajak laut Mugiwara yang terkenal!"

* * *

 _Jadi, setting cerita ini adalah beberapa tahun di masa depan. Ada yang tahu sekarang apa jabatan Kapten Momonga sekarang?_

 _Thanks **iib. junior** dan **sgiariza** untuk reviewnya~_

 _Thanks juga untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, follow, dan favorite cerita ini~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Apakah masih harus diulang?_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **THE LUCKY ONE**

Saat Zoro mengorbankan dirinya di Thriller Bark untuk Luffy, orang-orang berkata Luffy adalah kapten yang beruntung, karena memiliki anggota sepertinya.

Saat Nami belajar di Weatheria agar ia bisa menjadi navigator handal yang akan membawa kaptennya kemanapun ia pergi, kakek-kakek tua itu berkata kalau Luffy adalah kapten yang beruntung karena memiliki navigator sepertinya.

Saat Usopp berlatih keras di pulau Boink agar ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan berlayar kembali bersama Luffy, Heracles-sensei berkata Luffy adalah pemuda yang beruntung.

Saat Sanji mati-matian bertarung dengan para okama untuk mendapatkan resep New Kama agar ia bisa memasak makanan yang lezat untuk teman-temannya saat ia kembali nanti, para okama itu berkata kalau Mugiwara beruntung memiliki koki seperti Sanji-kyun.

Saat Chopper menolak untuk menjadi raja para binatang karena ia ingin menjadi dokter dan berlayar bersama dengan Luffy, para binatang berkata kalau Luffy adalah orang yang beruntung.

Saat Robin berkeras untuk kembali ke Sabaody karena ia sudah berjanji pada kaptennya dan teman-temannya, para Pasukan Revolusioner berkata Luffy sangat beruntung memiliki teman yang loyal padanya.

Saat Franky memodifikasi tubuhnya agar lebih kuat dan bisa bertarung dengan lebih baik, teman-temannya di Baltimore berkata kaptennya adalah orang yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan kesetiaan cyborg sepertinya.

Saat Brook memutuskan berhenti sebagai Soul King dan kembali menjadi Brook sang musisi Sunny-Go, jutaan fans nya berkata kalau Mugiwara adalah bajak laut yang beruntung.

Tapi saat pertarungan di Dressrosa sudah berakhir dan seluruh kru bajak laut Mugiwara sudah berkumpul kembali di Sunny-Go, Law berkata kalau mereka semua adalah orang yang beruntung karena memiliki seorang kapten seperti Luffy.

Dan mereka tahu, hal itulah yang selama ini ingin mereka dengar. Seseorang yang paham tanpa harus mendengar cerita mereka.

Karena orang-orang itu tidak tahu. Luffy bukanlah orang yang beruntung karena memiliki mereka.

Merekalah yang beruntung karena memiliki Luffy.

* * *

 _Akhirnya sampai di chapter 8! Dan view story ini udah lebih dari 500~ *tebar confeti*_

 _Thanks untuk **Yadi** , **sgiariza** , **Zee Rasetsu** , dan **iib. junior** yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya.. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Jika Little Chomper adalah Oda, tak mungkin Little Chomper menulis cerita ini~~_

* * *

 **IX**

 **LOYALTY**

Saat seorang kapten marine menawarkan apapun yang mereka inginkan selama mereka mau mengkhianati Luffy, mereka menjawabnya dengan meledakkan markas marine tersebut.

(Secara teknis, Zoro memotong, Sanji menendang, Nami menembakkan petir, Usopp menumbuhkan banyak tumbuhan berbahaya, Chopper menggunakan monster point, Robin menginjak-injak dengan kaki raksasanya, Franky menembakkan radical beam nya, dan Brook membekukan para marine. Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan detail?)

"Kenapa kalian begitu setia padanya? Dia adalah musuh dunia! Bersamanya kalian hanya akan kehilangan nyawa kalian!" teriak para marine.

"Permisi, Robin juga adalah musuh dunia dan kami tidak peduli." Usopp berkata sambil menggoyangkan jarinya.

"Lagipula Luffy menyayangi kami semua!" teriak Chopper. "Meskipun aku monster dan berhidung biru." tambahnya.

"Yohohoho! Dan dia menerima sebuah kerangka menjadi anggotanya tanpa pikir panjang~~"

"Yang terpenting disini, kami tak akan pernah meninggalkan Luffy. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada kehilangan kami dan kami juga memilih mati daripada meninggalkannya." Nami memukul salah seorang marine yang masih sadar dengan Clima-Tact nya.

"Dan kuso-senchou tak akan pernah mengkhianati kami, dasar kuso-marine."

Para anggota bajak laut Mugiwara berbalik dan naik ke kapal mereka tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

"Oi, Ero-cook. Luffy akan bangun sebentar lagi."

"Apa katamu? Kuso-marimo!" Sanji akan menendang Zoro saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya. Waktunya snack sore."

Dan kapal itu berlayar menjauh.

OoO

Saat kapten marine itu menawarkan Luffy untuk berlayar dengan bebas selama ia menyerahkan seluruh kru nya saat ini pada marine (hei, mereka adalah salah satu kru bajak laut dengan jumlah harga buronan terbesar), Luffy menghancurkan markas marine itu seorang diri.

"Ini peringatan pertama dan terakhir untuk kalian. Mereka semua adalah nakama dan keluargaku, dan aku menyayangi mereka semua. Aku tak akan pernah berlayar tanpa mereka. Jika kalian mengancam keselamatan mereka, aku akan menghajar kalian. Jika kalian menyakiti mereka, aku akan membunuh kalian, paham?"

Dan kapten itu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali mengangguk cepat.

(Loyal itu datang dari kedua belah pihak)

* * *

 _Kru Luffy sering berkata kalau bukan karena Luffy, mereka tak akan pernah berlayar. Jadi setelah skip dua tahun, Luffy mungkin juga merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Thanks to **rahmi** , **Yadi** , **Dragion A. M** , **sgiariza** , **eLf** , dan **Guest** yang sudah review~ _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: SDCS (Sama Dengan Chapter Sebelumnya)_

* * *

 **X**

 **JUST NEED A FRIEND**

Marine, Pemerintah Dunia, dan bajak laut akhir-akhir ini berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

Mereka berhati-hati jika ingin menjajah suatu Negara atau menyakiti salah satu penduduk di sebuah kota (pengecualian terjadi jika mereka memang ingin cari mati).

Karena berita sudah tersebar.

Hanya butuh seorang teman (atau keluarga) yang terluka, merasa terancam, bersedih, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, menangis untuk membuat bajak laut Mugiwara memburu dan menghancurkanmu.

Mereka memang tidak banyak. Hanya lebih kurang sepuluh orang.

Tapi mereka tak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang jika sudah menyakiti orang-orang yang berarti bagi mereka.

Alvida, Buggy, Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile, Enel, Spanda, beberapa bangsawan, Magellan, Sengoku dan para marine, Hody Jones, Caesar, Dofflamingo, dan Kaido sudah mendapatkan pelajaran mereka dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Dan seakan itu belum cukup, Wakil dari Pasukan Revolusioner (yang dicurigai memiliki _brother complex_ ) juga akan memburumu dengan alasan _'membuat otouto nya bersedih'_.

Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Marine, pemerintah dunia, dan bajak laut menjadi paranoid.

BAM!

"Beraninya kau memanggil Robin dengan sebutan _Anak Iblis_?"

BAM!

"Beraninya kau memanggil nakama _otouto_ ku seperti itu?"

Nah, seperti itu contohnya.

* * *

 _Ada yang sudah membaca chapter 787 One Piece? Sabo tampaknya senang sekali memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai kakak Luffy dimana-mana._

 _That's so sweet and adorable~_

 _Dan harus diakui, Kurohige dan anak buahnya memiliki tawa yang menyebalkan._

 _Thanks as always **eLf, sgiariza** , dan **iib. junior** untuk reviewnya :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: (Masih) bukan milikku~~_

* * *

 **XI**

 **SMILING THREAT**

Orang-orang berfikir ancaman akan efektif jika kau mengucapkannya dengan wajah seram.

Luffy, Zoro, dan Franky membuktikan hal itu tidak mutlak.

##

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak menjauh dari jaring kairoseki itu sekarang, aku yang akan membuat kalian menjauh." Ucap Roronoa Zoro sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak menghunus pedangnya, tapi seluruh marine mundur saat melihat Roronoa Zoro yang tersenyum lebar.

##

"SUPER! Kalian sebaiknya tidak menyentuh teman-temanku, atau . . ." Cyborg Franky berdiri dengan pose khasnya dan tersenyum pada mereka. Para zombie itu langsung kabur.

##

Mugiwara no Luffy tersenyum, tapi semua orang bisa merasakan hawa dingin disekitar mereka.

"Chopper bukan peliharaan. Dia adalah nakama."

Seorang pirate hunter menjatuhkan kurungan berisi seekor tonakai berhidung biru yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Zoro."

Satu tebasan pedang, kurungan itu terbelah dan tonakai itu berlari ke arah Mugiwara no Luffy.

##

Orang-orang pun tahu, ancaman akan lebih efektif jika kau mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Karena mereka bisa melihat, kau benar-benar _memaksudkan_ ancamanmu (dan tak akan keberatan membuktikannya jika kau tidak mempedulikan ancaman tersebut).

* * *

 _Yah, Ichimaru Gin dan Fuji Shuusuke itu berbahaya bukan?_

 _PS: Little Chomper akan mengusahakan untuk memenuhi request, tapi mungkin baru akan bisa diposting setelah chapter 25 keatas._

 _Thanks **sgiariza** , **iib. junior** , dan **Bayangan Semu** untuk review nya :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Haha. Tidak._

* * *

 **XII**

 **NOT AN ALLIANCES**

 _(AU dimana Shirohige masih hidup, Ace masih hidup, Sabo senang bepergian, dan Dragon bersikap seperti seorang ayah)_

Jika dua Yonkou mengadakan pertemuan sudah membuat Pemerintah Dunia dan Marine resah, bagaimana jika dua Yonkou dan pimpinan Pasukan Revolusioner mengadakan pertemuan?

Kekacauan.

Kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana.

Para Marine sibuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk (mungkin saja Yonkou dan Pasukan Revolusioner berniat menggabungkan kekuatan, lalu mengumumkan perang besar-besaran pada mereka) dan para pimpinan pemerintah dunia mengadakan pertemuan darurat.

Yah, bukan rahasia umum kalau Pemerintah Dunia berpikir terlalu panjang dan Marine selalu berprasangka buruk.

Padahal mereka hanya mengadakan pertemuan antar orang tua.

OoO

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Ace sekarang, Shirohige-san?" Sabo yang menemani Dragon dalam pertemuan itu bertanya dengan ragu-ragu (dia harus hati-hati berbicara dengan salah satu bajak laut terkuat di dunia, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya).

"Gurarara! Menurut kabar terakhirnya, ia masih sedang memburu Kurohige."

"Kurohige itu berbahaya! Kau masih belum memanggil Ace kembali? Aku tak ingin memberi Luffy kabar buruk tentang kakaknya." Shanks berkata sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau pikir Ace akan kembali begitu saja, bocah?" Shirohige menghempaskan gelasnya. "Dia semakin bertekad mengejar Kurohige saat ia tahu Kurohige mengincar adiknya!"

Dragon terlihat heran. "Luffy? Kenapa Kurohige mengejar Luffy? Dia hanyalah seorang rookie."

"Oh tidak." Sabo bergumam dengan khawatir, tapi jika diperhatikan, orang-orang bisa ekspresinya menggelap.

"Well, tak bisa bilang Luffy seorang rookie biasa." Shanks menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sudah mendeklarasikan perang pada pemerintah dunia dan mengalahkan dua orang Shichibukai. Belum lagi dengan kru nya yang hanya delapan orang, dia berhasil menghancurkan Enies Lobby."

"Bukannya Buster Call yang sudah menghancurkan Enies Lobby?"

Shirohige melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. "Buster Call atau tidak, pemerintah akan tetap menyalahkan bajak laut."

"Jadi, Ace sedang mengejar Kurohige yang mengejar Luffy yang dikejar oleh Marine dan Pemerintah dunia?" Sabo menyimpulkan hasil percakapan mereka.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" empat suara berkata serempak sambil menghela napas.

 ** _Puru~puru~puru~ Kacha!_**

Dragon mengangkat denden mushi nya. Tak banyak yang mengetahui nomor denden mushinya, jadi ini pastilah penting. Ia mengangguk ke arah Shanks dan Shirohige sebelum mundur dan berbalik untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Dragon."

"Kuma?"

"Fire-Fist Ace baru saja ditangkap dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke Impel Down. Dia mungkin akan segera dieksekusi."

Dragon bisa melihat Sabo yang berdiri disampingnya memucat.

"Dan Mugiwara no Luffy bersama dengan kru nya baru saja menghancurkan rumah lelang di Sabaody dan memukul para bangsawan yang ada disana."

Jika keadaan tidak serius, mungkin Dragon akan tersenyum melihat Sabo yang sudah tak berwarna. Ia tak menyalahkan Sabo, ia sendiri juga khawatir.

"Ah, Admiral Kizaru sudah bergerak untuk menangkap mereka."

Dragon menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di sekelilingnya.

Sabo, walaupun masih pucat, terlihat siap untuk membunuh. Shirohige meneriakkan perintah pada krunya untuk bersiap. Sementara Shanks? Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyeringai.

Yah, setidaknya sekarang Marine dan Pemerintah Dunia memang sudah punya alasan untuk khawatir.

* * *

 _Sampai sekarang masih tidak yakin bunyi Den Den Mushi kalau ditulis seperti apa._

 _Thanks **sgiariza** , **iib. junior** , dan **aku** untuk reviewnya~_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Masih belum berubah dari yang terakhir kali.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **AN ALMOST FORGOTTEN LETTER**

Sabo menatap Luffy yang tertidur disampingnya. Luffy memutuskan untuk tidur di halaman berumput di dek kapalnya dan berkeras untuk tidur sambil menatap bintang, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya bersama Ace dan Sabo saat mereka masih kecil dahulu.

Tentu saja krunya menolak. Dokter Chopper yang paling tidak setuju, karena menurutnya luka-luka Luffy masih cukup parah dan ia butuh istirahat. Tapi Luffy adalah Luffy. Sekali ia memutuskan sesuatu, ia tak akan mengubah keputusannya.

"Aku akan menemani Luffy." Sabo berusaha menengahi adu mulut antara Luffy dan kru nya. Sabo bisa melihat kalau mereka semua mengkhawatirkan Luffy.

"Ah, kalau begitu apa boleh buat." Mereka semua mengalah masuk kedalam kabin. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka keluar kembali membawa berbagai barang, mulai dari obat, perban, selimut, bantal, dan biskuit.

Sekarang Sabo duduk disamping Luffy yang bergelung di dekatnya. Sabo menyelimuti Luffy, terkenang bagaimana ia dan Ace bergantian menyelimuti Luffy saat mereka tinggal di rumah pohon mereka. Sabo tersenyum. Ia awalnya tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Luffy di Dressrosa, tapi ia bersyukur ia ada disana. Sabo bahkan cukup bangga dan puas saat ia berhasil mengalahkan (atau mungkin menghancurkan?)Burgess. Ia tak menyesal. Burgess adalah kru dari Kurohige. Orang yang secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas kematian Ace, dan dengan terang-terangan memproklamirkan dirinya mengincar Luffy.

Sabo tak mungkin membiarkan ia bebas begitu saja bukan? Tidak saat keamanan Luffy terancam.

Sabo tahu, dengan pilihan karir mereka saat ini, hidup mereka akan selalu terancam, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu menghentikannya untuk menolong Luffy. Ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan. Ia tak ingin lagi menyesal.

 _'Hubungan kita memang aneh, tapi ikatan kita adalah harta karunku yang paling berharga.'_

 _'Luffy masih bocah yang lemah dan cengeng, tapi dia adalah adik kita.'_

 _ **'Tolong jaga dia!'**_

Sabo teringat kembali dengan surat pertama dan terakhir yang dikirimnya kepada Ace. Sabo mengacak rambut Luffy dengan lembut. Luffy bukan lagi bocah lemah dan cengeng seperti saat ia masih kecil dahulu, tapi ia masih dan akan selalu menjadi adik kecil mereka.

"Kurasa, sekarang giliranku untuk menjaganya, bukankah begitu Ace?" Sabo bergumam pelan. "Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik selama ini. Jangan khawatir Ace, ini memang sudah waktunya kau berbagi tugas ini denganku. Kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Seakan bisa mendengar janji Sabo, Luffy tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 _"Ace . . . . Sabo . . . ."_

* * *

 _Thanks **sgiariza** , **iib. junior** , dan **aku** untuk reviewnya~  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Terlalu lelah untuk mengulangi hal yang sama~_

* * *

 **XIV**

 **PLAN B  
**

Saat Jimbei berteriak agar mereka mempercepat rencana mereka, ia yakin kru yang lain akan bereaksi sedikit terlambat. Ia tak menyalahkan mereka, karena Luffy-kun tiba-tiba bergerak dan mengacaukan rencana yang sudah mereka susun sebelumnya.

Tapi Jimbei tak menyangka, mereka menjawab panggilannya dan menjalankan semua rencana mereka dengan baik. Saat ia bertanya pada mereka, para kru Luffy-kun hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum.

"Kami sudah berlayar cukup lama dengan kuso-senchou." Jawab Sanji-kun.

"Dan kami sudah mendapatkan banyak pelajaran." Sambung Usopp-kun.

"Luffy tak akan pernah mengikuti rencana yang telah dibuat sebelumnya." Nico Robin tertawa kecil saat menjawab.

"Jadi kami harus selalu menyiapkan banyak rencana cadangan." Nami-kun menghela napas.

"Tak cukup hanya rencana B, kami juga harus punya rencana C, D, E, F, G, H, dan seterusnya." Franky-kun menambahkan dengan santai.

"Luffy-san tak bisa ditebak dalam pertarungan, yohohoho~~"

"Tapi itulah yang membuat kami selalu menang." Chopper-kun berkata dengan rasa kagum dimatanya.

"Dia tak bisa ditebak dan dia tak pernah mengikuti rencana yang kami buat bersama." Zoro-kun mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi dia adalah kapten kami, kami akan selalu mengikutinya dan memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."

* * *

 **TRASH**

 _"Mugiwara bukanlah sampah sepertimu!"_

Berhari-hari setelah Mugiwara berhasil kabur dari Sabaody dan berlayar menuju Pulau Manusia Ikan, Sentomaru masih memikirkan kata-kata yang dikatakannya pada Demaro Black.

Sebagai seorang marine, ia harusnya tahu seluruh bajak laut itu adalah sampah dan harus dibersihkan (atau dimusnahkan). Tak peduli apapun, bajak laut adalah sampah masyarakat. Mereka tidak berguna dan selalu membuat kekacauan. Tugas seorang marine adalah membersihkan sampah seperti itu.

Jadi kenapa?

Kenapa ia berkata kalau Mugiwara bukanlah sampah?

Apa ia mulai meragukan pemikirannya selama ini?

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Mugiwara selama ini, apa memang pantas mereka dipanggil sampah?

Sentomaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tak boleh goyah.

Ia adalah seorang marine dan ia bangga dengan itu.

Seluruh bajak laut adalah sampah.

Mugiwara juga adalah sampah.

Hanya saja dia sampah dengan kualitas yang sedikit lebih baik daripada sampah lainnya.

Yap. Pasti hanya itu maksud dari kata-katanya.

Tidak ada maksud lain.

* * *

 _Little Chomper masih dalam proses re-watch One Piece. Cerita diatas berdasarkan episode 553 dan 523~_

 _Thanks as always sgiariza, gentaPEG, iib. junior, dan Dragion A. M untuk reviewnya._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: One Piece dan tokoh-tokohnya bukanlah milik Little Chomper. Kalau One Piece milik Little Chomper, Ace akan hidup dan kapal Sabo tak akan meledak._

* * *

 **XV**

 **THE FLAGS**

Saat Luffy membakar bendera Pemerintah Dunia di Enies Lobby, para Marine berpikir kalau Luffy tak tahu apa artinya bendera itu dan membakarnya hanya karena pemikiran sesaat saja dan menambah panas suasana.

Tapi orang-orang yang mengenal Luffy tahu, Luffy sangat mengerti dengan apa arti sebuah bendera dan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membakarnya.

##

Ace menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat membaca Koran pagi itu.

"Kau masih belum memaafkan mereka, huh Luffy?"

##

Sabo menepuk keningnya, memejamkan matanya, dan mengerang saat Koala memberikan Koran hari itu padanya.

"Apa jika aku menemuinya, Luffy akan lebih mempertimbangkan keputusannya?"

Koala terlihat geli sekaligus khawatir saat membaca berita tentang Enies Lobby. "Mungkin kau bersikap terlalu berlebihan, Sabo-kun. Mengingat ceritamu, adikmu sepertinya bukan orang yang akan berpikir panjang sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

Sabo mengangkat kepalanya. "Mungkin. Tapi Luffy bukanlah seseorang yang akan main-main dengan bendera. Kami yang ingin menjadi bajak laut semenjak kecil tahu apa artinya sebuah bendera."

"Benarkah?"

"Luffy pasti masih ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padaku dan saat hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi, ia tak bisa menahan kemarahannya."

"Huh?"

##

"LUFFY!" Garp tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Seluruh anak buahnya menjauhi kabinnya saat mendengar teriakannya.

Garp memukul mejanya. Ia marah pada Luffy yang sudah bertindak ceroboh, tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Luffy. Ancaman dari Spandam dan CP9 pastilah sudah menguak luka lama Luffy, dan Luffy adalah Luffy. Ia tak ingin pengalaman buruknya terjadi kembali.

##

"Kau tahu jika kita membakar bendera pemerintah dunia, artinya kita menyatakan perang pada pemerintah dunia?"

Jika ada yang menyadari kalau Nami menggunakan kata _'kita'_ dan bukan _'kau'_ pada pertanyaannya, tak ada yang mengoreksinya.

"Tentu, aku tahu, Nami." Luffy menelan makanannya dan berhenti sejenak. "Aku juga tahu resikonya. Maaf aku sudah melibatkan kalian."

"Tak ada gunanya meminta maaf, Luffy." Zoro berkata dengan tenang. "Lagipula apa kau mendengar kami mengeluh atau menghentikanmu saat itu?"

Luffy tersenyum.

"Jika ada yang harus meminta maaf, itu adalah aku. Kalian melakukan semua itu untukku." Robin berkata pelan.

"Bukan salahmu, Robin." Luffy menatap Robin dengan serius. "Sejujurnya ini terjadi karena keegoisanku. Aku ingin memberikan peringatan pada mereka agar mereka tidak menyentuh nakama ku lagi." Luffy menunduk dan menarik topinya menutupi matanya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak pada marine. Tidak pada dunia."

Dan seluruh kru Luffy tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Karena mereka sudah tahu alasannya dan karena mereka tak butuh penjelasan lagi.

Luffy akan melakukan apapun agar tidak kehilangan nakama nya.

(Dan kadang-kadang Luffy sadar kalau dia egois)

* * *

 _Thanks to **sgiariza** , **iib. junior** , dan **aku** untuk reviewnya~_


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

 **FAMILY**

Bagi Luffy yang selalu menjadi adik, ia tak tahu rasanya menjadi kakak.

Tapi setiap kali Chopper menatapnya dengan kagum dan memeluknya dengan erat setelah mereka bertarung, Luffy berpikir, mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh Sabo dan Ace.

"Luffy.. Syukurlah kau datang.. Aku sangat khawatir.." Chopper berlari dan memeluknya sambil menangis saat ia baru kembali ke Sunny setelah menjinakkan Surume.

Luffy tak menjawab, tapi ia menepuk kepala Chopper dengan pelan sambil tertawa. Ia merasa senang saat Chopper mengandalkannya dan menatapnya dengan kagum jika ia melakukan sesuatu.

Apa ini yang dirasakan Ace dan Sabo saat ia menatap mereka dengan kagum setelah mereka mengalahkan beruang raksasa atau menangis dengan lega saat mereka menyelamatkannya dari perut buaya?

Bagi Luffy yang hanya punya kakak laki-laki (dan terkadang seorang kakek serta segerombolan bandit) sebagai keluarga, ia tak tahu rasanya punya saudara perempuan atau teman sebaya.

Tapi saat Nami memarahinya ketika ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah, atau Robin mengajarinya tentang sesuatu yang diketahuinya, atau melakukan keisengan disekitar kapal bersama Usopp, ia berpikir, mungkin inilah rasanya punya saudara perempuan dan teman sebaya.

Bagi Luffy yang selalu sendirian setelah Ace pergi (dan Sabo meninggalkannya), ia tak tahu rasanya punya seseorang yang sama kuatnya dengannya dan bisa bertarung tanpa membuatnya khawatir.

Tapi setiap kali ia bertarung bersama Zoro dan Sanji, Luffy merasa, mungkin inilah rasanya bertarung bersama temannya dan bukannya bertarung sendirian.

Bagi Luffy yang hanya punya segerobolan bandit sebagai figur dewasa disekitarnya, ia tak pernah tahu rasanya punya sepupu atau paman.

Tapi setiap ia melihat Franky yang selalu berdiri paling belakang dan menjaga mereka saat Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji maju ke depan atau Brook mengatakan sesuatu yang bijaksana berdasarkan pengalaman hidupnya, Luffy merasa mungkin inilah rasanya punya seorang sepupu (yang jarang kau temui tapi kau tahu ia akan selalu ada) dan seorang paman.

Bagi Luffy yang tumbuh besar tanpa keluarga yang normal, ia tak tahu seperti apa keluarga yang normal itu.

Tapi saat ia menatap nakamanya, ia tahu. Ia sudah memiliki keluarga yang dibutuhkannya.

* * *

 _Ah, kemarin Little Chomper lupa bilang, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya~_

 _Thanks as always to **sgiariza** , **aku** , **iib. junior** , dan **Bunga Sharesputri** untuk reviewnya :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

 **SMILE**

Menurut pesan Luffy, mereka akan berkumpul dua tahun lagi.

Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka si Sabaody, mereka tahu mereka tidak sama lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu, tapi mereka tidak khawatir tentang itu. Mereka tahu, walaupun mereka berbeda diluarnya, tapi didalamnya mereka tetap sama. Mereka adalah kru dan nakama Luffy.

Hanya satu hal yang mereka khawatirkan.

Luffy.

Mereka tak bisa datang saat Luffy membutuhkan mereka.

Mereka tak bisa menghibur Luffy saat ia bersedih.

Mereka tak bisa menemani Luffy saat ia sedang menangis.

Mereka tak bisa mengobati Luffy saat ia terluka parah.

Mereka tak bisa memberikan Luffy daging yang disukainya saat ia sedang lapar.

Mereka sudah mengecewakan Luffy.

Tapi Luffy datang sambil membawa ransel besar dan dikejar-kejar oleh Marine.

Ia tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya, dan berkata kalau ia merindukan mereka semua.

Saat itulah mereka tahu semuanya memang sudah berubah, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Luffy tak pernah menyalahkan mereka.

Karena Luffy tersenyum.

* * *

 _Hmm.. ini kayaknya bisa dihitung drabble kan?_

 _Thanks to **sgiariza** , **aku** , **iib. junior** , **Blank** , dan **Bunga Sharesputri** (updatenya ga pasti sih, kapan sempat aja) untuk reviewnya~_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Masih seperti yang dulu~

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **ROBIN HOOD**

"Ano ne, apa kau serius kau tidak mau menjadi pahlawan hanya karena pahlawan harus membagi makanan mereka?"

Luffy menatap Usopp tak percaya. " _Hanya_? Tentu saja aku serius. Zoro bahkan setuju denganku."

 _'Itu karena kalian sama-sama berpikiran sempit.'_ Gumam Usopp, tapi ia segera memucat saat Zoro menatapnya, tak diragukan lagi sudah mendengarkan gumamannya.

Robin tertawa kecil. "Tidak semua pahlawan membagi makanan mereka, Luffy."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar." Robin mengangguk. "Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang Robin Hood?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya."

"Apa dia membagi makanannya?" Tanya Luffy.

"Atau _sake_ nya?" Tanya Zoro.

"Tidak. Dia hanya membantu orang-orang. Setelah ia membantu orang-orang, ia akan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya ditengah hutan dan berpesta bersama dengan teman-temannya."

"Mereka berpesta? Tanpa membagi makanan mereka?" Luffy kembali bertanya.

Robin tersenyum. Ia tentu saja meninggalkan bagian Robin Hood selalu membagikan emas yang didapatkannya. Robin yakin Luffy tak keberatan membagi emasnya, tapi Robin tak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan dari sang navigator yang jelas-jelas menyukai emas (dan uang).

"Ooh!" Luffy meninju tangannya. "Aku paham! Kalau begitu kita seperti Robin Hood. Kita menolong teman-teman kita, kita selalu kembali ke kapal kita, dan kita berpesta bersama. Hanya saja kita di laut dan Robin Hood di hutan!"

"Oooh!" Usopp dan Chopper ikut meninju tangan mereka.

"Tunggu." Luffy memegang dagunya. "Jadi selama ini kita sudah jadi pahlawan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Luffy.

Karena mereka yakin Luffy sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

 _Telat dua hari dari yang direncanakan karena sesuatu dan lain hal, hehe._

 _Btw, ada yang percaya kalo Little Chomper telat update gara-gara ada kelabang jatuh tepat diatas keyboard laptopnya Little Chomper?_

 _Thanks as always to **sgiariza** , **Bunga Sharesputri** , **iib. junior** , **monkey D nico** , **Blank** , **del** , **rahmatz** , **gentaPEG** , **aku** , dan **Tyve-Morta** untuk reviewnya._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Haha. Tidak.

* * *

 **XIX**

 **NOISY**

"Apa kau mendengar keributan disana?"

"Hah?" Sanji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Groove 46. "Kau benar. Disana. Berisik sekali."

Tapi Zoro tak hanya mendengar keributan. Ia juga merasakan seseorang disana. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan ia tahu Sanji juga merasakannya.

Mereka saling tatap sebelum berlari ke arah Groove 46.

Sebenarnya, tanpa haki pun mereka bisa menebak, siapa yang selalu berada ditengah-tengah keributan (atau lebih tepatnya masalah).

Well, sebaiknya mereka menjemput orang itu, sebelum (lebih banyak) marine datang.

Sanji dan Zoro tahu, akan banyak yang menghalangi jalan orang itu, karena itu mereka menjemputnya.

 _Mattaku_ , mereka baru akan berkumpul dan akan berangkat. Tapi ia sudah membuat keributan seperti ini.

"Dasar Luffy."

"Dasar _kuso-senchou_."

Zoro dan Sanji mengutuk kapten mereka sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 _Ada yang bisa menebak ini dari episode berapa?_

 _Bunga Sharesputri: Sabaody arc ya? Coba tonton episode 402-406._


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: One Piece dan tokoh-tokohnya masih belum jadi milik Little Chomper, kecuali nanti mungkin kalau Oda-sensei menjadikan Little Chomper sebagai ahli warisnya._

* * *

 **XX**

 **(NOT) A MONSTER**

Dibalik tawanya, awalnya Chopper selalu merasa berbeda dari nakama nya.

Ia bukan manusia.

Ia seekor rusa kutub.

Bahkan ia berhidung biru.

Dan orang-orang memanggilnya monster.

Tapi nakamanya tidak pernah membedakannya.

Brook bernyanyi bersamanya.

Franky mengizinkannya menaiki tank supernya.

Robin meminjamkan bukunya.

Sanji terkadang membuatkannya permen kapas (ia juga mendapatkan jatah makanan yang sama dengan yang lain).

Usopp menceritakan kisah-kisah petualangannya padanya.

Nami menegurnya saat berbuat salah dan memujinya saat ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

Zoro tak keberatan menggendongnya.

Dan Luffy tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Karena itu Chopper berhenti peduli pada orang-orang yang menyebutnya monster.

Ia tak peduli, selama Luffy dan teman-temannya bersamanya. Karena mereka juga tak peduli. Mereka tak peduli siapa Chopper. Bagi mereka Chopper hanyalah dokter dan nakama mereka.

Chopper tak peduli.

Chopper hanya akan percaya pada kata-kata Luffy.

OoO

"Kau pikir Mugiwara no Luffy akan datang untuk peliharaannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lihat saja tanuki aneh ini. Aku pikir sia-sia saja kita menangkapnya."

"Tapi kurasa kita bisa menjualnya. Orang-orang akan tertarik membeli tanuki yang bisa bicara."

Chopper bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk memprotes mereka dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah tonakai, bukan tanuki. Borgol kairoseki ini membuatnya tak bertenaga. Orang-orang itu terus berkata kalau Luffy tak akan datang, tapi Chopper percaya, Luffy akan datang.

Sama seperti saat mereka bertarung dengan bajak laut Foxy. Luffy menang dan memilihnya kembali. Luffy berkata kalau ia tak ingin kehilangan nakamanya, meski ia harus mati.

Tentu saja Luffy tak akan mati. Orang-orang ini terlalu lemah untuk bisa melukai Luffy.

DUAR!

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?"

"BA-BAJAK LAUT! Mugiwara no Luffy datang!"

"Apa? Mereka benar-benar datang untuk peliharaan berharga lima puluh beri ini?"

DUAR!

Pintu ruangan tempat ia dikurung meledak. Chopper mengejapkan matanya dengan lemah.

"Lu-Luffy?"

CLANG!

Chopper terjatuh saat kairoseki yang menggantungnya terputus. Ia memejamkan matanya, tapi sepasang tangan menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai.

"Yare . . yare . . disini kau rupanya Chopper. Kau sudah membuat kami cemas." Chopper bisa mendengar suara Luffy.

"Kelihatannya Chopper kelelahan, Luffy. Dia tak pernah diborgol dengan borgol kairoseki sebelumnya, bukan?" Tanya Robin.

"Jika ingatanku benar, Chopper bahkan tak pernah diborgol sebelumnya." Chopper heran kenapa Nami terdengar marah.

"AW! NOT SUPER! Bagaimana bisa mereka tega melakukannya?"

"Pemandangan ini menghancurkan hatiku! Walaupun aku tak lagi punya hati, Yohohoho~~" Chopper merasakan angin dingin disekitarnya.

"Aku akan membawa Chopper kembali ke Sunny-Go." Chopper jarang mendengar Luffy setenang ini. "Selesaikan yang masih tersisa."

 _"Aye aye kapten!"_

OoO

"Lu-Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

 _"Arigatou . . . Yokatta ne . . ."_

Chopper tak bisa melihatnya, tapi Chopper bisa mendengarkan tawa Luffy. Chopper suka mendengarkan tawa Luffy, karena jika Luffy tertawa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih? Sudah sewajarnya kami menjemputmu bukan?"

"Un."

"Lain kali jangan terlambat pulang."

"Un."

"Tapi kalau kau terlambat lagi, kami pasti akan menemukanmu dan menjemputmu. Karena itu, jangan khawatir, oke?"

"Un."

"Ah, dan jangan pedulikan orang-orang yang menyebutmu monster. Toh mereka juga menyebutku, Zoro, dan Robin sebagai monster."

"Un."

Chopper masih lelah, karena itu ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luffy saat ini. Tapi nanti, ia akan memberi tahu Luffy kalau ia tidak khawatir. Ia juga tak lagi peduli jika orang-orang menyebutnya monster, selama ia bersama dengan Luffy dan teman-temannya.

Tapi itu bisa menunggu nanti. Sekarang ia ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu.

* * *

 _Yah, Chopper adalah makhluk paling manis. Nomor dua tentu saja Bepo~_

 _Thanks as always **Ardie agregor** , **Blank** , **sgiariza** , **Ken D. Uzumaki** , **cancery shu** , **iib. junior** , dan **aku** untuk reviewnya :)_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Untunglah One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper.

* * *

 **(Peringatan: Mengandung spoiler chapter 791. Jika tak ingin terkena spoiler, Little Chomper sarankan untuk segera membaca chapter 791 sebelumnya)**

 **XXI**

 **A PROMISE FOR THREE PRINCESS**

 _"Jadi, yang perlu kulakukan hanya menghajar Crocodile bukan?"_

Vivi awalnya tak berharap banyak. Ia tak yakin seorang rookie bisa mengalahkan shichibukai. Belum lagi ia mengatakannya dengan nada ringan dan ceria, sama sekali tanpa rasa takut atau khawatir. Tapi seiring ia menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, Vivi melihat dan merasakan banyak hal. Bagaimana Mr. Bushido selalu yang pertama melompat dari kapal untuk menyelamatkan Luffy, Nami yang walaupun sakit parah berkeras untuk melanjutkan perjalan ke Alabasta, Usopp yang walaupun pengecut tapi saat dibutuhkan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, Sanji yang selalu menjaganya dan Nami, Chopper yang walaupun baru bergabung langsung akrab dengan para kru, dan Luffy yang bagaimanapun konyol dan terkadang tak bisa ditebak, tapi selalu dipatuhi oleh para kru nya tanpa pertanyaan.

 _"Pertaruhkan juga nyawa kami! Karena kami adalah temanmu!"_

Vivi awalnya berpikir kalau mereka mengantarkannya hanya karena ia berjanji akan membayar mereka. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa melihat ketulusan di mata mereka. Terlebih saat Luffy meminta ia untuk juga mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dan berhenti untuk berjuang sendirian.

 _"Syukurlah aku tepat waktu."_

Vivi tak pernah percaya saat Crocodile berkata kalau Luffy sudah mati. Luffy sudah berjanji akan mengalahkan Crocodile untuknya. Dan seperti keyakinan teman-temannya yang lain, Luffy tak akan pernah ingkar janji.

Saat Vivi melihat Crocodile entah bagaimana dan darimana terlempar jauh ke angkasa, teriakan bahagia teman-temannya menyadarkan Vivi, kalau Luffy telah memenuhi janjinya.

Luffy tak pernah ingkar janji.

OoO

 _"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"_

Shirahoshi selalu menghabiskan waktunya terkurung di dalam kamarnya. Ia bosan, tapi ia tahu ini demi keselamatannya.

 _"Aku akan menemanimu! Dan aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu!"_

Shirahoshi tak tahu siapa manusia ini, tapi ia tahu, manusia ini tidak berniat buruk padanya. Shirahoshi benar-benar ingin menerima tawarannya, tapi Shirahoshi takut Vander Decken akan melemparkan sesuatu lagi padanya.

 _"Kau benar-benar penakut! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Yowamushi!"_

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu.

 _"Ayolah, apa kau tidak bosan terkurung seharian? Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu dari benda-benda seperti tadi!"_

Shirahoshi ingin mengunjungi makam ibunya. Ia sangat ingin kesana. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghadiri pemakaman ibunya karena Vander Decken sudah menandainya saat itu dan mulai mengiriminya surat cinta dan benda-benda tajam saat ia tidak membalas suratnya.

Shirahoshi tahu ini berbahaya, tapi hanya sekali ini. Hanya sekali ini ia ingin keluar, mengambil resiko, dan percaya pada manusia ini.

Ia akan percaya pada Luffy-sama.

 _"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Yowahoshi!"_

Eh? Dia bukan lagi si penakut?

 _"Kau ternyata tidak penakut, tapi kau tetap saja cengeng!"_

Shirahoshi tak yakin apakah itu pujian.

 _"Jangan khawatir, Yowahoshi! Serahkan semuanya pada kami!"_

Shirahoshi tahu, ibunya selalu benar. Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka mulai belajar untuk menerima manusia dengan baik. Saat Shirahoshi memegang Luffy-sama yang lukanya terus mengucurkan darah setelah bertarung dengan Hody, ia sadar kalau tidak semua manusia itu jahat seperti cerita-cerita di buku atau kakaknya padanya.

Luffy-sama dan teman-temannya bertarung.

Mereka menang.

Luffy-sama memenuhi janjinya.

Ia menjaga Shirahoshi dan Kerajaan Ryuugu tetap aman.

OoO

 _"Rebecca! Jangan menangis!"_

Rebecca membelikan pemuda itu makanan hanya karena kasihan. Bukan karena ia mengharapkan sesuatu atau karena ia tahu siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

 _"Aku tak akan membiarkan tentara mainan itu mati! Kau juga akan baik-baik saja! Aku berjanji, aku akan mengirim Doflamingo terbang dari Dressrosa!"_

Hanya sekotak nasi dan pemuda itu memanggilnya sebagai orang baik. Ia berjanji ia tak akan membiarkan Tuan Prajurit mati dan akan menghajar Doflamingo. Dan tanpa ragu teman-temannya yang lain membantunya. Meskipun seharusnya mereka tak punya ikatan apa-apa dan tak harus menolong Dressrosa.

 _"Oi, kau! Lindungi gadis itu!"_

Bahkan seseorang yang tak Rebecca kenal yang sudah menggantikan Lucy juga tetap menjaganya. Sama seperti dengan Lucy yang juga menjaganya.

 _"Aku yakin kau pasti senang bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu."_

Ia tidak hanya menyelamatkan Tuan Prajurit, tapi ia juga membawa ayahnya kembali. Ayahnya yang selalu melindunginya tanpa ia ketahui. Lucy memberikan lebih dari apa yang sudah dijanjikannya padanya.

 _"Terima kasih untuk kuncinya."_

Lucy berterima kasih untuk hal kecil yang sudah Rebecca lakukan, walaupun Rebecca menerima lebih banyak dari Lucy.

Saat Rebecca bertanya, apakah ia benar-benar mengalahkan Doflamingo, Rebecca tak pernah meragukan Lucy. Rebecca hanya meragukan dirinya sendiri. Apakah Lucy yang bukan siapa-siapa benar-benar mau mengalahkan Doflamingo hanya karena ia sudah berjanji padanya? Rebecca harus bertanya, karena ia ingin meyakinkan kalau ini bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi.

 _"Namaku bukan Lucy. Aku Luffy, orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut! Karena itu, kau tak usah cemas!"_

Dia mengucapkannya dengan nada percaya diri, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Karena itu, Rebecca juga percaya, ini bukan mimpi dan Lucy benar-benar akan mengalahkan Doflamingo.

Saat Rebecca menatap Doflamingo yang terlempar jauh dan 'birdcage' yang menghilang, ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Dressrosa akhirnya bebas dari Doflamingo. Tak ada orang-orang yang dipaksa menjadi mainan lagi. Tak ada ketakutan lagi. Dan tak ada Doflamingo lagi.

Lucy membuktikan janjinya.

Ia mengirim Doflamingo terbang dari Dressrosa.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Rebecca menangis karena bahagia.

Terima kasih, Lucy.

* * *

 _Little Chomper harus mengakui, chapter terbaru amat sangat menakjubkan (abaikan pemborosan kata disini karena Luffy memang pantas menerimanya), dan Little Chomper menangis saat membacanya. Akhirnya Dressrosa arc berakhir dengan baik._

 _Diantara ratusan chapter setelah time skip, ini akan jadi chapter favorit Little Chomper. Mengalahkan seorang Shichibukai dan menyelamatkan sebuah kerajaan. Mengingatkan akan masa lalu, bukan?_

 _Luffy tampaknya tak berbakat jadi penjahat. Dia berbakat jadi pahlawan._

 _Thanks as always to **Blank** , **sgiariza** , **Dragion A. M** , **Ardie agregor** , **del** , **Bunga Sharesputri** , **Tyve Morta** , **aku** , **D. Gee-un oktaviani** , dan **Ken D. Uzumaki** untuk reviewnya. __Review kalian semua selalu membuat Little Chomper bersemangat untuk menulis!_

 _Ah, mengenai jumlah wordnya, dari awal Little Chomper memang sudah berencana untuk membuat chapter-chapter pendek nan ringan. Tapi kadang-kadang juga ada yang panjang kok.._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Tidak. One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper._

* * *

 **XXII**

 **REASON**

 _"Kau tidak menemuinya?"_

"Dia tidak lagi sendirian. Dia sekarang memiliki teman-teman yang bisa diandalkannya. Dia tidak akan kesepian."

 _"Tapi kita adalah kakaknya. Kau adalah kakaknya."_

"Dia sudah dewasa."

 _"Tapi kita tetap kakaknya. Kau adalah kakaknya."_

"Dia sudah punya keluarga yang baru."

 _"Tapi kita akan selalu menjadi keluarganya. Kita yang tahu kalau ia berkata sendirian itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada luka fisik. Tak peduli bagaimanapun, sakit karena kehilangan kita tak akan pernah hilang darinya."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantunya?"

 _"Kau bisa kembali dan meringankan lukanya."_

Sabo merasa ia perlu menemui dokter. Atau psikiater. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mendengar suara Ace di kepalanya, berusaha memberinya alasan untuk menemui Luffy. Suara itu dengan keras kepala memerintahkannya untuk menemui Luffy.

Sabo masih tak yakin. Posisinya sebagai orang nomor dua di Pasukan Revolusi mungkin saja akan membuat Luffy semakin dalam bahaya. Luffy sudah cukup punya banyak musuh, dan jika dunia tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Luffy, mereka pasti akan semakin memburu Luffy.

"Sabo, Doflamingo menjadikan Mera-Mera no Mi sebagai hadiah bagi pemenang pertandingan di Colosseum Dressrosa."

"Aku tahu, Hack."

"Kurasa ia melakukannya untuk memancing Mugiwara no Luffy yang sudah membentuk aliansi dengan Trafalgar Law dan menantangnya."

"Aku tahu, Koala."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sabo?"

 _"Kau juga tahu Luffy pasti akan datang, Sabo."_

Sabo menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Ia memang berencana datang ke Dressrosa, tapi tak berencana untuk bertemu dengan Luffy.

 _"Luffy akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Kau bisa membantunya."_

"Membantunya melakukan hal bodoh?" Sabo mendengus geli. "Kukira tugas seorang kakak adalah memastikan sang adik tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh."

Hack dan Koala saling pandang. Mereka tak yakin Sabo berbicara kepada mereka. Akhir-akhir ini Sabo sering bergumam sendiri, dan sejujurnya mereka mulai khawatir.

"Sabo?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

OoO

Saat Sabo melihat para marine sampai di Dressrosa, ia belum khawatir.

Tapi Koala memberinya kabar kalau Admiral Fujitora baru saja mendarat di Dressrosa.

 _"Seorang Admiral, Sabo. Luffy memang sudah lebih kuat, tapi ia masih belum siap untuk melawan seorang admiral. Apa kau ingin kehilangan lagi?"_

Sabo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya saudara laki-laki yang masih dimilikinya pada seorang Admiral. Lagi.

OoO

"Tak peduli apa yang kukatakan, kau tak akan bergeming dari tempatmu, ya?"

"Entahlah." Sabo menatap sang admiral dihadapannya dengan senyum penuh perhitungan. "Bajak laut Mugiwara dan para ksatria yang membantu mereka, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun ingin yang melukai mereka pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Apakah membantu bajak laut termasuk tugas Pasukan Revolusi?"

"Benar. Sebagai anggota Pasukan Revolusi, sudah tugasku untuk tak membiarkan kalian lewat." Sabo tersenyum. " Ah, tidak. Maksudku, sebagai seorang kakak."

 _"Benar, Sabo. Sebagai seorang kakak. Sudah tugas kita untuk mengkhawatirkan adik yang nekat dan ceroboh sepertinya."_

"Sebenarnya, kau kakak siapa?"

Sabo menyeringai. "Mugiwara no Luffy."

OoO

Koala dan Hack merasa lega. Semenjak Sabo bertemu dengan Mugiwara no Luffy, ia tak pernah bergumam sendirian lagi.

Sebagai gantinya . . . . .

 ** _Puru~puru~puru~puru~ Kacha!_**

 _"Sabo, aku menemukan sebuah pulau misteri! Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"_

"Tentu, Luffy."

Yah, setidaknya Sabo tidak lagi bicara sendirian.

* * *

 _Aww.. telat lagi.._

 _Thanks as always to **iib. junior** , **sgiariza** , **Ken D. Uzumaki** , **Blank** , **aku** , **Bunga Sharesputri** , **Tyve Morta** , **D. Gee-eun oktaviani** , **Hikaru Rikou** , dan **Z irawan3**. _

_Ah, Little Chomper akan posting dua chapter, untuk merayakan reviewnya yang ke 100! (Thanks, Z irawan3!)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Apa masih perlu?_

* * *

 **XXIII**

 **FIGHT**

Brook dan Chopper adalah pecinta damai. Mereka tak akan bertarung kecuali jika teman-temannya terancam bahaya.

Franky akan menghajar orang-orang yang merusak Sunny-Go.

Robin akan menghajar orang-orang yang merusak sejarah.

Sanji akan menghajar semua orang yang membuatnya kesal (kecuali kalau orang itu adalah seorang lady).

Usopp akan menghajar seseorang jika orang itu berada cukup jauh darinya.

Nami akan menghajar orang-orang yang mengancam keselamatan pohon jeruk, uang, dan petanya.

Zoro akan menghajar siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

 _"Kita akan bertarung dan mengalahkan mereka semua!"_

Mugiwara no Ichimi akan menghajar siapapun yang diperintahkan oleh kapten mereka.

* * *

 _Well, ini benar-benar sangat pendek._

 _Tapi Little Chomper janji chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang! :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: One Piece dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Oda-sensei_

* * *

 **XXIV**

 **CLEANING DAY**

"Dengar! Hari ini, kalian harus membersihkan lemari kalian! Singkirkan semua benda-benda yang tak berguna dan pakaian-pakaian kalian yang sudah tak bisa dipakai!"

 _"Hai~ / Hai, Nami-swan~~"_

Para laki-laki di kapal Sunny-Go berjalan menuju kabin mereka dengan lunglai. Mereka benci hari bersih-bersih.

"Zoro, kau membersihkan lemari Chopper! Sanji, kau membersihkan lemari Usopp! Luffy, kau membersihkan lemari Sanji! Usopp, kau membersihkan lemari Zoro dan Luffy!"

"Hah?"

Nami tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak percaya kalian bisa menyeleksi barang-barang kalian sendiri dengan baik."

"Lalu, kenapa aku yang dapat dua lemari?" protes Usopp.

"Karena aku yakin Chopper butuh bantuan dan karena kau yang paling bertanggung jawab."

Usopp menegakkan badannya. "Yosh! Percayakan saja pada Usopp-sama!"

OoO

Kecuali Brook dan Franky (yang lebih bertanggung jawab dengan barang-barang mereka), yang lain segera bergerak. Mereka tak ingin menerima kemarahan Nami. Tapi yang namanya bersih-bersih, biasanya selalu membuat orang-orang menemukan benda-benda tak terduga, apalagi di dalam lemari orang lain.

Jadi, tidak aneh jika percakapan-percakapan seperti berikut terdengar.

 _"Oi Zoro, jangan sembunyikan barbel mu di lemari! Kau pikir latihan angkat beban saat sedang tidur itu tidak berbahaya?"_

 _"Sial, ketahuan."_

 _"Dasar otak lumut."_

Atau,

 _"Luffy, kenapa ada sandwich daging dalam lemarimu?"_

 _"Jangan ambil sandwich ku!"_

 _"Kau merampok dapurku lagi, Luffy?"_

Atau,

 _"Usopp, ada tumbuhan aneh di dasar lemarimu!"_

 _"Apa? Pasti salah satu biji pop green ku terjatuh dari saku!"_

Atau,

 _"Chopper, lemarimu baunya seperti ruang kesehatan."_

 _"Oh, aku baru membersihkannya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan desinfektan."_

Dan yang paling parah,

 _"Sanji, kenapa ada gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi dilemarimu?"_

Alih-alih jawaban sadis khas Sanji, mereka tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Mereka berbalik dan menatap Sanji yang memucat.

"Dasar okama terkutuk. Mereka memasukkannya kedalam tasku saat aku lengah."

"Pfft.." Usopp menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. "Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah pakaianmu saat kau terjebak di pulau okama, Sanji."

Mereka berharap mendengar ' _Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!'_ dan beberapa tendangan dari Sanji, tapi mereka malah melihat Sanji yang semakin pucat dan sekaligus merona secara bersamaan.

"Sa-Sanji? Wajahmu terlihat aneh. Apa kau sakit?" Chopper bertanya dengan cemas.

Usopp, Zoro, dan Luffy yang bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari ekspresi Sanji tertawa tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hwahahaha! Tak heran Sanji mengalami trauma setiap kali melihat Nami dan Robin!"

OoO

Suasana Sunny-Go sudah sedikit tenang setelah Sanji puas menyiksa Usopp dan (berusaha) menyiksa Luffy dan Zoro.

Robin, Nami, Brook, dan Franky tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Usopp terlalu trauma untuk ditanyai, Chopper berkata ia sudah berjanji tak akan mengatakan apa-apa, sementara Luffy dan Zoro tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat seseorang bertanya pada mereka. Akhirnya yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu dan menikmati hari seperti biasa di Sunny-Go.

Tapi suasana berubah saat makan malam karena pertanyaan Luffy. Pertanyaan yang terdengar aneh, tapi tak berbahaya namun membuat Sanji pucat, panik, dan mual bersamaan.

"Na Sanji, apa kau sekarang juga bisa berubah seperti Iva-chan?"

* * *

 _Thanks as always to **del** , **Blank** , **Hikaru Rikou** , **rahmatz** , **sgiariza** , **iib. junior** , dan **aku** untuk reviewnya~_

 _Sampai sekarang Little Chomper masih penasaran dengan gaun candy-chan milik Sanji, dan harus diakui, episode Sanji pake gaun itu salah satu episode yang berkesan._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Masih seperti chapter yang sebelumnya._

* * *

 **XXV**

 **PHONECALL**

"Komandan, kami sudah mendapat kabar tentang kapal yang hilang kontak dengan kita beberapa jam yang lalu!"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kapal itu?"

"Sepertinya mereka dikalahkan oleh bajak laut Mugiwara no Luffy!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sang kapten terdiam sesaat. Ia teringat kembali dengan panggilan darurat Den Den Mushi yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

OoO

 ** _Puru~puru~puru~ Kacha!_**

"Kapal X93, laporkan status kalian! Kuulangi, laporkan status kalian!"

 _"Moshi-moshi?"_

Rasa khawatir Kapten itu sedikit berkurang saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang Den-Den Mushi.

"Siapa ini?"

 _"Namaku Monkey D Luffy. Aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!"_

Hening sesaat. Kapten itu terlalu shock untuk menanggapi jawaban jujur dari seberang den den mushi. Ia kemudian mendengar banyak suara pukulan dan teriakan _'Kenapa kau malah memperkenalkan diri, bodoh!'_ sebelum panggilan itu akhirnya ditutup.

OoO

". . . dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, Komandan."

* * *

 _Ada yang sudah baca chapter terbaru One Piece?_

 _Tiga hal yang pasti. Satu, Kurohige dan kawanannya (dalam hal ini Burgess) benar-benar harus disiksa nantinya. Dua, Angkatan Laut dan Pemerintah Dunia pasti akan kesulitan menutupi kejadian di Dressrosa. Tiga, seperti kata Burgess, Ace Sabo dan Luffy memang terlalu baik._

 _Mungkin Luffy dan Law akan dapat poster buronan yang baru?_

 _Thanks as always to **sgiariza** , **Z irawan3** , **Blank** , **iib. junior** , **Hikaru Rikou** , **Rika600** , **D. Gee-eun oktaviani** , **skyuraa** untuk reviewnya~_


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

 **(NOT) ALONE**

CP9.

Hanya sebuah bisikan.

Dua huruf dan satu angka.

Dan Robin tahu, ia tak bisa lari lagi.

OoO

 _"Hanya itu kesepakatannya?"_

 _"Benar."_

Jika dalam situasi biasa, Robin mungkin akan segera kabur dari Water 7. Ia sudah terbiasa kabur selama 20 tahun. Boleh dibilang kabur adalah keahliannya.

Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

OoO

 ** _"Aku tak ingin kembali. Aku tak akan bisa memenuhi impianku jika aku masih bersama kalian."_**

Bohong.

Robin ingin kembali **(Ia ingin pulang).**

Robin tahu semua impiannya akan tercapai jika ia bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Robin sudah terbiasa berbohong.

Tapi kenapa kali ini hatinya begitu sakit saat berbohong?

Apa karena tatapan kecewa dan tak percaya orang-orang dihadapannya padanya?

OoO

 _"Apa kau mengerti, Nico Robin?"_

Robin mengerti.

 _"Blueprint yang kau kejar itu palsu."_

Robin tahu itu.

 _"Walaupun aku harus mati, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan blueprint itu pada pemerintah dunia."_

Robin paham dengan tekad Iceburg.

 _"Hanya butuh satu tekanan, kau menggunakan poneglyph dan membantu pemerintah dunia."_

Hah, **_satu_ ** tekanan.

 _"Jika mengetahui masa lalu bisa berakibat kehancuran dunia, kau pantas mati disini, Nico Robin!"_

Robin sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu.

 _"Jika pemerintah dunia sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, kenapa kau membantu mereka?"_

Robin akan membuang semuanya (bahkan nyawa dan mimpi lamanya) demi satu mimpi ini.

 _"Jika kau menyerahkan dirimu pada pemerintah dunia, kau akan dihukum mati."_

Robin sudah siap.

 _"Untuk seorang wanita yang sudah kabur selama 20 tahun, kenapa kau menyetujui persyaratan ini?"_

Bustercall. Dan karena ia harus melindungi mereka.

 _"Jadi, kau tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia jika senjata itu berhasil diciptakan?"_

Robin tak peduli.

Selama Kaptennya dan teman-temannya baik-baik saja, Robin tak peduli. Bahkan jika pemerintah dunia memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan dunia.

OoO

Robin menggunakan pengkhianatan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya.

 _"Untuk seseorang yang sudah kabur selama dua puluh tahun, kau menyerah terlalu mudah."_

Robin tak bisa lagi berkhianat.

Karena ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang harus dilindunginya (dan tak akan pernah dikhianatinya).

Teman-temannya.

 _"Percayalah pada Luffy!"_

Robin percaya, karena itu ia harus pergi.

Kali ini, Robin yang akan menjadi tameng untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

OoO

 _"Robin! Aku datang menjemputmu!"_

Tidak.

Kenapa ia datang?

 _"Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?"_

Franky tak tahu apa-apa.

 _"Robin! Syukurlah! Kau masih disana!"_

Kenapa dia tersenyum? Padahal ia sudah mengkhianati dan menyakiti perasaan mereka?

Ia sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, ia tak akan kembali. Ia tak pernah meminta mereka untuk menyelamatkannya. Kenapa mereka masih datang? Ia tak cukup berharga untuk diselamatkan.

Robin hanya ingin mati.

 **(Tidak. Ia ingin hidup.)**

Robin tak pernah meminta untuk diselamatkan.

 **(Tapi ia ingin kembali.)**

 _"Robin! Jangan mati!"_

Hanya dua kata. Robin selalu ingin mendengarkan dua kata itu.

 _"Kau tahu Robin, kami sudah datang sejauh ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kami akan tetap menyelamatkanmu."_

Kaptennya terlalu keras kepala.

 _"Jika kau masih tetap ingin mati, lakukan setelah kami menyelamatkanmu."_

Robin tak pernah bisa memahami logika Luffy.

 _"Ayolah Robin. Kau ingin mati atau tidak, aku tak akan peduli dengan kata-katamu!"_

Kaptennya sangat egois.

 _"Katakan kalau kau akan tetap bersama kami!"_

 **(Robin sangat ingin mengatakannya.)**

 _"Itu benar, Robin-chwan~"_

 _"Kembalilah, Robin!"_

OoO

"Dengarkan baik-baik Robin. Mungkin sekarang kau sendirian, tapi suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menemukan teman!"

Saat itu Robin tak percaya dengan Saul.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan teman-teman yang akan melindungimu. Tak seorangpun di dunia ini yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendiri!"

Sekarang Robin percaya, saat menatap orang-orang dihadapannya.

OoO

Orang-orang selalu berkata padanya, bahwa ia adalah iblis yang tak pantas hidup. Ia harusnya mati. Keberadaannya adalah sebuah dosa besar. Ia akan selalu sendirian.

 _"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kalian pikir kalian bisa selamat setelah menjadikan pemerintah dunia sebagai musuh kalian?"_

 _"Aku tak peduli!"_

Robin ingin berharap.

 _"Robin! Katakan bahwa kau ingin hidup!"_

Tak seorangpun menginginkan ia hidup.

Tapi Robin selalu ingin mengatakannya.

 _"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan teman-teman yang akan melindungimu!"_

 _"Percayalah pada Luffy!"_

Mereka menginginkannya untuk hidup.

Mereka datang untuknya.

 ** _"Aku ingin hidup! Izinkan aku mengarungi lautan bersama dengan kalian!"_**

Robin akhirnya mengatakannya.

 _"Serahkan semuanya pada kami, Robin!"_

Kali ini, Robin akan hidup. Ia akan bertahan. Karena ia sudah menemukan teman-temannya. Saul benar, tak seorangpun di dunia ini yang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian.

* * *

 _Sesuai janji Little Chomper, kali ini Little Chomper akan mulai posting fic request dari para reader._

 _Yang pertama adalah request dari Bunga Sharesputri!_

 _Thanks as always to **sgiariza** , **Ardie agregor** , **Tyve Morta** , **Blank** , **D. Gee-eun oktaviani** , **iib. junior** , **Z irawan3** , **aku** , dan **Hikaru Rikou** untuk r_ eviewnya :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper

* * *

 **XXVII**

 **PATH**

"Luffy itu punya insting yang kuat." Nami berdiri disamping Jimbei yang bertarung di dekatnya. "Dia akan selalu memilih target yang terkuat, bahkan sebelum ia mengenali orang itu adalah musuhnya." Nami teringat kembali pertarungan mereka dengan CP9. "Dan dia akan selalu maju tanpa ragu."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Jimbei meninju sepuluh orang sekaligus.

"Kami biasanya menyelesaikan apa yang tertinggal. Luffy mempercayakannya pada kami."

"Jalan menuju yang terkuat biasanya banyak halangannya."

##

 _"Jangan menghalangi jalan kaptenku!"_

 _"Bukankah dia sudah bilang padamu agar jangan menghalangi jalan?"_

##

 _"Lawanmu adalah aku."_

 _"Yang lemah silahkan menyingkir!"_

##

 _"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian . . ."_

 _". . . menghalangi jalan kapten kami!"_

##

"Kami tak pernah khawatir." Nami tersenyum saat melihat kilatan pedang dan kaki yang berapi lebih dahulu maju didepan Luffy. "Karena Zoro dan Sanji selalu maju bersama Luffy."

* * *

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini sinyal 3 tak bisa diandalkan. Maaf telat :(_

 _Thanks as always to **Ardie agregor** , **iib. junior** , **aku,** **Blank** , **sgiariza** , dan **Hikaru Rikou** untuk reviewnya~_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: *hiks* Kalau One Piece milik Little Chomper, maka ASL tidak akan terlalu menderita. Mereka akan tinggal di kapal yang sama dan mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari One Piece.

* * *

 **XXVIII**

 **NO REGRET(S)**

Ace selalu sendirian. Ia tak percaya dengan apapun atau pada siapapun.

 ** _"Apakah aku pantas untuk hidup?"_**

Sabo adalah teman.

Luffy adalah hama.

Tapi Luffy menjaga rahasia mereka dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengikutiku?"

 _"Karena, aku tak memiliki siapapun yang bisa kupercaya!"_

Luffy sama sepertinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku tetap hidup?"

 **"Tentu saja!"**

Dan Ace menemukan alasannya untuk hidup. Ia menemukannya dalam sebuah jawaban polos penuh rasa percaya dan terima kasih dari seorang bocah yang sudah hampir terbunuh berkali-kali karena perbuatannya.

Saat mereka menjadi saudara, Ace bertekad. Ia akan hidup sebebas mungkin. Ia akan menjadi kuat. Dan ia akan melindungi dua saudaranya.

Ace tahu Luffy mengaguminya dan Sabo, namun Ace selalu mengira kalau Luffy lebih menyayangi Sabo daripada dirinya. Tapi Ace juga tahu, Luffy tak akan tinggal diam jika tahu ia dalam bahaya.

 _"Jangan beritahu adikku."_

Luffy harus tetap hidup. Ia adalah kakak dan ia akan melindungi adiknya.

Ace baru sadar, betapa berartinya dirinya bagi Luffy saat Boa Hancock berbisik padanya kalau Luffy menyusup ke Impel Down untuk membebaskannya. Luffy memang selalu melakukan hal yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Bajak laut macam apa yang rela masuk penjara?

Ace akhirnya paham, Luffy selalu menyayangi dirinya dan Sabo. Luffy memang selalu berkata kalau Sabo kakak yang lebih baik, tapi dalam hatinya, Ace dan Sabo memiliki tempat yang sama. Nii-chan dan aniki yang berharga baginya.

Ace jarang merasa takut, tapi ia sangat ketakutan saat melihat Luffy jatuh dari langit dan meneriakkan namanya. Luffy yang tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat menatapnya, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya (atau luka-luka di tubuhnya).

 _"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Aku juga memiliki kru ku sendiri yang akan menyelamatkanku! Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Kenapa kau datang?"_

Dalam hatinya Ace menyadari kata-kata itu tak berguna. Sama sepertinya yang tak pernah lari saat nyawa seseorang yang berharga baginya terancam, Luffy pun seperti itu. Tapi Ace tetap ingin mencoba. Ia tak ingin Luffy terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

 **"Karena aku adalah adikmu!"**

Luffy meneriakkannya dengan lantang, tanpa keraguan, dan penuh kebanggaan. Karena Ace bisa merasakannya, walaupun tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padanya, bagi Luffy ikatan itu sangat berharga. Ia tak peduli dengan status Ace sebagai putra Roger. Bagi Luffy ia hanyalah Ace, kakaknya dan saudaranya.

 _"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, walaupun harus mati!"_

 _"Jangan menyerah Ace!"_

Dan Ace percaya Luffy akan melakukannya. Luffy bukanlah seseorang yang mengingkari kata-katanya. Walaupun Ace sudah menyerah, tapi Luffy tak mengizinkannya. Karena itu, Ace akan kembali berharap.

Ace hidup tanpa penyesalan. Ia juga mati tanpa penyesalan. Dibalik semua kata-katanya pada Luffy, Ace percaya Luffy akan memenuhi impiannya menjadi raja bajak laut. Ace mengenal Luffy. Karena mereka tumbuh besar bersama. Karena Luffy adalah adiknya.

Luffy akan memenuhi impiannya dan membawa impian Ace bersamanya. Luffy akan hidup bebas. Ia akan mengarungi lautan dan menjadi kuat.

 ** _"Maafkan aku."_**

(Maafkan karena aku tak membiarkanmu menyelamatkanku)

(Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melihatmu memenuhi impianmu)

(Maafkan aku karena harus membuatmu terlibat dalam hal ini)

(Maafkan aku yang memberimu pengalaman paling menyakitkan dalam hidupmu)

(Maafkan aku karena mengingkari janjiku padamu)

Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Luffy, jika bukan karena Sabo dan memiliki seorang adik seperti Luffy, Ace tak akan punya alasan untuk hidup. Tak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tapi Luffy dan Sabo berbeda. Mereka menginginkannya. Mereka membutuhkannya.

 ** _"Terima kasih."_**

(Karena telah menjadi adikku)

(Karena telah membiarkanku menjadi kakakmu)

(Karena sampai akhir tetap percaya pada janjiku)

(Karena kau bangga menjadi adikku)

(Karena menganggapku berharga)

(Karena kau menyayangiku)

OoO

Sabo dibesarkan sebagai bangsawan. Ia harus belajar seperti bangsawan, bersikap seperti bangsawan, berteman dengan bangsawan, dan hidup seperti bangsawan.

Tak peduli apapun yang Sabo lakukan, orang tuanya tak pernah puas. Mereka selalu menuntut lebih darinya dan menghukumnya jika ia tidak memenuhi harapan mereka.

Saat Sabo berusia tujuh tahun, ia sadar. Orang tuanya tak pernah menyayanginya. Orang tuanya hanya menyayangi status mereka.

Maka Sabo pun memutuskan suatu hari nanti ia akan pergi. Ia pergi mencari kebebasan dibalik dinding kota indah tempatnya tinggal. Orang tuanya selalu berkata, apapun yang berada dibalik dinding itu adalah sampah. Tapi Sabo iri dengan mereka. Orang-orang dibalik dinding hidup dengan bebas. Tak ada yang menuntut mereka untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam pelajaran. Tak ada yang menilai cara mereka bersikap.

Dan tak ada yang peduli pada apapun yang dilakukannya.

Sabo menemukan seorang teman yang memiliki mimpi yang sama dengannya. Seorang teman yang mencari kebebasan. Seorang teman yang juga memiliki sisi gelap dalam dirinya.

Dan Sabo merasa cukup dengan itu.

Kemudian seorang bocah kecil muncul. Ia keras kepala, tak mau menyerah, cengeng, merepotkan.

Juga polos, baik hati, dan setia.

Sabo tahu ia dan Ace sudah menemukan jawaban dari kegelapan dalam hati mereka.

Sebuah alasan.

Sabo meyakinkan dirinya tak ada yang berubah setelah mereka melakukan sakazuki. Mereka tetap trio yang berlatih bersama. Tapi tanpa Sabo sadari sesuatu telah berubah.

Ia menyayangi mereka.

Sabo bersyukur ia bisa bertahan hidup. Ia tak pernah menyesali jalan yang sudah dipilihnya. Ia akan mengubah dunia. Ia akan membuat sebuah dunia dimana Ace dan Luffy bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa harus terbelenggu oleh status orang tua mereka.

Tapi Sabo terlambat. Ace sudah mati. Dan mungkin Luffy juga sudah menyusul Ace.

Sabo sekarang sendirian.

Untuk apa lagi ia berjuang?

 _"Sabo! Lihat ini! Luffy-kun kembali ke Marineford bersama Jimbei dan Rayleigh!"_

Sabo merasa kembali hidup. Ia masih belum kehilangan semuanya. Sabo akan kembali berjuang.

Dua tahun kemudian, Sabo akhirnya mengunjungi makam Ace. Ia menyampaikan kabar tentang Luffy dan meninggalkan tiga cangkir sake disana. Misi Sabo yang berikutnya mungkin akan membawanya bertemu dengan Luffy.

"Aku akan membagi ceritaku denganmu nanti, Ace."

Melihat adik kecilnya menangis mengatakan kalau ia membiarkan Ace mati dihadapannya membuat Sabo juga ingin menangis. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Ia sudah melupakan mereka.

"Aku senang kau tetap hidup, Luffy."

Sabo masih memiliki saudara. Dan ia kali ini akan selalu mengingatnya.

Burgess tak pantas menertawakan Ace. Ia bahkan tak pantas menyebut nama Ace. Beraninya ia menertawakan pilihan Ace?

Mereka adalah kakak. Wajar saja jika Ace ingin melindungi Luffy, karena Sabo pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sabo yakin Ace setuju dengannya.

Mereka tak bisa memaafkan Burgess.

 _"Mugiwara no Luffy adalah adikku! Karena itu, takkan kubiarkan kalian menyakitinya!"_

Sabo tak akan pernah menyesal. Sabo tak akan mengejar balas dendam. Karena Sabo sekarang memiliki hal yang lebih penting dari semua itu.

 ** _Terima kasih, Ace._**

(Karena sudah menjadi temanku)

(Karena sudah menerimaku)

(Karena menjadi saudaraku)

 ** _Terima kasih, Luffy._**

(Karena kau sudah bertahan)

(Karena menjadi adikku)

(Karena memberiku kesempatan kedua)

OoO

Luffy adalah bocah kecil yang kesepian. Orang-orang dewasa menyukainya dan bersikap baik padanya, tapi tak ada anak-anak yang mau bermain dengannya.

Ia berbeda. Ia bukan lagi manusia biasa. Ia adalah manusia karet.

Shanks telah pergi dan Luffy kembali kesepian. Hanya Makino yang terkadang bermain dengannya, tapi Makino pun juga sibuk dengan bar nya.

Luffy ingin punya teman.

Kemudian jicchan datang dan meninggalkannya dengan bandit gunung.

Luffy benci bandit gunung. Apakah jicchan tidak tahu itu?

"Disana ada Ace, dia akan menjagamu."

Seorang teman? Luffy tak akan membuang kesempatan itu. Ia akan terus berusaha agar anak itu mau berteman dengannya. Luffy tak peduli dengan buaya, beruang, harimau, jembatan, dan sungai yang deras. Ia akan melakukan apapun, agar mereka menerimanya.

 _"Kau ingin aku tetap hidup?"_

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja Luffy ingin Ace hidup. Luffy tak ingin sendirian lagi. Sendirian itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Mereka menerimanya sebagai teman. Dan setelah itu mereka menerimanya sebagai seorang adik. Saudara tak akan pernah terpisahkan bukan? Selama Luffy bersama Ace dan Sabo, ia tak takut dengan apapun, karena mereka akan menjaganya.

 ** _"Punya kakak adalah yang terbaik!"_**

Luffy tak akan pernah sendirian. Walaupun bangsawan itu mengambil Sabo dari mereka. Karena Ace berjanji akan selalu bersamanya. Ace berjanji tak akan pernah mati. Dan Luffy selalu percaya pada kakaknya.

 _"Dengar Luffy! Kita harus hidup tanpa penyesalan! Sabo juga pasti menginginkan hal itu!"_

Dan Luffy akan hidup tanpa penyesalan. Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat kuat kuat kuat kuat kuat kuat kuat kuat kuat dan kuat lagi. Agar ia tak terkalahkan. Agar ia tak kehilangan siapapun lagi.

Sendirian itu menyakitkan. Tapi Luffy sekarang tahu, kehilangan itu lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Luffy tak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan lagi. Ace adalah saudaranya. Tak ada yang boleh mengambil Ace darinya. Tidak para bangsawan, tidak Marine, tidak jicchan, tidak pemerintah dunia.

Tapi Luffy gagal.

Ia kehilangan lagi.

Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah berada di tangannya.

 _(Ace tak akan pernah kembali)_

 _(Ace tak akan pernah memukul kepalanya dan memarahinya lagi)_

 _(Ace tak bisa memenuhi janjinya)_

Luffy tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

 _"Kau masih punya hal berharga bukan?"_

Suara Jimbei terdengar samar, tapi pertanyaan itu membuat Luffy kembali. Jimbei benar. Ia masih punya hal berharga yang harus ia lindungi. Kali ini ia harus benar-benar menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Ia tak boleh gagal. Luffy akan menjaga semua yang berharga baginya.

Ia tak akan mengizinkan dirinya kehilangan siapapun ( **lagi** ).

Luffy akan menjadi kuat. Lalu ia akan mengarungi lautan dengan bebas. Dan ia akan menjadi raja bajak laut. Bukan hanya karena itu adalah impiannya.

Tapi karena Ace dan Sabo percaya padanya.

Ia akan mengalahkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya.

 _"Sabo? Kau mendapatkan Mera-mera no Mi?"_

 _"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mendapatkan kekuatan Ace!"_

Luffy tersenyum. Ia tak akan pernah lagi sendirian. Ia punya nakama nya. Dan Sabo juga kembali bersama dengan kekuatan Ace.

 ** _"Punya kakak adalah yang terbaik!"_**

Luffy serius.

Ace dan Sabo adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Luffy memasang topi jeraminya.

 _ **Terima kasih, Sabo.** _

(Karena kau mendapatkan kekuatan Ace)

(Karena tak membiarkanku sendiri)

(Karena kau kembali)

 ** _Terima kasih, Ace._**

(Karena telah menjadi kakakku)

(Karena telah menjagaku)

(Karena telah berusaha memenuhi janjimu padaku)

(Karena tak membiarkanku sendirian)

 ** _"Terima kasih. Karena kau telah hidup, Ace."_**

Luffy sudah siap.

OoO

* * *

Little Chomper tak percaya selama tiga minggu berturut-turut menangis membaca chapter terbaru One Piece. Pertama karena kemenangan Luffy, kedua karena pesan terakhir Ace, dan ketiga karena cerita Sabo.

Chapter ini sudah selesai dari minggu lalu, dan hanya mengalami sedikit perubahan untuk part Sabo :) Little Chomper berpikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk publish chapter ini, walaupun awalnya berencana untuk publish salah satu request chapter. Maaf, Little Chomper janji akan publish chapter request berikutnya.

Oh, btw ini update terakhir menjelang lebaran. Karena Little Chomper libur dulu, makanya kali ini chapternya lebih panjang dari yang biasa. Semoga kalian menyukainya!

Thanks as always to **sgiariza** ( _hehe.. masalah teknis bikin telat_ ), **Blank** ( _sorry, Little Chomper belum ada ide buat sekuel, tapi lagi bikin prekuelnya_ ), **Ardie agregor** ( _oke, ntar Little Chomper coba_ ), **iib. junior** ( _akhirnya, teman seperjuangan!_ ), dan **Hikaru Rikou** ( _semoga chapter ini cukup mengharukan_ )

Ah, dan jangan lupa like page Little Chomper~

R&R minna~~


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper~

* * *

 **CHAPTER XXIX**

 **A LITTLE MOMENT OF UNDERSTANDING**

 _"Kita akan singgah di pulau itu!"_

 _"Kita akan menolong mereka!"_

 _"Kita akan menghajar orang itu!"_

Mungkin orang-orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka akan heran. Biasanya keheranan itu akan disertai dengan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahan dengan kapten yang melakukan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri seperti itu?"

Sanji tak pernah heran. Kapten mereka memang keras kepala dan selalu melakukan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri, tapi ia selalu memahami kru nya. Karena itu kru nya juga memahami kapten mereka. Orang-orang hanya melihat saat Luffy berkeras melakukan sesuatu, tapi Sanji bisa melihat setiap orang di kapal Sunny Go juga memiliki momen seperti itu. Dan Luffy selalu memahami mereka jika mereka bersikap seperti itu.

 _"Zoro, susul Nami bersama Usopp!"_

Tapi Zoro tidak mendengarkan Luffy ( _dasar kuso-marimo_ ) dan malah bertarung dengan Mihawk. Ah, perlu ditambahkan dia juga kalah dengan spektakuler. Luffy tak marah karena Zoro tidak mendengarkan perintahnya. Luffy paham pertarungan itu penting bagi Zoro.

 _"Sanji, kau boleh mengamuk disana!"_

Sanji tahu jika Luffy melarangnya, ia tetap akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi Luffy memahaminya dan memberinya izin untuk melakukan sesukanya sambil menunggu mereka menyusulnya, jadi Sanji tak perlu melanggar perintah kaptennya.

 _"Luffy, aku ingin menyelamatkan anak-anak ini!"_

Meskipun Luffy tahu kalau itu akan merepotkan mereka dan bukan urusan mereka (seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Law), ia menyetujui keputusan yang dibuat Nami. Saat Law mengutarakan keberatannya, Luffy dengan tegas menolak keberatan Law.

Sanji mungkin saja bisa berkata dengan keren kalau seorang laki-laki akan selalu memaafkan kebohongan seorang wanita, dan tanpa peduli apapun mengejar kereta yang membawa Robin, tapi Luffy sudah melakukan itu lebih dahulu daripada dirinya.

 _"Luffy, aku ingin membantu mereka!"_

Dan Luffy tanpa ragu mengiyakan permintaan Franky, meskipun ia sendiri belum pernah bertemu atau mendengar langsung kisah suku Tontatta ini.

(Luffy yang memaafkan Nami-san yang sudah mencuri kapalnya dan meninggalkannya di Baratie tanpa perlu mendengar alasan Nami sebelumnya)

(Luffy yang membakar bendera Pemerintah Dunia karena mereka sudah menyakiti Robin)

"Luffy! Berikan aku izin untuk menyerang balik kapal Big Mom!"

Sanji sebenarnya ingin langsung menghancurkan kapal yang sudah menghalangi jalan mereka, tapi masalahnya kapal itu adalah milik salah satu Yonkou. Dan apapun pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka, Sanji bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melawan perintah kaptennya dan membuat teman-temannya dalam masalah.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Shishishi!" Luffy tertawa riang. "Toh kita juga sudah punya hubungan buruk dengan mereka!"

"Aye aye, kapten!"

Sanji tersenyum. Kaptennya, walaupun egois dan keras kepala, tapi selalu memahami kru nya.

* * *

 _Ini request dari Guest~ Semoga suka._

 _Little Chomper akhirnya bikin multi chapter fic, jika ada waktu harap di check juga ya :)_

 _Like usual, no romance~_

 _Thanks as always to **Bayangan Semu** , **iib. junior** , **Anonim18** (thanks untuk rekomendasi AMV nya!), **Blank** , **sgiariza** , **Ardie agregor** , **Hikaru Rikou** , **Bunga Sharesputri** , **Zara Zahra** , **D. 'Gee-eun' Oktaviani** , dan **Ramii KY** untuk reviewnya. Ada yang nangis pas baca chapter sebelumnya? Artinya Little Chomper tidak sendirian~_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Masih seperti yang dulu~

* * *

 **XXX**

 **ACCIDENT**

Kru bajak laut Mugiwara mendapat kejutan saat bertemu kembali dengan kaptennya dua tahun kemudian.

Dia terlihat berbeda.

Alih-alih memakai rompi merah seperti biasanya, ia memakai tank top biru dengan cardigan merah dan celana pendek selutut serta tak ketinggalan sandal jepit kesayangannya.

Alih-alih berambut cepak, ia berambut panjang sepunggung.

Dan tubuhnya tidak terlihat kekar, tapi malah seksi.

Sanji mimisan saat bertemu kaptennya.

OoO

"Baiklah Luffy, kita harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini sebaik-baiknya. Aku yakin para marine masih belum sadar dengan keadaanmu saat ini."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Nami?"

"Jadi, saat kau melihat marine . . . . . . "

OoO

"Nona, apa kau melihat Mugiwara no Luffy? Ada orang-orang yang berkata melihat seseorang laki-laki memakai topi jerami berlari ke gang ini."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mata yang polos menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan anggota marine itu.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu, nona!"

OoO

 **BERITA BESAR!**

 **MUGIWARA NO LUFFY TERNYATA SELAMA INI PEREMPUAN!**

Sabo menggeleng tak percaya. Ia meletakkan Koran yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Iva yang anehnya terlihat gugup.

"Aku yakin ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu bukan, Iva-chan?"

"Tu-tunggu Sabo-kun, ini hanyalah kecelakaan!"

Ujung meja yang sedang dipegang Sabo hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kecelakaan? Kau mengubah adikku yang lucu dan polos menjadi perempuan dan kau bilang kalau itu hanya kecelakaan?"

Iva terlihat gelisah di kursinya. "Ta-tapi dia masih lucu dan polos, Sabo-kun. Dia hanya bertambah manis. Apa masalahnya?"

Sabo memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Bagus, sekarang aku punya alasan untuk membantai para fanboys."

"Tak mungkin seburuk itu, Sabo-kun."

"Diam, Iva-chan."

OoO

"Aku sangat menyukai Luffy-senpai! Dia kuat dan keren!"

Sabo mulai curiga.

"Aku punya seluruh kliping Koran yang ada berita tentangmu, Luffy-senpai!"

Sabo mengangkat alisnya.

"Demi Luffy-senpai, mati pun aku rela!"

Sabo mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menghilangkan gangguan berkepala ayam ini.

"Luffy-senpai, jadikan aku budakmu!"

Oke, Sabo sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Koala?"

"Ya, Sabo-kun?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar Iva-chan saat kita kembali ke Baltigo nanti."

* * *

Maaf~~ Little Chomper tak tahan godaan untuk membuat fem!Luffy dan reaksi Sabo saat mengetahuinya XD

Thanks as always to **sgiariza** , **Bayangan semu** , **Hikaru Rikou** , **iib. junior** , **Blank** , **Anonim18** , dan **aku terlambat** untuk reviewnya :)


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Harus diulang lagi ya?_

* * *

 **XXXI**

 **GRATITUDE**

Robin saat itu memang berkata jujur. Ia tak punya tempat untuk kembali dan ditangkap oleh Marine bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang ingin diambilnya. Satu-satunya pilihan yang dimilikinya adalah bergabung dengan gerombolan bajak laut Mugiwara no Luffy. Robin harus mengakui, ia memang selalu tertarik pada ' _Will of D'_. Pemuda itu memiliki D dalam namanya, sama seperti Saul.

Robin sudah mempersiapkan dirinya terhadap penolakan. Lagipula, orang waras macam apa yang mengizinkan musuhnya bergabung dengannya? Apalagi tanpa syarat apapun.

 _"Tentu, kau boleh bergabung."_

Walaupun ekspresinya tersenyum seperti biasanya, Robin tak menduga jawaban itu. Hanya persetujuan. Tanpa ancaman dan persyaratan. Itulah pertama kalinya Robin merasa tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa ia pantas bergabung dengan mereka?

 **(Terima kasih)**

 **(Karena sudah menerimaku)**

Robin tak bisa mengucapkannya.

OoO

Entah mengapa, kru nya kehilangan ingatan mereka. Awalnya mereka hanya kehilangan sedikit ingatan mereka, tapi lambat laun mereka mulai kehilangan seluruh ingatan mereka.

Robin tak ingin dilupakan, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah, karena itu ia harus tetap kuat dan menjaga mereka.

Saat Luffy mengalahkan makhluk yang mengambil ingatan mereka (seekor kuda laut?) dan mengembalikan ingatan mereka, Robin ingin mengucapkannya.

 **(Terima kasih)**

 **(Karena sudah mengingatku)**

Tapi ia masih tak bisa mengatakannya.

OoO

Pulau langit hanya sekedar mitos yang diceritakan dalam buku-buku dongeng. Robin tak pernah menyangka ia benar-benar akan mengunjungi pulau itu suatu hari nanti jika bukan karena orang-orang yang berada di kapal Merry-Go ini.

Mereka mengumpulkan informasi dan terlepas dari apakah informasi itu pasti atau tidak, mereka berpegang pada sedikit harapan yang ada dan tetap percaya, tak peduli orang-orang menertawakan mereka.

Robin mengagumi tekad mereka.

 _"Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Robin adalah wanita yang menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dalam kegelapan. Dia hanya tidak mengerti."_

Robin tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan mereka. Tapi ia tersenyum begitu melihat Usopp dan Luffy berlutut dihadapannya sambil menangis karena menginginkan api unggun. Robin sadar, begitu mereka mempercayainya, mereka akan berkata jujur tanpa mempermanis kata-kata mereka.

Sudah lama Robin tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Bukan hanya petualangan (dan kesempatan untuk membuktikan sebuah mitos), ia juga menemukan sebuah poneglyph. Walaupun tetap harus bertarung, tapi keadaannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya Robin bertarung untuk menemukan poneglyph (sendirian), sekarang ia bertarung untuk melindungi poneglyph (bersama-sama).

 **(Terima kasih)**

 **(Karena sudah membantuku lebih dekat dengan impianku)**

Dan Robin tetap tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

OoO

Kapten mereka adalah tipe impulsif.

Bergerak dulu, berpikir kemudian.

Tapi tak peduli apapun keputusan yang diambil kapten mereka, tak ada satupun yang berada di atas kapal itu yang menyalahkannya (kesal dan menyesal itu hal yang berbeda). Mereka tahu Luffy tak akan membiarkan dirinya berpisah dari teman-temannya.

Mereka hanya cukup berjuang sebaik mungkin dan percaya pada kapten mereka.

 **(Terima kasih)**

 **(Karena sudah memilihku)**

Robin masih terdiam.

OoO

"Bawa Robin pergi! Aku akan mengatasi masalah ini!"

Samar-samar Robin masih bisa mendengar suara kaptennya.

Dengan bodohnya Robin sudah melibatkan teman-temannya dengan masalahnya. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, teman-temannya kali ini adalah orang baik (walaupun dengan status bajak laut mereka). Ia harusnya pergi dan meninggalkan mereka.

Ia terbangun dan Chopper menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Tentang Luffy yang menantang Aokiji bertarung satu lawan satu agar yang lain bisa kembali ke kapal dan menyelamatkan Robin.

Tentang peringatan Aokiji pada mereka.

Tentang Luffy yang juga membeku.

Robin tak percaya melihat Luffy yang sudah sehat kembali dan menganggap hal itu sesuatu yang lucu. Tak ada yang bertanya padanya dan tak ada yang menyalahkannya. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti biasa.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk menyerahkan Robin pada Marine. Mereka tidak peduli dengan masa lalu Robin yang dijuluki dengan anak iblis.

Dan mereka tidak mengkhianatinya.

 **(Terima kasih)**

 **(Karena sudah percaya dan melindungiku)**

Robin mulai memikirkan pilihan yang ia punya.

OoO

Saat Luffy akan mengucapkan terima kasih, Robin menutup mulutnya.

Sungguh, ialah yang harus berterima kasih pada mereka semua.

 ** _"Terima kasih."_**

Ia tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu.

Tapi senyuman dari teman-temannya mengatakan kalau mereka tahu.

Mereka selalu tahu.

Dan Robin tak butuh kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya.

* * *

 _Kali ini Little Chomper akan posting salah satu request. Dari Ardie agregor tentang Robin yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luffy dan teman-temannya. Semoga suka!_

 _Thanks as always to **Bayangan Semu** , **Ardie agregor** , **sgiariza** , **Blank** , **iib**. **junior** , **aku** , **marushimayo** , **Z irawan** , **Guest** , **Ramii KY** , dan **Anonim18** untuk reviewnya. _

_Dan terima kasih untuk PM nya! Little Chomper akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: Kalian semua sudah mengetahui kebenarannya._

* * *

 **XXXII**

 **LOST**

"Kita tersesat." Usopp berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk Zoro. "Ini semua karena aku berkata kita harus berjalan ke arah barat dan kau berbelok ke kanan."

Zoro melipat tangannya. "Hmp. Semua orang tahu barat itu artinya kanan. Bukan salahku kau tidak tahu arah yang sebenarnya."

Usop mengerang dengan frustasi. Hal yang lebih buruk dari Zoro yang tersesat adalah Zoro yang tersesat dan tak mau mengakui kalau ia tersesat.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara kita kembali?"

"Kau bilang kapal kita berlabuh di utara pulau ini kan? Berarti kita harus terus lurus." Zoro berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Kenapa kita harus berjalan lurus? Kau tidak lihat matahari terbenam dibelakang kita?"

Tapi keluhan Usopp tak ada gunanya, karena Zoro sudah berjalan lurus. Usopp menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengejar Zoro. Antara tersesat di hutan sendirian di malam hari dan tersesat di hutan bersama Zoro, Usopp lebih suka pilihan kedua. Setidaknya jika mereka bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Zoro bisa mengatasinya.

OoO

"Ingatkan aku untuk tak pernah lagi percaya pada petunjuk arah darimu."

"Hmph."

"Zoro, apa kau sadar kita sekarang berada di dalam jurang yang dindingnya terlalu licin untuk dipanjat? Belum lagi ini benar-benar sudah malam dan entah makhluk apa yang tinggal dalam jurang ini." Usopp hampir menangis. Ia tak pernah mengalami masalah dengan serangga, tapi ia benci hewan-hewan raksasa yang bisa memakannya dengan sekali telan.

Zoro tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Oi Zoro, jangan tidur!"

OoO

Usopp mengusap-usap matanya. Sejak kapan ia tertidur?

"Usopp! Zoro! Dimana kalian?"

Usopp merasakan harapan mulai muncul.

"Luffy! Kami disini!"

Tangan karet terjulur kedalam jurang dan beberapa saat kemudian Usopp dan Zoro sudah berdiri disamping Luffy.

"Luffy! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?"

Luffy menggosok-gosok hidungnya. "Shishishi! Aku tak bisa menemukan jalan ke Sunny-Go, jadi aku mencari kalian."

"Tunggu. Jadi kau juga tersesat?"

"Yep!"

Tiba-tiba Usopp merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Nami. Ia baru sadar betapa berartinya tugas Nami. Dengan seorang kapten dan first mate seperti Luffy dan Zoro, mereka pasti tak akan pernah mencapai Grandline, apalagi Shin Sekai jika bukan karena Nami.

"Kalian tahu, aku tak akan pernah menjelajahi pulau lagi bersama kalian!"

* * *

(Yah, USopp memang sering melakukan hal yang berlawanan. Ingat saat dia marah-marah ketika Robin dan Zoro makan bekal, tapi berikutnya dia ikut makan bekalnya juga?)

Thanks as always to **iib. junior** , **aku** , **Dragion A.M** , **Ril Analin** , **sgiariza** , dan **Ardie agregor** untuk reviewnya~


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Not mine~_

* * *

 **XXXIII**

 **THE BIGGEST FEAR**

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Luffy menatap nakamanya yang sedang tertawa dan bercanda di dek kapal.

"Sendirian."

.

.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Zoro menggenggam katananya dengan erat.

"Melanggar sebuah janji."

.

.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Nami menggoreskan penanya, menatap peta yang baru separo selesai.

"Kehilangan arah."

.

.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Usopp memainkan biji-biji pop greennya.

"Menjadi pengecut saat orang-orang membutuhkanku."

.

'

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Sanji menaburkan garam dan lada diatas masakannya.

"Membuat seseorang kelaparan."

.

.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Chopper memisahkan obat-obat yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Tak bisa menyembuhkan yang sakit."

.

.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Robin mengambil salah satu buku dari rak tertinggi di perpustakaan.

"Melupakan sejarah."

.

.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Franky mengambil cola dari lemari pendinginnya.

"Terlambat menyelamatkan rumah kami."

.

.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

Brook menggesek biolanya, memainkan sebuah lagu tenang pengantar tidur.

"Kegelapan."

.

.

* * *

 _Pendek sih, tapi hari ini Little Chomper akan posting dua chapter sekaligus._

 _Thanks as always to **Bayangan semu** , **iib. junior** , **sgiariza** , **Ardie agregor** , **aku** , **Blank** , dan **Anonim18** untuk reviewnya~_


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: One Piece hanya milik Oda-sensei~_

* * *

 **XXXIV**

 **THIS TIME, AGAIN**

 **(Part 1)**

 **(Modern AU + OOC)**

Bagi Luffy, rumah adalah tempat dimana nakamanya berada.

Bagi gerombolan bajak laut Mugiwara, tempat mereka pulang adalah kapten mereka.

* * *

 **Zoro**

Zoro merapikan pakaiannya. Ia akan bertemu dengan seorang klien hari ini.

"Jadi, kau akan melindungiku dari apapun?"

"Aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang mengancam nyawamu. Tidak, aku tak akan melindungimu jika kau bertengkar dengan istrimu." Zoro mengulangi deskripsi layanannya kepada kliennya hari ini.

"Bagus. Ini uang mukanya. Sisanya akan kubayar saat tugasmu selesai. Kau akan melindungiku seminggu ini."

Zoro mengantongi uang itu. Ia berdiri dan berjabatan tangan dengan kliennya.

Ya. Dia adalah pengawal bayaran. Ia akan mengawal siapapun selama orang itu membayarnya, tak peduli apakah orang itu dianggap jahat atau baik. Zoro sendiri tak peduli dengan hitam atau putih dan beranggapan dirinya berada di area abu-abu.

Begitu kliennya pergi, Zoro melepaskan dasinya dan mengeluarkan botol sake dari lemari persediannya. Ia memang punya wine, brandy, dan beberapa jenis minuman lainnya, tapi entah mengapa ia lebih menyukai sake.

 _'Hei Zoro, bagaimana kau bisa minum begitu banyak sake? Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak!'_

Zoro membuka matanya yang terpejam. Siapa yang sudah menanyakan hal itu padanya? Ia selama ini selalu sendirian, terlebih semenjak Kuina meninggal, tak ada lagi yang berani berteman dengannya. Zoro tak peduli. Ia juga tak butuh siapapun.

 _'Kau harus jadi nakamaku!'_

Lagi-lagi. Zoro tak mengerti. Siapa pemilik suara itu? Kenapa ia terasa begitu akrab? Bagaimana mungkin Zoro yang sudah terbiasa sendirian merasa kesepian setiap kali mendengar suara itu dalam kepalanya?

OoO

Zoro mengumpat. Jika ia memiliki ketiga katananya, ia bisa menghabisi semua orang ini dengan mudah. Tapi dua katananya yang lain sedang diasah, dan ia hanya sedang membawa satu katana bersamanya saat ini.

"Sial." Maki Zoro. "Apa aku harus kalah dari segerombolan orang-orang pengecut ini?"

"UWAAAAA!"

Zoro dan orang-orang yang mengepungnya menatap ke atas dan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya jatuh dari langit. Seseorang itu jatuh tepat menimpa salah seorang preman yang mengepung Zoro.

"Aah.. hampir saja. Kupikir aku akan mati." Seseorang itu ternyata hanyalah seorang remaja. Kelihatannya remaja itu lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Zoro. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Lho? Ini dimana? Kalian siapa?"

"Mati kau bocah!" Seluruh preman yang tadinya berniat membunuh Zoro mengubah targetnya.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Aku kan tak salah!" Remaja itu berteriak sambil terus menghindari sabetan pedang, pukulan, dan tembakan yang diarahkan padanya. Zoro sedikit kagum melihat pemuda itu terus menghindar tanpa kesulitan meskipun diserang banyak orang sekaligus.

"Oi..oi.. jangan lupakan aku." Zoro menghunus katananya dan menebas tiga orang sekaligus. Melihat Zoro yang mulai menebas, remaja itu juga mulai menghajar orang-orang yang menghajarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh preman itu sudah terkapar, dan yang berdiri hanyalah Zoro dan remaja itu.

"Itu pertarungan yang menyenangkan!"

Zoro mengamati remaja itu. Ia berambut hitam dengan bekas luka dibawah mata kirinya. Dipunggungnya tergantung topi jerami. Zoro merasa familiar dengan pemandangan itu, untuk alasan yang tak bisa dipahaminya.

"Kau harus hati-hati. Sebaiknya jangan pernah tinggalkan katana mu!"

Belum sempat Zoro mengatakan apa-apa, remaja itu sudah berlari ke arah jalanan yang ramai, dan Zoro tak bisa mengikutinya.

Zoro merasakan dorongan aneh, seakan ia harus menemukan remaja itu.

Siapa pemuda itu?

Dan bagaimana ia tahu Zoro tidak membawa semua katananya?

* * *

 **Nami**

Nami menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai kartografer. Lulus lebih awal dan dianggap sebagai jenius, Nami langsung ditawari pekerjaan oleh Departemen Kelautan dan ia menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Memang bayarannya tak banyak, tapi Nami mendapat cukup uang saku dari kegiatannya di pasar saham.

Nami menyukai laut. Bukan hanya karena namanya, tapi ia selalu merasa laut memanggilnya. Berada di dekat laut selalu membuat Nami tenang, dan menggambar membuatnya senang.

 _Bzzt..bzzt.._

Nami mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. "Ada apa, Gen-san?"

 _"Jangan pulang terlambat."_

"Baiklah Gen-san."

 _"Aku serius."_

"Iya Gen-san."

 _"Hati-hati di jalan."_

"Tentu, Gen-san."

Klik.

Gen-san sudah seperti ayah bagi Nami, dan dengan sikap overprotektifnya, tak sulit menganggapnya sebagai ayah. Saat Nami dan kakaknya Nojiko kehilangan ibu mereka, Gen-san tanpa ragu langsung mengadopsi mereka berdua dan membesarkan mereka sebagai putrinya. Walaupun mereka sudah dewasa, Gen-san tak pernah berubah. Selalu khawatir dan mencemaskan keadaan mereka.

Jam di ruang kerja Nami berdentang, menunjukkan pukul lima. Nami menyimpan pekerjaannya, merapikan mejanya, dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia tak ingin terlambat hari ini, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Gen-san. Lagipula, hari ini adalah waktu panen jeruk di perkebunan milik Nojiko, dan biasanya Nojiko akan pulang membawa jeruk segar yang baru dipetik.

Ia sedang merapikan alat tulisnya saat ia menatap pena yang sedang dipegangnya dan berpikir kalau penanya harusnya berlumuran darah.

"Eh?"

Nami tersentak. Darimana pikiran itu datang?

Nami bergegas merapikan mejanya. Ia pasti terlalu lelah sampai-sampai membayangkan hal-hal aneh.

OoO

"Nami, kau pulang tepat waktu hari ini."

Kakaknya menyambutnya sambil memakai celemek.

"Gen-san mengingatkanku untuk pulang tepat waktu." Nami tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kakaknya. "Apa kau membawakanku jeruk segar hari ini?"

Nojiko hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tak pernah paham kenapa kau begitu menyukai jeruk. Aku sudah memasukkannya kedalam kulkas."

"Terima kasih Nojiko! Aku menyayangimu!" Nami menyimpan sepatunya sebelum berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Oh ya, Nami. Aku menemukan gambar-gambar lamamu saat membereskan gudang kemarin. Kau bisa memilih yang mana yang masih penting bagimu sebelum aku membuang yang lain!" teriak Nojiko dari dapur.

"Hai!"

Nami mengambil kardus yang diletakkan Nojiko disudut ruang keluarga mereka dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ini gambar-gambar lamaku." Nami melihat gambar itu satu persatu. Setelah mengeluarkan hampir setengah isi kardus itu, Nami menyadari sesuatu. Semua gambar itu memperlihatkan orang-orang yang sama. Nami kemudian memisahkan gambar-gambar itu.

Satu tumpukan gambar seorang pemuda dengan topi jerami.

Satu tumpukan gambar seorang pemuda dengan tiga katana.

Berturut-turut tumpukan gambar seorang pemuda berhidung panjang, pemuda dengan alis keriting yang sedang merokok, rusa kecil yang memakai topi, gadis berambut hitam yang terlihat pintar, manusia robot yang memakai speedo, dan sebuah tengkorak yang bermain biola.

"Siapa mereka?" gumam Nami.

"Waah.. sudah lama tidak melihat mereka." Nojiko yang sudah selesai memasak duduk disamping Nami. "Kau selalu menggambar mereka saat kau masih kecil. Kau berkata kalau mereka adalah teman-temanmu dalam mimpi." Nojiko memegang dagunya. "Tunggu, kau tidak menyebut mereka teman, tapi ' _nakama_ '."

 _'Nami, kau adalah nakamaku!'_

Nami memegang kepalanya. Dimana ia rasanya mendengar hal itu?

* * *

 **Usopp**

Usopp adalah pengarang novel yang ternama. Novel-novel petualangan karangannya selalu menjadi best seller dan terjual habis dihari pertama rilisnya.

Novel karangan Usopp selalu bercerita tentang petualangan bajak laut, negeri raksasa, pulau langit, dan hal-hal fantasi lainnya. Menurut orang-orang yang sudah membaca novelnya, mereka merasa novel Usopp bukanlah fiksi tapi sebuah kisah nyata karena penulisannya yang begitu bagus dan menyentuh.

Setiap kali orang bertanya darimana ia mendapatkan ide itu, Usopp akan selalu menjawab, "Tentu saja karena aku salah seorang dari petualang-petualang itu!"

Tidak hanya novel, Usopp juga mengarang buku bergambar untuk anak-anak. Buku bergambar itu berkisah tentang Sogeking, seorang penembak jitu handal yang selalu bertarung untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Buku itu juga laris dikalangan anak-anak.

"Usopp-kun, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan novelmu yang baru?"

Usopp mengangkat kepalanya dari layar laptop yang sedang ditekuninya. Sahabatnya semenjak kecil, Kaya, berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Kaya!" Usopp menutup laptopnya. "Apa kau baru pulang kuliah?"

Kaya adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir. Ia akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Usopp-kun." Kaya tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan salah satu cangkir teh yang sedang dipegangnya.

Usopp menerima cangkir itu. "Apa? Ooh.. tentang novel itu? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan chapter terakhir dari petualangan bajak laut topi jerami di negeri para mainan, Dressrosa."

"Uwaaa… kedengarannya sangat menarik. Apa aku boleh membacanya sekarang?"

"Masih ada beberapa bagian yang harus kuperbaiki, Kaya. Aku berjanji, jika sudah dicetak nanti, kau yang akan pertama membacanya."

"Benarkah?"

Usopp menepuk dadanya. "Tentu saja! Seorang prajurit lautan pemberani sepertiku tak mungkin ingkar janji!"

Kaya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu, prajurit lautan pemberani." Kaya kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Usopp-kun, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku ingin mengulang kembali pelajaranku hari ini. Besok kami memiliki kuliah umum dengan Dokter Tony."

"Tentu Kaya. Hati-hati di jalan, oke?" Usopp yang ikut tertawa, dalam hatinya berpikir, darimana datangnya istilah prajurit lautan pemberani ini?

"Rumahku hanya disamping rumahmu, kau ingat itu kan?"

OoO

Usopp sedang menandatangani novelnya saat seorang remaja mengulurkan novelnya yang terlihat sudah lusuh untuk ditandatangani.

"Aku sangat menyukai ceritamu!" remaja itu memberitahunya dengan ceria. "Aku bahkan mengoleksi kisah petualang Sogeking."

Usopp menandatangani buku itu dengan perasaan aneh. Ia merasakan perasaan familiar mendengar nada kagum remaja itu saat menyebutkan nama Sogeking.

"Aku menyukai hero, kau tahu."

"A-ah.." Usopp tersenyum. "Kau juga bisa menjadi hero, karena . . ."

"Mereka ada di dalam hati orang-orang yang pemberani, bukan?"

Usopp tertegun. Bagaimana ia tahu? Itu adalah catchphrase yang akan Usopp gunakan pada buku Sogeking berikutnya.

"Terima kasih, Sogeking!" remaja itu memeluk bukunya dan mundur, membiarkan penggemarnya yang lain maju. Usopp ingin mengejar pemuda itu, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan acaranya.

 _'Aku senang Usopp tidak disini. Ia pasti akan menangis melihat Merry pergi.'_

"Apa-apaan ini?" Usopp memegang dahinya. "Suara siapa itu?"

* * *

 **Sanji**

Jika ada hal yang lebih disukai Sanji daripada ladies, itu adalah memasak. Sanji selalu menikmati waktunya di dapur. Membuat masakan dan menciptakan resep baru adalah kegemarannya. Ia tak pernah kehabisan ide dan selalu memiliki masakan baru setiap harinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan resep baru setiap hari, Sanji?" seseorang pernah bertanya padanya.

"Entahlah. Kurasa di kehidupan masa laluku aku juga seorang koki yang harus memasak banyak masakan setiap hari."

Orang-orang akan tertawa mendengar jawaban Sanji dan menganggapnya hanya bercanda, tapi Sanji percaya pada jawabannya. Ia selalu memiliki ingatan samar tentang sebuah dapur yang luas dan kulkas besar yang memiliki gembok besar. Sanji tak mengerti kenapa kulkas itu harus digembok.

"Oi, waiter! Kesini!"

Sanji mematikan rokoknya. Kelihatannya ada seorang pelanggan yang perlu diajari tata krama.

OoO

Entah kenapa pagi itu Sanji terbangun lebih awal. Ia turun ke dapur dan memeriksa kulkas. Ia akan membuat sarapan sederhana dan kemudian bersiap untuk membuka restoran ayah angkatnya, Zeff.

Sanji merebus kentang dan daging sisa bahan masakan kemarin. Ia akan membiarkan bahan-bahan itu direbus selama beberapa saat. Untuk sementara, ia bisa merokok sebentar.

Sanji membuka pintu belakang dapur yang terhubung ke gang kecil dibelakang restoran mereka. Sanji hampir berteriak saat seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pintu itu terjatuh.

"Aww.." seseorang itu menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Oi, siapa kau, kuso gaki?" Sanji bertanya tanpa basa basi.

"Aku? Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku cuma berhenti sebentar. Aku akan segera pergi." Seseorang yang kelihatannya remaja itu bersiap pergi saat perutnya berbunyi dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu." Sanji menahan remaja itu. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun pergi dari restoran ini dalam keadaan lapar."

Remaja itu mengangkat topi jerami yang sedang dipakainya, menampakkan sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Aku tidak punya uang saat ini, dan aku juga bukan pelanggan restoranmu."

Sanji melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tak peduli. Tunggu disini sebentar. Kau bisa menemaniku sarapan."

Remaja itu tidak membantahnya dan duduk berjongkok disamping pintu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sanji sudah menyelesaikan menu sarapannya dan makan bersama remaja itu.

"Hmm..sudah lama aku ingin memakan masakan seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya mencicipinya dalam mimpiku." Remaja itu tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk perutnya. "Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu!"

Saat remaja itu pergi, kata-katanya masih terngiang dalam kepala Sanji. Apa maksud pemuda itu ia hanya mencicipi masakannya dalam mimpi?

 _'Perhatikan anak itu. Ia akan menang.'_

Sanji mengenali suara Zeff, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang harus diperhatikannya.

* * *

 _Dan~~ Part 1 selesai!_

 _Karena sesuatu dan lain hal, Little Chomper ga jadi posting dua chapter sekaligus kemarin. Gomenasai.._

 _Thanks as always to **iib. junior** , **sgiariza** , **Blank,** dan **Dragion A. M** untuk reviewnya :)_

 _Ketakutan terbesar Little Chomper? Sama seperti Luffy :) Little Chomper takut sendirian._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: One Piece adalah milik Oda-sensei.  
**_

* * *

 **XXXV**

 **THIS TIME, AGAIN**

 **Part 2**

 **Chopper**

Di usianya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun, Chopper sudah termasuk jajaran dokter top. Menjadi murid dari Dokter Kureha dan sukses menemukan vaksin untuk penyakit langka membuat nama Chopper melambung dalam dunia kedokteran.

Chopper tak mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan iri yang mengikutinya. Ia sudah kebal. Hatinya sudah mati saat orang tuanya membuangnya beberapa tahun yang lalu karena menganggapnya anak yang aneh dan menakutkan.

Memang, semenjak kecilnya Chopper berbeda dengan anak biasa. Ia tak suka bermain di luar dan lebih suka membaca buku di dalam rumah. Saat berusia tujuh tahun, ia sudah selesai membaca seluruh buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Orang tuanya memang tidak membuangnya ke jalanan, tapi mereka meninggalkannya di sebuah panti asuhan dengan alasan mereka akan menjemputnya suatu hari nanti.

Tentu saja mereka tak datang, dan setahun kemudian Chopper diadopsi oleh pasangan eksentrik, Hiluluk dan Kureha.

Hiluluk adalah seorang ilmuan yang menghabiskan harinya untuk meneliti hal-hal yang kelihatannya tidak penting, seperti bagaimana mengubah salju menjadi pink, bagaimana mengubah warna daun di musim gugur menjadi biru, atau bagaimana caranya menggabungkan kemampuan hewan dengan manusia.

Kureha adalah seorang dokter yang terkenal. Kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi, tapi ia dikenal memiliki kepribadian yang unik. Ia hanya akan mengobati siapapun yang menarik baginya atau bisa memberinya bayaran yang tinggi.

Tapi, walaupun menurut orang-orang mereka aneh, Chopper menyayangi orang tua angkatnya. Ia tahu Hiluluk sering meninggalkan makanan di depan pintu kamarnya saat Chpper sedang bekerja di malam hari, dan Dokter Kureha sering membelikannya permen kapas.

"Dokterin! Lihat reaksi ini! Aku berhasil menyempurnakannya!" Chopper memperlihatkan dua tabung yang sedang dipegangnya. Yang satu mengeluarkan asap pink, yang satu lagi mengeluarkan asap biru. "Dan aku juga yakin, aku bisa menggunakan serum kemampuan yang dibuat Dokter Hiluluk sebelumnya dengan aman."

Hiluluk sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sejak itu Chopper mengambil alih semua penelitiannya. Meskipun Dokterin berkata itu sia-sia, tapi Chopper tak menyerah.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan serum itu, Chopper?"

Chopper mengangguk.

"Orang-orang akan menganggapmu semakin aneh nantinya."

"Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin bisa berguna!" _baginya_ . . .

Apa? Siapa –nya yang baru saja Chopper pikirkan? Dia ingin menyempurnakan penelitian dokter Hiluluk, bukan ingin berguna bagi siapapun yang entah siapa dan tak dikenalnya.

 _'Dia juga monster, kau tahu.'_

Siapa yang monster?

* * *

 **Robin**

"Profesor Robin, bisakah anda memberikan penjelasan tentang reruntuhan kuno yang baru saja tim anda temukan?"

Robin tersenyum (senyum bisnis tentu saja), dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya oleh para wartawan. Ia dan timnya baru saja menemukan sebuah reruntuhan kuno di tengah padang pasir. Mereka menggali dan pada kedalaman lima meter menemukan reruntuhan sebuah kota lengkap. Penggalian lebih jauh juga menemukan sebuah ruangan jauh dibawah tanah. Ruangan itu sudap separo hancur, tapi isi di dalam ruangan itu masih utuh.

Ruangan itu hanya berisi sebuah kubus batu raksasa dengan tulisan yang tidak Robin pahami. Ia sudah memerintahkan timnya untuk tetap menggali sementara ia kembali ke universitas untuk beberapa hari karena ia harus mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan.

"Aku yakin pernah membaca buku yang membahas tentang tulisan ini di suatu tempat."

Robin terus mencari dan mencari, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali lagi ke situs penggaliannya.

Robin tak menyangka akan menemukan buku itu di rumahnya. Ia tak menemukannya pada bagian buku-buku arkeologi, apalagi literatur sastra kuno. Ia menemukannya pda bagian novel fiksi koleksinya.

Robin mengambil novel "Petualangan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami di Alabasta" dan membalik-balik novel itu. Ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya pada chapter 25. Chapter itu berjudul 'Poneglyph'.

 _'Norin menatap poneglyph itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaan Norin. Akhirnya ia semakin dekat dengan impiannya. Raja Phyton sudah pasrah, ia hanya bersandar ke dinding. Ia terlihat putus asa dan bersiap untuk kejatuhan kerajaannya. Tapi Norin sama sekali tidak berminat dengan senjata. Ia hanya ingin menemukan sejarah._

 _Norin menegakkan kepalanya. Ia sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Norin tak akan memberitahu Aligator tentang apa yang sudah dibacanya.'_

Di halaman itu juga terdapat ilustrasi ruangan rahasia tempat poneglyph itu berada. Ruangan itu benar-benar terlihat mirip dengan ruangan yang Robin gali dengan timnya. Bagaimana pengarang buku ini mengetahui ruangan itu?

 _Beep..beep.._

Robin mengambil ponselnya.

Ah, sepertinya hatersnya memposting sesuatu lagi.

'Nico Robin bukanlah seorang arkeolog. Ia hanya seorang *biiiip*'

'Dia pasti hanya memanfaatkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan nama.'

Paling tidak orang-orang itu secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau ia cantik. Robin meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Ia sudah bosan dengan pesan-pesan seperti itu. Dan tak ada pengaruhnya jika ia membantah orang-orang itu. Lagipula, sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang membelanya. Robin selalu sendirian.

Beep..beep..

Robin kembali mengambil ponselnya. Tampaknya akan lebih banyak postingan hari ini karena wawancaranya barusan.

'Memangnya kalian tahu apa tentang Nico Robin? Kalian tak pantas mencelanya. Kalian pasti tidak lebih baik darinya.'

'Oi..oi.. Kuso-gaki. Bagaimana kalian bisa mengejek seorang lady ha?'

Robin tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani membelanya secara terang-terangan.

 _'Robin! Katakan kalau kau ingin hidup!'_

Robin mengejapkan matanya. Siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada penuh harapan seperti itu?

OoO

Robin memutuskan untuk menghubungi novelis itu. Ia ingin tahu apakah ini hanya kebetulan atau novelis itu memang tahu sesuatu.

"Halo? Saya Nico Robin. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Usopp-san?"

"Ah, arkeolog itu? Maaf Nico Robin, untuk hari ini jadwal Usopp sudah penuh. Tapi anda bisa bertemu dengannya besok."

"Baiklah. Jam berapa saya bisa menemuinya?"

"Usopp bisa menemui anda pukul sepuluh pagi di toko buku Raindust."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Nico Robin."

Robin tak yakin dengan pertemuannya besok. Apakah bertemu di toko buku yang ramai tidak akan menimbulkan skandal? Robin tak masalah jika dirinya terkena skandal, ia sudah biasa, tapi ia tak ingin novelis itu terlibat masalah. Robin cukup menyukai karangannya, dan Robin tak yakin apakah ia akan tetap menulis jika terkena skandal yang parah.

Robin menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi sebelum mandi. Begitu ia selesai mandi, ia duduk di depan televisi dengan secangkir kopi panas dan sandwich yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Robin menyalakan televisi, mencari channel yang menayangkan berita hari ini.

"Berita hari ini …"

Robin menjatuhkan remote yang sedang dipegangnya saat mendengar berita terbaru.

"Tak mungkin . . . . ." gumam Robin.

* * *

 **Franky**

"Franky aniki, ada permintaan dari artis terkenal untuk mendesain vila barunya!"

"Hmmm? Siapa artis itu?"

"Seorang model dan aktor bernama Spandam."

"SUPER!"

"Kita terima, aniki?"

"TOLAK PERMINTAANNYA!"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak menyukainya!"

Franky tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan marah yang tak tahu datangnya darimana saat mendengar nama Spandam. Yang ia mengerti hanyalah ia membenci Spandam, walaupun Franky yakin ia belum pernah bertemu model itu seumur hidupnya.

Franky meletakkan pensilnya saat mendengar Mozu dan Kiwi memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Ia menyimpan rancangan rahasianya di dalam laci dan mengunci lacinya sebelum turun ke lantai bawah.

Ruang makan selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Franky Family adalah keluarga besar. Tak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki hubungan darah, tapi itu tak mencegah mereka untuk menjadi saudara. Franky sendiri mengumpulkan keluarganya. Setiap kali ia menemukan remaja dan anak-anak yang terlunta-lunta di jalanan, ia membawa mereka pulang.

Ia mencarikan pekerjaan bagi yang sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja dan menyekolahkan yang masih anak-anak. Uang bukan masalah bagi Franky. Bayarannya sebagai seorang arsitek lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga besarnya.

"Aniki, Iceburg-san bertanya apakah pesanan desain kapalnya sudah diselesaikan?"

Franky meneguk cola nya sebelum menjawab, "Sudah. Kau kirimkan langsung ke Galley-La nanti."

"Baik, aniki!"

Franky menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin menyelesaikan desain rahasia yang dikerjakannya malam ini juga.

 _ **'Kau lihat cetak biru ini? Aku akan membakarnya.'**_

Franky menoleh ke arah Mozu yang sedang bergumam membaca novel sambil menyuap makan malamnya.

"Mozu, apa yang kau baca?"

Mozu mengangkat novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Jangan membaca saat sedang makan malam, Mozu!"

"Maaf aniki!" Mozu menyimpan novelnya, tapi ia makan dengan cepat. Kelihatannya ia ingin segera membaca bukunya kembali.

Franky berdiri dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa kata-kata yang didengarnya tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya.

OoO

Franky mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang berisi desain senjata dari lacinya.

Ya.

Hobi rahasia Franky adalah mendesain senjata. Dan juga robot. Franky selalu merasa paling bahagia saat ia merancang hal-hal seperti itu, bukan karena ia ingin menggunakannya, tapi karena ia merasa hal-hal seperti ini akan membuat orang-orang kagum.

Tapi anehnya, Franky tak pernah ingin memperlihatkan karya nya ini pada siapapun. Bagaimana ia akan membuat orang-orang kagum jika ia tak memperlihatkan desainnya ini? Franky berani bertaruh, mafia, yakuza, dan pemerintah akan berlomba-lomba memesan senjata buatannya.

Siapa yang sebenarnya ingin dibuatnya kagum?

Franky mengambil salah satu desain robotnya yang paling lama.

 _'Iron Pirate'_

* * *

 **Brook**

Brook tak pernah mengerti. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Fansnya tersebar dimana-mana. Kemanapun ia pergi, pasti selalu ada yang mengelu-elukannya.

Tapi kenapa Brook merasa kesepian?

Brook tak pernah menemukan jawabannya hingga saat ini.

"Brook, besok ada acara jumpa fans di gedung XX." Manajernya memberitahunya dengan senyum lebar.

Brook hanya mengangguk. Ia menunggu sampai mendengar suara mobil manajernya menjauh sebelum mengambil kotak biolanya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Brook hanya merasa rasa kesepiannya sedikit berkurang saat bermain biola, piano, atau berlatih anggar. Dua hal yang menyenangkan bagi Brook selain music adalah hipnotis dan anggar.

Ia tak pernah memperlihatkannya dihadapan umum, tentu saja. Ia berlatih diam-diam dan hanya menjadikan hewan-hewan disekitar rumahnya sebagai objek percobaan hipnotisnya. Brook sudah mencoba dengan berbagai instrument music, tapi hipnotisnya lebih kuat jika ia menggunakan biolanya. Karena itulah Brook tak pernah meninggalkan biola dan pedangnya (yang sudah disamarkan sebagai tongkat) kemanapun ia pergi.

Puas bermain biola, Brook menyimpan kembali biolanya. Ia beralih ke piano. Ia sudah lelah, tapi ia tahu ia tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika ia tidak memainkan lagu ini sebelum tidur.

Bink's Sake.

OoO

Setelah acara jumpa fans nya, dua hari kemudian Brook mengadakan konser besar-besaran di stadium paling megah dan paling luas di tempatnya. Tiket konsernya sudah terjual habis enam bulan sebelum konsernya berlangsung, dan menurut kabar yang beredar, banyak permintaan untuk menambah tempat duduk agar orang-orang yang tidak mendapatkan tiket bisa kebagian menonton konsernya.

Brook duduk di ruang tunggunya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, seakan tegang dan cemas karena sesuatu. Brook memegang dadanya. Apa yang terjadi hari ini? Apa ia mengalami demam panggung?

OoO

Brook membungkukkan badannya setelah menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, Brook ingin menyanyikan satu lagu tambahan sebelum menutup konsernya.

"Baiklah minna-san! Ini adalah lagu penutup konser Soul King Brook untuk kali ini! Aku belum pernah menyanyikan lagu ini dimanapun. Kalian adalah yang pertama kali mendengarnya!"

Terdengar sorakan membahana, dan Brook pun mulai bernyanyi.

 _"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

 _Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_

 _Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta"_

Ditengah kerumunan penggemarnya yang menonton, tiba-tiba saja mata Brook tertumbuk pada seorang pemuda. Berbeda dengan penggemarnya yang berteriak atau melambaikan sesuatu, pemuda itu duduk tenang dan mendengarkan lagunya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Brook hampir menjatuhkan mic yang sedang dipegangnya saat melihat pemuda itu meneteskan air mata saat ia mengakhiri lagunya.

Brook tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu, tapi kenapa rasa kesepiannya hilang saat ia menatap pemuda itu?

OoO

* * *

 _Part 2, done!_

 _Masih ada sekitar satu part lagi. Little Chomper berharap bisa segera publish setelah Little Chomper mengeditnya :)_

 _Thanks as always to , **sgiariza** , **Blank** , **iib. junio** r, **aku** , **Ramii KY** , dan **Hikaru Rikou** untuk reviewnya~_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: One Piece bukanlah milik Little Chomper

* * *

 **XXXVI**

 **THIS TIME, AGAIN**

 **Part 3**

 **Luffy**

Sejak ia mulai bisa mengingat dan memahami apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, Luffy sudah tahu ia berbeda.

Ia mengingat kehidupannya sebelum ini.

Ia ingat dengan keluarganya, ia ingat dengan nakamanya, ia mengingat teman-temannya, dan ia juga mengingat musuh-musuhnya.

Konsekuensinya, ia mengingat semuanya dengan detail. Artinya bukan hanya mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan, ia juga mengingat hal-hal buruk. Seperti kematian Sabo dan Ace serta kehilangan nakamanya.

Luffy heran. Kenapa harus dia? Dan kenapa hanya dia yang bisa mengingatnya? Ace dan Sabo tidak ingat apa-apa. Luffy sudah bertanya pada orang-orang dari masa lalunya yang sempat ditemuinya, tapi tak ada satupun yang mengingat masa lalu mereka.

Apa yang bisa Luffy lakukan dengan ingatan ini? Apakah ini hanya pengingat? Atau peringatan?

Luffy akhirnya memutuskan kalau ini adalah peringatan saat ia hampir kehilangan Sabo dalam kebakaran di rumah lama mereka saat ia berusia tujuh tahun. Ia menyadari Sabo tak bersamanya dan Ace saat mereka menyelamatkan diri dan mengambil resiko untuk kembali kedalam rumahnya yang terbakar untuk mencari Sabo. Ia hampir mati saat itu, tapi Sabo selamat. Luffy memiliki bekas luka bakar berbentuk X di dadanya saat salah satu tiang yang terbakar jatuh menimpanya, dan Sabo memliki bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya.

Seakrang Ace, Sabo, dan Luffy tinggal di sebuah komplek apartemen di tepi kota. Kakeknya ingin mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang menantang (artinya dekat dengan hutan, dimana dia bisa melemparkan mereka dan berharap mereka berlatih untuk bertahan hidup), namun tetap aman.

Awalnya Luffy tak mempercayai keberuntungannya saat bertemu dengan Ace dan Sabo. Ia kembali memiliki saudaranya. Kebetulan yang aneh kalau Ace tetap putra dari Gol. D Roger yang merupakan salah satu teroris paling dicari. Kebetulan kalau Luffy tetap putra dari Monkey D. Dragon yang juga adalah teroris paling dicari dan diketahui sebagai partner dari Gol D Roger. Kebetulan kalau Sabo masih putra dari sebuah keluarga kaya. Dan kebetulan kalau Garp masih bekerja sebagai angkatan laut.

Luffy hanya akan menganggap kebetulan-kebetulan ini sebagai misteri.

Ia akan meninggalkan masa lalu. Toh ia hidup di masa ini. Siapa yang peduli dengan masa lalu? Ia hanya akan mengingat masa lalu saat orang-orang yang disayanginya terancam.

Tapi ternyata Luffy harus peduli.

Karena masa lalunya kembali datang menghantuinya.

OoO

"Ace, kau kemana saja? Kenapa terlambat?"

Ace terlihat bersalah, dan Luffy curiga. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ace terlambat pulang. Padahal biasanya Ace yang akan memarahinya jika ia terlambat, tapi kali ini dia sendiri yang terlambat.

"Sabo tadi menelepon. Ia bertanya apakah kau sudah sudah pulang atau belum."

Sabo sekarang adalah pengacara. Ada kasus yang harus ditanganinya, karena itu malam ini ia tak akan pulang dan menginap di kantornya. Luffy tak masalah ditinggal sendiri untuk beberapa jam, tapi ia khawatir karena firasatnya berkata Ace menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"A-ah.. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

"Dimana? Dengan siapa?"

"Ayolah Lu, kau bertanya seperti kakek saja!" Ace mulai terlihat kesal.

"Kau tak mungkin terlibat dengan gerombolan Whitebeard kan?" Luffy berharap tidak. Ia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan nakamanya dan menjalani hidup yang tenang dengan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Ace yang memucat, Luffy tahu tebakannya benar.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ace menjawabnya dengan terbata. "Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Luffy mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya tebakan beruntung. Kau tahu bahayanya terlibat dengan mereka. Kenapa kau melakukannya, Ace?"

"Mereka menerimaku apa adanya, Lu!"

"Dan kami tidak menerimamu?" Luffy berusaha menampakkan ekspresi terluka. Ia mengerti maksud Ace, tapi ia tak ingin sejarah kembali terulang.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Ace berusaha memberi penjelasan, tapi tampaknya ia kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Luffy mematikan tv. "Itu pilihanmu, Ace. Aku tak akan melarangmu." Ia berbalik menatap kakaknya. "Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau tahu kami akan melibatkan diri di dalamnya." Luffy mengucapkannya sebagai pernyataan, dan bukannya pertanyaan.

"Lu!"

Luffy masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Ia memasang headphonenya dan menyalakan salah satu album terbaru Soul King. Ia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

 _'Apa semuanya akan terulang kembali?'_

OoO

Jawabannya ya.

Luffy yakin saat Ace pulang membawa tiga orang bersamanya.

"Lu, kenalkan. Thatch, Marco, dan Teach. Mereka adalah teman-temanku."

Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. Ia beruntung ia mewarisi firasat yang kuat dari masa lalunya, dan begitu ia menatap Teach, ia tahu Teach masih pengkhianat yang sama.

"Kau mau kemana kali ini, Ace?"

"Oyaji memberiku misi!" Ace terlihat begitu bersemangat, dan Luffy tak tega menahannya untuk pergi.

"Hati-hati saja kalau begitu. Dan jangan mati, oke?"

Ace dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"Aku serius." Luffy melipat tangannya di dada. "Terutama ossan dengan rambut panjang lucu itu."

"Oi bocah, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menata rambutku!"

"Kau memiliki bayangan kematian di belakangmu. Hati-hati saja." Dan Luffy langsung keluar dari apartemen mereka setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Luffy harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Ia tak mungkin mengajak nakamanya kali ini bersamanya. Berbeda dengan masa lalu, mereka sekarang bahagia, dan Luffy tak ingin merusak kebahagian mereka. Tapi ia tetap bisa berusaha menemui mereka untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya bukan?

OoO

Luffy bertemu dengan Zoro saat ia sedang berusaha menemukan kantor Sabo. Ia mencari gedung tertinggi dan memanjatnya, siapa tahu ia bisa melihat kantor Sabo dari sana. Tapi kakinya tergelincir dan ia terjatuh. Beruntung ia bisa memegangi tali jemuran yang terbentang antara gedung sehingga ia bisa menahan laju jatuhnya. Dan ia terjatuh tepat diatas seseorang yang sedang bertarung melawan Zoro.

Sudah lama Luffy tak bertarung bersama Zoro. Ia hanya bisa mengingat sensasinya dari mimpinya. Dan Luffy harus mengakui kalau hal itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi Luffy tak bisa tinggal dan mengobrol. Zoro terlihat baik-baik saja, dan Luffy tak ingin menganggu kehidupan (mantan) first mate nya.

OoO

Menemukan Sanji bukanlah hal yang sulit. Luffy sedang berkeliling kota saat ia melihat restoran bernama Baratie. Ia tak ragu lagi siapa yang akan ditemuinya disana. Sanji masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tak pernah membiarkan siapapun kelaparan, bahkan jika ia tak mengenal orang tersebut. Luffy selalu merindukan masakan Sanji. Tak ada yang akan pernah mengalahkan masakan Sanji menurutnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Luffy tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Sanji. Berbeda dengan dahulu, Sanji sekarang menjalani kehidupan yang tenang di restoran yang jelas-jelas bukan milik bajak laut, sementara Luffy masih putra seorang buronan dan sudah pasti memiliki masa depan yang suram. Luffy senang ia bisa menemukan Sanji dan mencicipi masakannya lagi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

OoO

Luffy sudah lama tahu siapa pengarang buku itu. Jujur saja, Luffy tak suka membaca, tapi ia membuat pengecualian untuk novel-novel karangan Usopp. Tampaknya, walaupun Usopp tak mengingat masa lalunya secara langsung, ia masih mengingatnya dalam bentuk lain. Luffy selalu membeli novel-novel Usopp dan mengoleksi buku bergambar tentang Sogeking. Memang umur Luffy sudah lewat untuk membaca buku bergambar seperti itu, dan Ace menertawakannya setiap kali ia membelinya, tapi itu tak masalah bagi Luffy. Buku-buku itu adalah bukti bahwa ingatannya adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Luffy tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk datang saat ia mengetahui Usopp mengadakan acara jumpa penggemar dan menandatangani bukunya. Ia ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana keadaan Usopp. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apa sekarang ia sudah punya banyak teman? Dan Luffy tidak kecewa. Usopp yang sekarang memiliki banyak pengikut (penggemar) dan ia tidak perlu berbohong tentang itu.

OoO

Luffy masih belum bisa menemukan Nami, tapi ia mengetahui Chopper sekarang adalah seorang dokter, Franky seorang arsitek, dan Robin adalah seorang arkeolog. Brook tentu saja menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Luffy sempat datang ke salah satu konsernya, dan Luffy terharu saat mendengarkan Brook menyanyikan lagu Bink's Sake. Ia sudah lama tidak mendengarkan lagu itu, dan mendengarkan Brook menyanyikannya membuat Luffy teringat mimpinya tentang saat-saat bahagia mereka di masa lalu diatas kapal mereka.

Robin masih pintar seperti biasanya, dan masih juga terikat pada sejarah. Ia bisa bekerja dengan sesuatu yang disukainya tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi sekarang, dan Luffy ikut bahagia untuknya. Yah, tentu saja masih ada orang yang membencinya, tapi Luffy tak bisa membantu Robin secara hanya akan mendukung Robin dari jauh.

Luffy melirik komentar baru di blog milik Robin dan tersenyum. "Kelihatannya, Sanji ikut berkomentar."

OoO

Luffy merasakan firasat buruk itu lagi. Malam ini Sabo kembali menginap di kantornya. Luffy sendirian dan firasatnya tak enak. Ia sudah berusaha menghilangkannya dengan makan cemilan dan minum teh, tapi tetap saja ia merasakannya.

"Apa mungkin sudah waktunya?"

Luffy mengambil tas ransel yang disembunyikannya di lemarinya dan memasukkan seluruh uang tabungannya kesana. Ia juga mencari paspor-paspor miliknya dan Ace lalu memasukkannya juga kedalam tas. Setelah melakukan itu, barulah Luffy merasa sedikit tenang.

BLAM!

Pintu apartemen mereka dibuka dengan kasar. Luffy sudah bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, tapi ternyata yang datang hanyalah Ace.

Ace yang terlihat pucat dan amat sangat marah.

"Ada apa Ace?" Luffy bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Bajingan itu! Teach mengkhianati kami!"

Luffy merasa seakan ada Lapahn yang melompat-lompat dalam perutnya.

"La-lalu?"

"Dia menusuk Thatch dan membawa kabur senjata serta uang yang harusnya dibawa ke markas besar!" Ace menggeram marah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Thatch? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Ace?" Luffy takut mendengar jawaban Ace, tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ia dalam keadaan kritis sekarang. Aku akan mencari Teach dan menghukumnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Ace mengepalkan tangannya.

Tanpa sadar Luffy memegang kaos yang sedang dipakai Ace.

"Ja-jangan pergi, Ace!"

Ace terhenti sejenak. Mungkin ia bisa melihat Luffy yang ketakutan, karena ekspresi Ace melembut dan ia menepuk kepala Luffy pelan.

"Aku harus pergi Lu. Sabo akan menjagamu sementara aku pergi. Aku akan pulang begitu aku menemukan Teach. Aku janji padamu."

"Bagaimana jika kau tak kembali?"

"Aku pasti akan kembali."

Tak ada bujukan, paksaan, ancaman, bahkan permohonan yang bisa menahan Ace. Luffy tahu sejarah akan kembali berulang. Tapi kali ini ia tak akan membiarkannya. Ia akan menyelamatkan Ace, meskipun jika sebagai gantinya ia yang harus mati, ia tak akan membiarkan Ace mati sekali lagi dihadapannya.

OoO

 _"Portgas D. Ace atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Gol D. Ace yang juga merupakan putra tunggal dari Gol D. Roger ditangkap pada tanggal XX saat penelepon yang tidak dikenal menelepon kantor polisi terdekat dan memberi tahu keberadaannya. Saat ini dia sedang ditahan di penjara Impel Up sambil menunggu keputusan pengadilan untuk hukuman yang akan diterimanya."_

OoO

Seorang laki-laki berambut hijau menjatuhkan gelas sake yang dipegangnya saat mendengar berita malam itu.

 _"Kau adalah kapten, karena itu kau tak boleh ragu. Jika kau ragu, kepada siapa kami akan bergantung?"_

Seorang gadis tersedak jeruk yang sedang dimakannya ketika menonton berita malam.

 _"Selamatkan aku."_

Seorang penulis novel hampir menjatuhkan laptopnya dalam ketergesaan untuk membesarkan volume televisi. Ia lupa kalau remotenya terletak disamping laptopnya.

 _"Bangkitlah! Jika kau tidak bangun, aku yang akan melawannya!"_

Seorang koki mengumpat saat abu rokoknya jatuh di celananya karena ia terlambat membuangnya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan berita sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk membuang abu rokoknya.

 _"Hei, apa kau percaya All Blue itu nyata?"_

Seorang dokter muda hampir meledakkan tabung kimia dihadapannya saat ia salah memasukkan takaran larutan kedalam tabung itu. Tangannya terhenti saat ia mendengar berita di televisi yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh ibu angkatnya.

 _"Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, tapi aku hanyalah seekor rusa kutub! Dan hidungku biru! Aku bukan manusia!"_

Seorang arkeolog menjatuhkan remote yang sedang dipegangnya.

 _"Izinkan aku mengarungi lautan bersama kalian!"_

Seorang arsitek hampir saja menghancurkan desainnya dengan air mata yang terus menetes saat ia mendengarkan berita dari radio di atas mejanya.

 _"Impianku adalah membuat sebuah kapal yang akan mengarungi seluruh lautan!"_

Seorang penyanyi terkenal memutuskan senar biolanya saat ia menggeseknya terlalu keras. Ia tak menduga akan mendengarkan hal itu di berita yang ditontonnya.

 _"Dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut!"_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menyandang ranselnya.

"Aku harus bersiap."

OoO

Delapan tempat yang berbeda, delapan orang yang berbeda, di waktu yang sama, mengucapkan hal yang sama.

 _"Luffy."_

Mereka mengingatnya. Mereka mengingat kembali pemimpin mereka, orang yang membuat mereka rela mengorbankan segalanya. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang.

Sang kapten saat ini membutuhkan mereka.

OoO

* * *

 _Part terakhir dari This Time, Again~_

 _Thanks as always to **sgiariza** , **Anonim18** , **Ardie agregor** , **Ramii KY** , **Kitsune857** , **Blank** , **Hikaru Rikou** , dan **aku** untuk reviewnya~_

 _Maaf . . . Little Chomper jarang update. Saat ini Little Chomper sedang menyelesaikan skripsi, dan sibuk di kampus. Little Chomper akan kembali lagi bulan Oktober nanti._

 _Terima kasih untuk dukungannya! :D_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang dulu~~

* * *

 **XXXVII**

 **A BOND WITH FREEDOM**

Saat tujuh kapten dengan 5600 anak buah mereka menawarkan kesetiaan mereka pada Luffy, Franky tidak heran. Kaptennya mungkin bukan yang terkuat saat ini, tapi ia adalah salah satu bajak laut yang paling dperhitungkan di dunia. Tapi Franky yakin, kapten-kapten itu mengikuti Luffy bukan karena Luffy kuat, bukan juga hanya karena hutang budi dan hutang nyawa, apalagi senioritas.

Ada sesuatu tentang Luffy yang membuat orang-orang mengikutinya. Ada sesuatu tentang Luffy yang mengubah orang-orang disekitarnya. Franky melihat itu selama ia berlayar dengan kaptennya, dan melihat bukti nyata dari para anggota yang dikumpulkan Luffy selama ini.

Franky tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ketujuh kapten itu tetap melakukan sakazuki, bahkan saat Luffy menolaknya. Karma itu nyata. Saat biasanya Luffy lah yang memaksa seseorang untuk bergabung dengannya, kali ini orang-orang lah yang memaksa untuk bergabung dengan Luffy. Franky tak sabar untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Sanji, Nami, dan Chopper.

Luffy berbeda dari bajak laut yang lain. Ketika seseorang memberikan kesetiaan mereka pada Luffy, maka Luffy juga akan memberikan kesetiannya pada orang tersebut, tanpa syarat apapun. Ia mengikat orang-orang bukan dengan sebuah ancaman atau bayaran, tapi ia mengikat orang-orang padanya dengan sebuah janji kebebasan.

Franky tak pernah mendengar tentang kapten yang mendukung mimpi para anggotanya.

Franky tak pernah mendengar tentang kapten yang bertarung demi mimpi teman-temannya.

Franky tak pernah mendengar tentang kapten yang menolak sakazuki karena ia tak ingin _merebut kebebasan seseorang_.

Kaptennya adalah seseorang yang unik. Luffy tak pernah peduli dengan formalitas, tapi ia peduli dengan makanan. Ia tak peduli dengan politik atau sejarah, tapi ia tahu arti dari sebuah nyawa dan kebebasan.

Franky menghormati kaptennya. Ia bersedia mati demi kaptennya.

Dan Franky berani bertaruh, 5600 orang yang baru datang ini akan melakukan hal sama dengannya.

Kenapa?

Karena Luffy sudah mengikat mereka semua.

Luffy sudah mengikat mereka dengan kebebasan dan janji kesetiaannya.

* * *

 _Little Chomper tahu harusnya sekarang waktunya fokus dengan skripsi, tapi Little Chomper amat sangat bahagia dengan chapter 800. Yah, walaupun panel terakhir sepertinya membawa firasat buruk, tapi paling tidak sekarang kita harus menikmati kemenangan dan bertambahnya anggota Luffy._

 _Thanks as always to **sgiariza** , **Bayangan semu** , **iib. junior** , **Blank** , **Kitsune857** , **Rahmi** , dan **Z. irawan3** yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya~ _

_Thanks juga untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite fic ini!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: One Piece dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Oda-sensei~_

* * *

 **XXXVIII**

 **A LITTLE MOMENT OF TRUST AND HOPE**

Zoro tahu ia akan mengikuti Luffy seumur hidupnya saat Luffy dengan santainya membelakangi Morgan dan yakin Zoro akan melindungi punggungnya.

(Dan Zoro sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mengartikan "Lari, Zoro!" sebagai 'berbalik dan tembakkan meriam itu pada musuh')

Nami sadar ia melibatkan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang dalam, dan begitu ia masuk ia tak akan bisa keluar lagi saat ia melihat pemuda bertopi jerami itu mengalahkan Buggy dan dengan percaya diri memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai navigatornya.

(Nami membenci bajak laut, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman bersama 'teman-teman' barunya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis saat meninggalkan mereka di restoran itu.)

Usopp tak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya saat bajak laut itu menyebut nama ayahnya dengan nada akrab dan penuh rasa kagum. Ia berpikir selama ini hanya dirinyalah yang percaya bahwa ayahnya adalah seseorang yang keren.

(Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memanggilnya sebagai teman, dan percaya pada cerita-ceritanya)

Sanji yakin All Blue itu ada, tapi hanya sedikit yang percaya pada legenda itu. Sanji ingin menemukannya, melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan memasak hidangan terlezat dengan menggunakan ikan yang ada disana.

(Kuso-gaki itu muncul, bertarung mati-matian, dan tidak sekalipun menertawakan mimpinya dan memaksanya untuk berlayar bersamanya.)

Chopper bukan rusa kutub biasa. Ia adalah anomali, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada. Hanya Dokter Hiluluk dan Dokter Kureha yang memperlakukannya seperti anak biasa dan tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya sebagai makhluk yang aneh.

(Seorang bajak laut datang memanjat gunung membawa dua temannya yang terluka. Ia mengajaknya berlayar bersama dan dengan cerianya mengatakan kalau ia adalah makhluk yang aneh. Tapi Chopper tidak lagi bersedih, karena saat bajak laut itu memanggilnya aneh, ia bisa merasakan kalau mereka menyayanginya.)

Robin dan mimpinya adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mustahil. Ia buronan pemerintah dunia, ia tak bisa dipercaya, dan ia sendirian.

(Kemudian seseorang memungut kembali hidup yang telah ia buang, mengembalikan hatinya yang telah lama hilang, memastikan ia memiliki sahabat yang percaya padanya, sebuah tempat untuk pulang, dan kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impiannya.)

Franky merasa dirinya adalah hentai ( _menjadi cyborg adalah suatu nilai tambah_ ). Ia hidup dengan menyembunyikan rahasia dan menanggung rasa bersalah. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya hanyalah menjaga hal terakhir yang ditinggalkan Tom-san padanya agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang tak pantas mendapatkannya, walaupun dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri.

(Namun, segerombolan orang datang dan pemimpin orang-orang itu mendeklarasikan perang pada pemerintah dunia karena menyakiti salah seorang teman mereka dan Franky tanpa sadar berharap ia adalah bagian dari gerombolan itu.)

Brook selalu sendirian selama lima puluh tahun dan hanya bertahan hidup karena janjinya pada seekor paus. Ia akan kembali ke Grand Line jika ia berhasil mendapatkan bayangannya dan menemui sahabatnya disana.

(Seorang anak laki-laki datang ke kapalnya, mengajaknya ikut bersamanya, bertarung untuk mendapatkan bayangannya, dan menyampaikan kabar tentang sahabatnya yang masih setia menunggunya).

Enam kapten dan kru mereka terperangkap dalam colosseum dengan alasan berbeda-beda. Mereka terlibat dalam sebuah perang yang tak mereka inginkan, terjebak dalam sebuah kurungan, dan hampir kehilangan harapan mereka.

(Sebuah harapan muncul, tak peduli betapa gilanya harapan itu, mereka berpegang pada harapan itu dan menang dengan mutlak).

Suku Tontatta hanya segorombolan makhluk-makhluk mungil yang kehilangan putri mereka dan dijadikan sebagai budak. Mereka ingin kebebasan walaupun dengan ukuran tubuh mereka yang tak mendukung dan jumlah mereka yang semakin berkurang.

(Sang legenda mengetuk pintu mereka, membawakan sebuah cerita dan pertarungan. Legenda itu menyelamatkan mereka, menemukan puteri mereka, dan pemimpin dari para legenda itu memberikan mereka kebebasan yang selama ini mereka cari).

* * *

 _Tadinya hanya sampai Brook, tapi karena chapter 800, Little Chomper menambahkan tokohnya._

 _Thanks as always **Bayangan Semu** ,, **Kitsune857** , **sgiariza** , **Blank** , **Anonim18** , **Z irawan3** , **Hikaru Rikou** , **Ramii KY** , dan **Shiori Amaya** untuk reviewnya~ _

_Untuk chapter berikutnya, Little Chomper masih ragu apa harus posting oneshot crossover dengan Naruto atau oneshot teori tentang kenapa poster buronan Sanji berbeda. Teori yang banyak beredar adalah Sanji seorang bangsawan atau putra dari Gorosei, tapi Little Chomper baru saja menemukan sebuah teori baru yang cukup menarik~_

 _See ya next chapter dan thanks untuk semua yang udah baca, review, follow, dan favorit fic ini!_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Masih seperti yang dulu~

* * *

 **XXXIX**

 **HIS UNTOLD PAST**

Ia selalu tinggal dalam ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Tak ada jendela, hanya ada sebuah pintu, tempat orang-orang memakai baju putih keluar masuk kamarnya. Walaupun ia menyebut tempat ini kamar, tapi hanya ada sebuah kasur, sebuah kursi dan meja, dan sebuah buku bergambar diatas meja. Seseorang akan datang tiga kali sehari, mengantarkan makanan untuknya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ia memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mandi, ke toilet, dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah ia selesai, ia akan dibawa kembali ke kamarnya, dimana ia menghabiskan harinya.

Hanya ada sebuah buku yang menemani harinya. Buku itu hadiah dari salah seorang yang selalu mengunjunginya. Buku yang berkisah tentang Montblanc Norland, seseorang yang berkata kalau ia sudah mengunjungi kota yang terbuat dari emas. Tapi tak ada yang mempercayainya, dan akhirnya ia dihukum mati karena dianggap berbohong kepada raja. Tapi sampai akhir hayatnya, Norland tak pernah sekalipun mengubah kata-katanya. Ia tetap percaya bahwa kota emas itu ada.

"Percobaan nomor 943, ini waktunya mengambil sampel darahmu."

Seseorang datang sambil membawa alat suntik. Ia dengan patuh mengulurkan tangannya, dan begitu orang itu selesai mengambil sampel darahnya, ia lagi-lagi ditinggal sendiri.

Ia kembali membaca bukunya. Menurutnya, Norland bukanlah pembohong. Seorang pembohong tidak akan mau mati demi kebohongannya, jadi ia yakin, disuatu tempat diluar sana, kota emas itu memang ada. Norland menemukan kota emas itu saat ia berlayar di lautan.

Ia menatap dinding dihadapannya.

Ia ingin keluar.

Ia ingin berpetualang.

Dan ia ingin melihat lautan.

"Aku ingin melihat laut . ." Ia membisikkan harapannya, berharap suatu saat itu akan terkabul.

OoO

"Bagaimana status percobaan ANMIT?"

"Dari 1000 sampel, hanya satu yang bertahan hidup."

"Apakah yang bertahan hidup itu bisa dimanfaatkan?"

Vegapunk menghela napas. "Bisa. Ia memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan otak yang pintar. Aku sudah mengetesnya."

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan? Apakah dia memilikinya?"

". . . . Tidak."

"Bagus. Temukan kuncinya. Begitu kau menemukannya, kita bisa membuat lebih banyak."

"Baik."

Vegapunk benci berurusan dengan Gorosei. Atau para Tenryuubito. Mereka hanya segerombolan makhluk-makhluk egois yang Vegapunk tak yakin lagi bisa disebut manusia. Mereka menganggap diri mereka yang paling hebat, dan ingin mengendalikan semua aspek kehidupan. Vegapunk membenci mereka, tapi hanya mereka lah yang bersedia membiayai penelitiannya, dengan syarat Vegapunk juga harus melakukan penelitian untuk mereka.

Kali ini mereka memaksa Vegapunk memasukkan dua akuma no mi pada satu wadah. Jika itu manusia biasa, maka mereka akan mati. Tapi Vegapunk mencoba mencari cara lain. Ia tidak menggunakan akuma no mi asli, melainkan akuma no mi buatan. Dan ia tidak menggunakannya pada manusia.

Ah, lebih tepatnya ia menggunakannya pada calon manusia. Ia menggunakan sel telur yang sudah dibuahi dan menyuntikkan sari dari dua jenis akuma no mi yang berbeda. Sel telur itu akan dibesarkan dalam tabung, dan terus diamati perkembangannya.

Dari 1000 sampel yang dibuatnya, hanya satu yang berhasil. Percobaan 943. Ia lahir dari tabung. Rambutnya pirang, sepasang matanya terlihat mati, dan alisnya . . . berbentuk pusaran yang unik. Vegapunk yakin kalau itu adalah akibat dari kekuatan akuma no mi dalam tubuhnya. Vegapunk menekan salah satu tombol pada keyboardnya, dan layarnya memperlihatkan kamar percobaan 943.

Anak itu menggumamkan sesuatu. Vegapunk menatap mata anak itu yang terlihat hidup, walaupun hanya sekejap. Ia mengulang kembali rekaman itu, berusaha membaca gerakan mulut anak itu.

"Aku ingin melihat laut . . ."

Vegapunk bukanlah seorang ilmuan kejam yang tak punya perasaan. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin anak ini bebas diluar, dan bukannya dikurung di laboratoriumnya. Anggap saja ini sentimen yang berlebihan, tapi Vegapunk merasa anak ini bukan hanya sekedar percobaan biasa. Ia sudah berbohong pada Gorosei. Anak ini memiliki perasaan. Dan juga impian.

Vegapunk berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar anak itu. Ia masuk setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kamar anak itu.

"Hei, apa kau ingin bebas?"

OoO

Ia berlari menjauhi laboratorium yang terbakar itu. Ia tak tahu ia harus kemana, tapi laki-laki berbaju putih itu memberinya sekantong uang dan beberapa pakaian.

"Dengar, beberapa saat lagi akan ada ledakan. Aku akan meninggalkan pintu kamarmu dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Ledakan ini akan terjadi di dekat kamarmu, jadi jika kau ingin bebas, kau harus lari dengan cepat. Apa kau bisa?"

Ia mengangguk. Ia tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. Ia akhirnya bisa keluar, menatap dunia dibalik dinding kamarnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa menatap kebelakang. Ia akan menemukan sebuah kapal, dan mungkin akan berlayar dengannya.

"APA? Laboratorium percobaan itu meledak?"

Vegapunk mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Bukan salahku. Sudah kubilang, mengembangkan akuma no mi buatan tipe baru itu beresiko, tapi kalian tak percaya padaku. Tabung yang berisi SMILE itu meledak."

"Bagaimana dengan percobaan 943?"

"Sayang sekali, ledakan itu terjadi di dekat kamarnya. Kamar itu selalu dikunci, jadi . . ." Vegapunk tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan memasang ekspresi kecewa. "Padahal itu adalah percobaan favoritku."

Laki-laki di layar memegang kepalanya. "Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Lanjutkan saja percobaan yang lain. Untuk sementara, percobaan ANMIT akan dihentikan."

Vegapunk mendengus dalam hatinya. 'Sementara?'

OoO

Ia menemukan sebuah kapal pesiar yang sedang berlabuh di tepi pantai. Kelihatannya ada masalah pada mesin kapal sehingga mereka berhenti sejenak di pulau tempat laboratoriumnya berada. Ia mendekat ke kapal itu, berusaha mencari cara untuk masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhasil masuk ke kapal itu. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya langkahnya membawanya menuju dapur kapal itu. Ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang menguar dari arah dapur, dan tanpa sadar ia membuka pintunya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" seseorang menyapanya. Ia tahu orang ini adalah koki. Ia terkadang diperbolehkan ke perpustakaan, dan disana salah seorang yang biasa mengunjunginya akan mengajarinya tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari matematika, fisika, sejarah, kimia, dan tentang dunia luar. Ia bahkan boleh membaca buku yang ada disana.

Ia hanya diam. Walaupun pengetahuannya tentang dunia luar terbatas, ia yakin kalau 'Percobaan 943' bukanlah sebuah nama.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

Ia menggeleng. Tepat saat itu perutnya berbunyi, dan laki-laki yang menyapanya tertawa kecil. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya merona. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan ia mengira laki-laki itu akan meninggalkannya, tapi laki-laki itu kembali membawa sepiring makanan yang masih hangat.

"Makanlah." Laki-laki itu menyodorkan piring itu padanya. Ia menerimanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih yang dibalas laki-laki itu dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau tinggal disini?" Laki-laki itu bertanya lagi, dan ia menggeleng.

"Apa kau punya rumah?" Ia masih menggeleng. Laboratorium itu bukan rumahnya.

"Kau mau bekerja disini? Kami kekurangan tenaga di dapur, dan kau bisa membantu untuk mencuci piring. Bagaimana?"

Ia akan menggeleng saat perkataan laki-laki itu membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. Laki-laki itu menerimanya di kapal ini? Ia akhirnya mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Bagus. Aku Akira, siapa namamu?"

Ia menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak punya nama."

Akira mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmmm… sulit juga jika kau tidak punya nama." Akira memegang dagunya. "Bagaimana jika aku memberimu nama?"

Ia menatap Akira penuh harap. Nama? Ia akan punya nama? Nama yang sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana kalau Sanji?"

Ia menyukainya. Sanji. Sekarang ia punya nama. Ia bukan lagi percobaan 943. Ia adalah Sanji.

"Aku menyukai nama itu." Sanji tersenyum.

OoO

Awalnya bekerja di Baratie itu menyebalkan. Setelah itu jadi biasa saja. Kemudian berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Sanji menyukai rutinitasnya di Baratie. Meskipun ia tidak bisa berlayar dan menemukan All Blue yang pernah diceritakan Akira padanya, Sanji puas dengan keadaannya saat ini. East Blue adalah lautan yang paling damai diantara lautan lainnya, sehingga bisnis restoran mereka cukup sukses. Lagipula Sanji memiliki hutang budi pada Zeff, dan ia tidak berniat meninggalkan orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tapi kenapa anak keras kepala itu harus muncul dan menganggu rutinitas Sanji? Zeff kelihatannya menyukai anak itu untuk alasan yang tidak Sanji pahami. Anak itu berkeras untuk membawanya bersamanya, bertualang menjadi bajak laut.

Sanji tertarik untuk bertualang, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Baratie. Ia akan meninggalkan impiannya dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan tenang dan aman di Baratie.

OoO

Sanji sama sekali tidak akan pernah menduga kalau ia akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain. Luffy adalah seseorang yang berbeda, dan Sanji entah bagaimana telah memberikan kesetiaannya padanya. Saat Kuma menawarkan kebebasan jika mereka menyerahkan Luffy, Sanji tak menyangka kata _tidak_ akan lepas dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Kesetiaan adalah hal baru yang dipelajarinya sejak ia berlayar bersama Luffy dan yang lainnya. Sanji belajar banyak hal sejak ia meninggalkan masa lalunya, dan ia selalu bertekad ia akan meninggalkan masa lalunya di belakang. Tapi saat kaptennya terancam, ia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Saat ini mungkin kalian belum mengenalku, tapi suatu hari nanti seseorang yang akan memberi kalian masalah besar adalah aku, Kuro Ashi no Sanji!"

Ini adalah tindakan bunuh diri, karena bisa saja nanti Kuma akan melaporkan dirinya pada Pemerintah Dunia dan Gorosei, tapi untuk saat ini Sanji tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kaptennya dan marimo sialan itu hidup, karena Sanji menyadari tanpa mereka ia tak akan pernah ingin dan akan mengarungi lautan serta berpetualang.

OoO

Luffy dengan bersemangat memberitahunya tentang poster buronannya dan jumlah hadiah buronannya yang bertambah saat mereka bertemu kembali di Zou.

"Ne Sanji, apa kau melakukan sesuatu selama tiga hari kita berpisah? Apa kau membuat marah pemerintah dunia?" Usopp bertanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sanji bisa melihat kalau Usopp benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Reaksi Sanji tentu saja menendang Usopp seperti biasanya. Sanji punya dugaan kenapa ia diinginkan dalam keadaan hidup, tapi ia tak ingin teman-temannya mengetahuinya, karena tanpa ditambah dengan masalahnya, saat ini mereka sudah punya cukup banyak masalah. Sanji berusaha bersikap normal dan mulai merajuk karena harga buronan Usopp yang lebih besar darinya dan teman-temannya kembali tertawa.

Sanji hanya berharap dua tatapan menyelidik dari kaptennya dan marimo itu segera berakhir. Kaptennya punya firasat yang tajam dan marimo itu tidak bodoh. Mereka tahu Sanji menyembunyikan sesuatu.

OoO

Sanji sekarang paham dengan perasaan Robin. Ia terlalu menyayangi teman-temannya, dan itu membuatnya rela membuang kebebasannya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada pemerintah dunia agar mereka melepaskan teman-temannya.

Sanji memohon kepada semua dewa yang diketahuinya agar kali ini teman-temannya bersikap pintar dan meninggalkannya. Toh ia hanya seorang koki dan mereka bisa menemukan banyak koki pengganti.

Sanji saat ini sedang terikat di atas meja operasi. Ia tak bisa lagi menghitung sudah berapa banyak suntikan yang diterimanya dan Sanji mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Jika ini takdir yang harus ia jalani demi menjaga teman-temannya aman dari tangan Gorosei, ia rela. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Nami-san, Robin-san, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, dan Brook menjadi objek percobaan. Cukuplah ia saja yang merasakannya.

Sanji hanya sempat merasakan angin yang berhembus sebelum berpikir, darimana datangnya angin di dalam ruangan tertutup ini?

Sanji kembali merasakan hembusan angin, dan dinding dihadapannya terpotong menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"SANJI! Kau janji kita akan pesta barbekyu akhir minggu ini!"

Oh sial. Kaptennya datang.

Sanji tak percaya lagi pada dewa yang tidak mendengar permohonannya.

Oh sial lagi. Kelihatannya marimo sudah meracuni oleh pikirannya.

OoO

"Sanji bukan namaku." Mulainya saat malam itu mereka pesta barbekyu untuk merayakan kebebasannya. Ia masih tak percaya mereka menghancurkan dan menenggelamkan pulau tempatnya berada (ditambah empat pulau lain disekitar pulau itu) hanya untuk mencarinya dan membawanya kembali.

Harusnya ia tak heran. Luffy tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Aku adalah Percobaan 943." Ia kembali berkata sambil membalik daging dan ikan di panggangan. "Aku sudah membohongi kalian. Apa kalian masih mau menerima seseorang sepertiku? Aku bahkan tak yakin aku ini manusia." Ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat tatapan kecewa dan penolakan dari orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga.

"Aku tak suka nama Percobaan 943." Celetuk Luffy. "Terlalu panjang. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Sanji."

"Percobaan 943." Usopp mengucapkan namanya. "Kau benar, Luffy. Terlalu panjang. Untung kau sudah mengubah namamu, Sanji. Aku pasti akan selalu salah menyebut angkanya."

"Kenapa kau harus peduli kalau kau bukan manusia? Kau bilang tak apa-apa jika aku adalah monster." Chopper memeluk kakinya. "Kau hanya sepertiku dan Luffy, dan Robin, dan Brook juga. Hanya saja kau bisa berenang."

"Tunggu. Kau sudah diberi akuma no mi dan tetap bisa berenang?" Luffy berteriak tak percaya. "Ini keren!"

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang sudah menolongmu saat bertarung dengan Arlong?" Marimo berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

Luffy menepuk tangannya. "Ah, benar. Kau hebat sekali, Sanji!"

"Sanji-san juga pengguna akuma no mi dan ia bisa berenang. Ini menarik sekali, yohoho~"

Ia akhirnya memberanikan dirinya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tak melihat satupun penolakan dimata teman-temannya. Robin-san hanya tersenyum lembut dan Franky meneriakkan 'SUPER!' seperti biasanya, tapi Nami-san memukul kepalanya.

"Apa kau berpikir kami akan meninggalkanmu? Apa kau berpikir kau bisa menyingkirkan kami semudah itu?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Nami-san." Ia menunduk kembali.

"Sanji." Suara kaptennya terdengar begitu tenang, dan seluruh kapal langsung hening. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kaptennya yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Kau adalah bagian dari kami, Sanji. Tak peduli darimana asalmu dan apa jenismu, kau adalah anggota bajak laut Mugiwara. Aku memilihmu, bukan orang lain. Jadi angkat kepalamu! Kau akan menemukan All Blue, bukan?"

Ia tak menangis. Ia tak akan menangis karena hal seperti ini.

"Luffy benar, koki mesum. Kau adalah Sanji, koki mesum anggota bajak laut Mugiwara. Dan kami tidak peduli dengan asalmu."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dengan membalik daging dan sayur di panggangan. Ia tak ingin ada yang melihat air matanya.

Ia mendengar Usopp terbatuk, dan suasana kapal kembali hidup. Luffy berteriak meminta dagingnya, marimo meminta sakenya, Usopp menceritakan sesuatu pada Chopper, dan Brook mengambil biolanya, memainkan lagu favorit mereka semua.

Sanji tersenyum. Ia bukan lagi Percobaan 943. Ia hanya Kuro Ashi no Sanji, koki dari bajak laut Mugiwara.

OoO

* * *

 _Little Chomper menemukan teori ini di salah satu forum OP. Karena teori Sanji adalah bangsawan sudah terlalu mainstream, maka Little Chomper mengambil teori ini. Dari poster buronan Sanji, kemungkinan kalau Sanji bukan nama aslinya ada, karena poster Sanji berubah setelah fotonya diperbarui. Jadi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda setelah wajah Sanji diketahui. Kenapa Sanji bisa berenang walaupun dia sudah diberi Akuma no Mi? Menurut teori tersebut, karena Sanji diberi lebih dari satu Akuma no Mi. Jika akuma no mi diumpakan sebagai sesuatu yang negatif, dalam matematika (-)x(-)=(+)_

 _Oh, Little Chomper juga sempat menemukan teori kalau Zoro adalah Akuma No Mi dalam bentuk manusia, Shura Shura no Mi dan mata Zoro yang tertutup sebelah sebenarnya menyembunyikan kekuatannya :D_

 _Thanks as always to **iib. junior** , **Blank** , **Ardie agregor** (bagian yang mana yang belum beres?), **Kitsune857** , **sgiariza** , dan **Z irawan3** untuk reviewnya~ _

_Thanks juga untuk yang udah follow dan favorit (500 view lebih sejak Little Chomper post chapter 38!)_

 _See ya next chapter dan jangan lupa reviewnya~~_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: - lihat chapter sebelumnya~

* * *

 **XL**

 **TWO TALES ABOUT VIVRE CARDS**

 **ACE**

Ace tak tahu kenapa ia sampai membuat kertas ini. Harga tentu saja bukan masalah, ia punya cukup uang untuk membuatnya. Ace hanya tidak yakin kepada siapa ia akan memberikan kertas ini. Pastinya bukan untuk Marco. Ia sudah punya denden mushi khusus untuk berhubungan dengan Moby Dick, dan Ace yakin ia tak akan memberikan ini kepada siapapun yang tinggal di atas Moby Dick. Ace tidak ingin seekor phoenix menyeretnya pulang sebelum ia menyelesaikan misinya.

Lalu, kepada siapa Ace akan memberikan ini?

Ace berjalan sambil melihat-lihat toko-toko disekitarnya. Ulang tahun Luffy yang ke 17 sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan Ace tahu adiknya saat ini sudah berada di lautan.

Ah, ya. Luffy tentu saja. Adik kecilnya yang ceroboh pasti akan menyebabkan masalah disepanjang perjalanannya. Ace bisa memberikan sepotong kertas ini untuknya, agar Luffy bisa menemukannya saat ia butuh bantuan nantinya.

Lagipula, Ace sudah tiga tahun tak bertemu dengannya.

OoO

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?"

Ace menatap adiknya yang menggenggam potongan kertas itu dengan erat. Pembuat kertas itu sudah meyakinkannya kalau kertas ini anti air, anti api, dan anti segala hal yang mungkin akan merusaknya. Ace hanya berharap kertas ini juga anti segala-hal-ceroboh-yang-mungkin-dilakukan-oleh-adik-laki-laki karena Ace yakin Luffy selalu bisa melakukan hal yang mustahil.

Adiknya kemudian berteriak, meminta bantuan agar navigatornya menjahitkan kertas itu pada pita di topinya, agar 'kertas dari Ace' selalu bersamanya dan ia tidak menghilangkannya. Ace tidak bisa mencegah perasaan hangat di hatinya saat mendengar hal itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, sampai saat ini Ace masih mempertanyakan hal yang sama saat ia masih kecil dahulu.

Apakah ia pantas untuk hidup?

Saat pikiran itu menghantuinya, ia hanya perlu mengingat Luffy dan Sabo untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ace menegakkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum melompat turun dari kapal adiknya. Ia akan segera menyelesaikan misi ini, pulang kembali ke Moby Dick, dan mungkin mengunjungi Luffy kembali.

Tadinya Ace sedikit khawatir membiarkan Luffy berlayar sendiri, tapi saat ia melihat kru yang dikumpulkan oleh Luffy, Ace tak bisa mengeluh. Luffy sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan ia ingat pelajaran yang diberikan Sabo tentang kru yang harus dikumpulkannya jika ia akan berlayar nanti.

 _"Seorang navigator, dokter, koki, penembak jitu, dan yang terpenting, first mate."_

 _"First mate?"_

 _"Itu seperti wakil. Ia akan selalu berdiri bersamamu dan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, ialah yang akan pertama kali membantumu. Ia juga pemilik otoritas nomor dua di atas kapalmu."_

 _"Ooh.."_

Ace hanya mendengarkan saja, karena Sabo selalu lebih bisa menjelaskan sesuatu dengan simpel pada Luffy, dan Luffy juga selalu lebih mendengarkan Sabo jika berkaitan dengan pelajaran.

"Tolong jaga adikku ya!"

OoO

Tadinya Ace mengira vivre card ini bisa meyakinkannya agar tidak bertindak bodoh. Hei, dibalik klaim orang-orang yang mengatakan kalau Ace dan Luffy memiliki pemikiran yang sama, Ace sadar ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh sementara Luffy biasanya tidak pernah sadar.

Ace ingin vivre card ini mengingatkannya, bahwa ia masih punya dua janji yang harus ditepati. Janjinya pada Sabo untuk menjaga Luffy dan janjinya pada Luffy untuk tak akan pernah mati.

Tapi vivre card ini juga mengingatkannya, kalau ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki diluar sana, saudara terakhir yang ia punya, seseorang yang menyayanginya, yang tanpa ragu pasti akan membuang nyawanya jika tahu kakaknya dalam bahaya, dan Ace tidak bisa mundur. Ace harus mengalahkan Teach jika ia ingin adiknya berlayar dengan tenang.

Ace tahu adiknya bukan lagi bocah kecil lemah yang cengeng, tapi Ace juga tahu kalau adiknya belum cukup kuat untuk bertarung dengan Teach. Luffy baru mulai berlayar dan ia masih punya banyak petualangan menunggunya di luar sana. Sebagai seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab, Ace harus memastikan jalan adiknya mulus dan tanpa hambatan.

Tepat saat Ace memutuskan ia tak akan lari, helaian kertas itu mulai terbakar.

OoO

Melihat Luffy yang berteriak penuh kelegaan memanggilnya dari sebuah kapal yang baru saja jatuh dari langit, Ace bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan vivre cardnya sampai membuat adiknya datang dengan panik seperti itu. Apa vivre cardnya terbakar? Apa kertasnya tinggal separo? Atau hampir habis terbakar?

Ace menduga jawabannya mungkin yang terakhir. Entah bagaimana Luffy mengetahui apa itu vivre card dan dengan keajaiban tertentu, berminat membaca Koran atau ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau mungkin juga ia hanya melihat kertas itu terbakar dan mengira sesuatu terjadi padanya sehingga Luffy mencari tahu berita tentangnya.

Bagaimana Luffy sampai bisa berteman dengan Hancock sang Shichibukai, hanya kami-sama yang tahu. Yang jelas Ace lega Luffy bisa kabur dari Impel Down. Tapi ia kembali panik saat menyadari adiknya datang ke medan pertempuran.

Sendirian.

Dimana kru adiknya?

Apa adiknya meninggalkan kru nya untuk datang menyelamatkannya?

Ace hanya tidak tahu, saat ia berharap kembali untuk hidup, kertas itu berhenti terbakar untuk sesaat. Kertas itu mulai terbakar kembali saat ia berhenti untuk melawan Aokiji dan Akainu.

Sebelum Ace menutup matanya untuk selamanya, hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah adiknya yang panik dan terus memanggilnya, mengingatkannya akan janjinya. Ace sudah tak bisa bicara lagi. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali dalam hatinya.

 ** _Dan kertas itupun terbakar habis._**

OoO

 **SABO**

Pertama kali Sabo membuka matanya setelah ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, ia menangis.

Menangis untuk dua saudaranya yang telah dilupakannya.

Menangis untuk adiknya yang menderita diluar sana (itupun kalau ia masih memiliki adik).

Menangis untuk saudara yang tak akan pernah lagi ditemuinya.

Koala yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya memberikan Koran hari itu padanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Koala pelan.

Sabo membaca Koran itu, tak ingin ketinggalan sedikitpun detail. Ia menatap foto adiknya yang berdiri sambil menunduk dan membaca spekulasi orang-orang tentang Mugiwara no Luffy yang kembali untuk menantang Pemerintah Dunia dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk kakaknya dan Whitebeard yang mati dalam peperangan.

"Syukurlah.." Sabo memegang Koran itu dengan erat. "Aku masih punya kesempatan kedua."

 _'Terima kasih, Ace.'_

OoO

Nico Robin adalah seorang wanita yang menarik. Bukan hanya karena ia pintar, tapi karena ia juga adalah kru dari adiknya. Sabo harusnya bisa menduga ini. Dimana lagi tempat yang paling aman bagi Nico Robin selain dari bersama adiknya?

Luffy tak pernah membedakan siapapun. Ia hanya akan membenci orang-orang yang menyakiti teman-temannya. Tapi Luffy pun adalah seseorang yang pemaaf. Dari cerita Robin, ia awalnya adalah musuh, dan Luffy menerimanya tanpa bertanya sedikitpun. Hanya jawaban singkat, dan Robin ikut berlayar bersama dengan Luffy.

Bahkan saat Robin meninggalkan mereka, Luffy tak mau menyerah. Sabo tak yakin apa ia harus merasa bangga atau kesal dengan Luffy yang dengan santainya membakar bendera Pemerintah Dunia. Tak heran harga buronan Luffy dan teman-temannya meroket.

Dan memukul seorang Tenryuubito?

Itu adalah hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah didengar Sabo. Tak ada manusia waras yang berani melakukannya.

"Luffy hanya tak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya." Nico Robin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum.

OoO

Sabo sudah membuat kertas ini dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia mengetahui Luffy masih hidup. Ia ingin memberikannya langsung pada Luffy, tapi ia kehilangan keberaniannya saat mendengar cerita Robin tentang vivre card milik Ace yang terbakar.

"Kurasa Luffy akan senang menerimanya." Robin berkata saat Sabo menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana jika ini membuatnya trauma?"

"Luffy akan lebih senang jika ia memiliki cara untuk mengetahui bahwa kakaknya baik-baik saja."

Tapi pada akhirnya Sabo masih tak bisa memberikannya langsung pada Luffy. Ia hanya bisa menitipkannya pada first mate adiknya.

"Tolong jaga adikku ya!"

Roronoa Zoro tersenyum sambil menerima vivre card yang diberikannya. "Kau tahu, Ace juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat terakhir kali kami berjumpa."

Sabo menegang. Ia bisa membaca pesan dibalik kata-kata first mate adiknya.

 _'Jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai ini pesan terakhir yang kami dengar darimu.'_

OoO

Bagaimana Burgess bisa menyusup kekapalnya, Sabo tak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu, saat ini Blackbeard bekerja sama dengan Angkatan Laut menyerang markas besar Pasukan Revolusioner. Untung saja hal ini terjadi tepat saat seluruh petinggi pasukan Revolusioner sedang berkumpul, sehingga mereka memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menahan para bajak laut anggota aliansi Blackbeard dan angkatan laut sekaligus.

"Cih, aku tak menyangka Angkatan Laut mau bekerja sama terang-terangan seperti ini dengan bajak laut."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menghancurkan musuh besar mereka."

Sabo mendengarkan percakapan Hack dan Koala disampingnya sambil lalu. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Kalau saja ia membunuh Burgess, maka kekacauan ini tak akan terjadi.

Sabo harus menyelesaikan masalah yang dimulainya sendiri.

Sabo bangkit dan mengambil pipanya.

Dan di beberapa tempat yang berbeda, kertas-kertas itu mulai terbakar.

OoO

Ini adalah hari kedua pertarungannya dengan Blackbeard. Tak heran Ace kesulitan melawannya. Laki-laki ini licik dan tahu bagaimana membuatnya marah.

"Zehahaha! Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Mugiwara saat menyadari aku menghabisi satu-satunya saudara yang masih dimilikinya! Tapi aku tak akan bisa menikmati ekspresinya begitu lama karena dialah korbanku berikutnya!"

Tidak.

Tidak lagi.

OoO

"Tidak. . ." bisikan itu sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar, namun seluruh kru Mugiwara no Ichimi yang sedang berada di dek mendengarnya. Luffy sering mengatakan tidak. Ia selalu mengatakan tidak saat Sanji berteriak menghentikannya untuk mengambil sesuatu tanpa izin dari dapur, ia selalu tertawa dan berkata tidak saat Zoro berkata agar Luffy jangan mengganggunya tidur siang.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Luffy mengatakan tidak dengan tidak percaya dan nada penuh ketakutan. Zoro yang selalu paling cepat segera menuju kepala Sunny, tempat Luffy duduk menghabiskan waktunya. Segala kemungkinan buruk berkecamuk di kepalanya, mulai dari Luffy yang sakit sampai Luffy yang lapar.

"Oi, Luffy. Apa yang ter . . ." Zoro tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat melihat apa yang ada ditangan Luffy.

Sehelai vivre card yang terbakar.

"Robin, apa kau bisa menghubungi gadis anggota Revolusioner itu?" Zoro melompat turun dari kepala Sunny.

"Tentu, tapi . . "

"Vivre card Sabo terbakar." Jawab Zoro. Dan hanya itu jawaban yang dibutuhkan Robin sebelum ia berlari ke kamarnya mengambil denden mushi khusus untuk menghubungi Koala.

"Oi, Koki mesum. Bagaimana dengan persediaan kita?"

Sanji sama sekali tidak melontarkan makian balasan, hanya menjawab, "Cukup untuk satu bulan."

"Bahan bakar?" Zoro menatap Franky.

"Hanya untuk tiga minggu. Kita menghabiskan banyak bahan bakar untuk menggunakan Coup de Burst beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kurasa itu cukup." Zoro mengangguk. "Dan Nami?"

Nami menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan segera mengarahkan kapal begitu Robin mendapatkan kabar."

"Bagus. Chopper?"

Chopper berdiri dihadapan Zoro dengan tegap. "Kurasa kau akan segera punya pasien. Bersiaplah."

"Baik!"

Zoro tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena Usopp dan Brook menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, bukan?"

Zoro duduk dan mengeluarkan salah satu katanya dan mulai membersihkannya. "Tidak. Kita harus bersiap untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk terjadi."

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Robin kembali dan mengabarkan apa yang sudah terjadi di Baltigo.

"Apa tindakan kita selanjutnya?" Tanya Nami.

Zoro mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Luffy. "Sudah jelas kan? Kita akan menuju Baltigo."

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu." Robin menyodorkan peta yang dibawanya pada Nami. "Aku akan menunjukkan dimana Baltigo, sehingga kau bisa menentukan arah dan rute tercepat yang bisa kita ambil."

Zoro bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke kepala Sunny, dimana Luffy masih duduk dan memegang vivre card Sabo yang terus terbakar dengan tangan gemetar. Ia menepuk bahu Luffy pelan, berusaha meyakinkan Luffy.

"Jangan khawatir Luffy. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik sehingga kita bisa segera sampai di tempat kakakmu."

OoO

Sabo tak boleh mati. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Luffy (sekali lagi). Tapi Sabo sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

"Zehahaha! Kekuatan Mera-Mera no Mi sekarang milikku!"

"TIDAK!" Sabo mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya berteriak marah. Seseorang memegang tangannya dan melemparkannya ke udara. Sabo bahkan tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

Tapi ia tak pernah menghantam tanah. Alih-alih tanah yang keras, sepasang tangan berbulu menyambutnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Berbulu?

"Aku sudah mendapatkan Sabo-san, Luffy!"

"Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman, Chopper!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mengurus ini." Sabo sama sekali tak menyukai nada bicara Luffy. Itu bukan nada bicara yang biasa didengarnya dari adiknya. Dingin dan tanpa perasaan bukanlah karakter Luffy.

"Un! Hati-hati, Luffy!"

Sabo merasakan beberapa orang berlari disamping makhluk berbulu yang sedang menggendongnya (yang sekarang ia tahu adalah Chopper, dokter di kapal Luffy).

"Sanji, Zoro!"

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Chopper?" Sabo mendengar sang ahli pedang bertanya.

"Aku harus segera merawatnya atau nyawanya akan berada dalam bahaya."

"Bawa dia menjauh dari medan pertempuran. Kami akan mengurus tempat ini." Sabo tidak mengenali suara laki-laki ini.

"Lu-Luffy . . Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya." Sabo berusaha menghentikan mereka membawanya.

"Luffy sudah menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai kapten untuk memerintahkan penyelamatanmu sebagai prioritas utama, dan Luffy hanya menggunakan otoritasnya saat nyawa seseorang yang berharga baginya terancam. Jadi setuju atau tidak, kau tidak boleh lagi berada di sekitar medan pertempuran." Lagi-lagi suara yang tak Sabo kenal itu menjawab.

"Kalian akan menjaga Luffy?" Dokter adiknya berkata dengan penuh kekhawatiran sehingga Sabo curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui telah terjadi.

"Tentu." Dua laki-laki itu menjawab serentak.

OoO

Sabo sempat terbangun beberapa kali selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya mendengarkan potongan-potongan percakapan yang tak dapat dipahaminya sebelum ia kembali tertidur. Ketika ia terbangun kembali, Koala dan Hack terbaring di tempat tidur disamping kiri dan kanannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Dokter adiknya menyapanya. "Kau membuat kami semua cemas, Sabo-san."

"Luffy?" Sabo ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dokter itu tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan segelas air yang terletak di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Sabo sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Akan? Apa maksudnya 'akan'?

Tampaknya ketakutannya terlihat di wajahnya karena dokter itu segera menyambung perkataannya.

"Dengan istirahat dan nutrisi yang cukup, Luffy akan sembuh."

Tetap saja, itu tak memberi penjelasan tentang keadaan adiknya.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkannya bertarung sendirian?" Sabo tak bisa mencegah nada menuduh terdengar dari pertanyaannya.

Dokter kecil itu menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu, Sabo-san. Luffy selalu memeriksa vivre card mu setiap hari."

Sabo mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Dua hari. Dua hari sejak ia mendapati vivre cardmu mulai terbakar, Luffy tak pernah melepaskan vivre card itu. Ia hanya duduk di kepala Sunny dan memegang kertas itu dengan tangan yang gemetar dan terus bergumam agar ia tidak terlambat. Ia bahkan tidak menyahut saat Sanji memanggilnya untuk makan."

Sabo menatap dokter adiknya tak percaya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan kami melihat kapten kami seperti itu? Pada hari kedua, Sanji akhirnya tidak sabar dan memaksa Luffy untuk makan. Aku mungkin saja menambahkan obat penenang pada jus Luffy." Dokter itu menggosok kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Luffy sangat berarti bagi kami semua, dan kami tahu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Luffy mungkin akan hancur. Jadi yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah memastikan kau selamat dan membantunya bertarung jika ia membutuhkannya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pertempurannya?" Sabo bertanya, walaupun ia takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Para bajak laut aliansi Blackbeard dan angkatan laut mundur. Yah, mengingat kapten mereka sudah mati dan Akainu terluka parah, kurasa pertempuran kali ini berakhir dengan kemenangan pihak kita."

"Teach sudah mati?"

Ekspresi dokter itu berubah menjadi gelap. "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi saat kami sampai disana, kami menemukan tubuh Blackbeard hangus terbakar. Luffy terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya, jadi kami menduga Luffy menggunakan serangan baru untuk mengalahkannya." Dokter itu menunduk menatap pangkuannya. "Ini pastilah berat untuk Luffy, karena ia tak pernah membunuh sebelumnya."

Sabo tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sudah membuat adiknya membunuh seseorang karena ketidakmampuannya menyelesaikan persoalannya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum pernah berkenalan bukan? Aku Chopper." Dokter kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum padanya.

OoO

Saat Chopper memutuskan ia sudah cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan kamarnya, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Sabo adalah mengunjungi adiknya. Ia tak bisa mencegah tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya ketika melihat adiknya dan krunya terbaring dengan berbagai posisi di atas tempat tidur.

Memang, tubuh mereka semua terbalut perban, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang kelihatannya berada dalam bahaya maut. Sabo mengenali sang ahli pedang, soul king, Franky, Usopp, dan bahkan beberapa petarung dari Colosseum di Dressrosa.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa ada disini?" tanyanya pada Robin yang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur adiknya membaca buku.

"Mereka adalah bagian dari bajak laut Mugiwara. Begitu kami akan meninggalkan Dressrosa, mereka semua bertukar sakazuki dengan Luffy sebelum akhirnya kami berpisah jalan. Mereka juga mengumpulkan aliansi sendiri, dan mereka memiliki bagian dari vivre card milikmu. Saat vivre card itu mulai terbakar, mereka menghubungi kami dan segera menuju Baltigo."

Jadi itulah penyebab kenapa mereka bisa menang. Bala bantuan yang tidak terduga datang bersama Luffy.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, Sabo-kun."

Ah, lagi-lagi. Ia sudah merepotkan banyak orang.

"Aku tahu."

OoO

"Maafkan aku."

Adiknya menatapnya dengan heran. "Tentu, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu cemas."

Sabo benar-benar tak menduga karena berikutnya Luffy sudah memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Aku sangat cemas! Dan juga takut! Aku takut aku terlambat dan kau juga akan meninggalkanku, sama seperti Ace!"

Sabo menggosok punggung adiknya pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ta-Tapi, kau hidup. Itu yang terpenting." Adiknya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas. "Kertas ini sudah tidak terbakar lagi. Terima kasih, karena kau sudah mengizinkanku menyelamatkanmu, Sabo."

Sabo tercekat dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa balas memeluk adiknya.

 ** _Dan kertas itu kembali utuh._**

* * *

 _Yay! Little Chomper akhirnya sampai pada chapter 40!  
_

 _Thanks as always untuk **sgiariza** , **iib. junior** , **Ardie agregor** , **Blank** , **Kitsune857** , **Anizy fhaako** , **helloxygen** , dan **Ramii KY** untuk reviewnya. Little Chomper sangat senang setiap kali membaca review yang kalian tinggalkan! _

_Jangan lupa like page Little Chomper jika ingin mendapatkan update tanpa cek email :)_

 _PS: Apa ada yang nonton One Punch Man disini?_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

 **XLI**

 **FAITH**

Sudah merupakan persetujuan tak tertulis bagi Zoro dan Sanji saat Luffy tak ada, merekalah kekuatan utama yang akan melindungi anggota lainnya. Luffy tak akan bertarung dengan rasa cemas jika ada Zoro dan Sanji dibelakangnya, karena jika ada musuh yang berhasil melewatinya, maka Zoro dan Sanji akan membereskannya.

Sudah jadi perjanjian tak tertulis bagi Zoro dan Sanji, mereka adalah benteng pertahanan kedua setelah Luffy. Seseorang yang akan melindungi dari depan karena sudah ada Brook dan Franky yang akan melindungi dari belakang dan Usopp yang akan melindungi dari jauh.

Karena itu, Zoro tak pernah cemas jika Sanji ada bersama mereka. Ia tak cemas Hachi menyelam kembali, berusaha menghabisi Luffy sebelum Gen-san dan Nojiko berhasil mengeluarkannya dari laut karena ada Sanji yang ikut menyelam kedalam laut (dan juga karena Zoro percaya diri dengan tebasannya).

Zoro tidak khawatir saat mereka tertangkap oleh Crocodile karena ia tahu koki mesum itu masih ada di luar sana dan pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mengeluarkan mereka.

Zoro yakin Robin akan baik-baik saja, karena alis keriting itu menyusulnya dan berada di kereta yang sama dengan Robin.

Zoro tetap santai walau puluhan kapal angkatan laut mengepung mereka dan mereka berada di atas Merry-Go yang rusak parah karena ia bisa melihat koki mesum itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Zoro tahu teman-temannya bisa lolos walaupun lawan mereka adalah Big Mom dan mereka akan sampai dengan aman di Zou karena koki mimisan itu sudah berjanji pada kapten mereka.

Karena itu, Zoro tak akan pernah percaya kalau teman-temannya sudah mati. Zoro menyadari, koki mesum dengan alis keriting yang suka mimisan itu pasti akan melindungi yang lainnya dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri. Dan Sanji tak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya mati jika ia tahu teman-temannya dalam bahaya.

(Lagipula Zoro bisa _merasakannya_. Teman-temannya masih _hidup_.)

(Dan Luffy pasti akan segera mengamuk, jika ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan teman-temannya.)

* * *

 _Little Chomper salut dengan Zoro yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh saat suku Mink mengatakan kalau teman-temannya sudah mati. Zoro percaya, kalau ada Sanji yang lain pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yah, walaupun Little Chomper cemas karena Nami menangis sambil memeluk Luffy yang artinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sanji (dan mungkin juga Brook)._

 _Thanks as always to **Bayangan semu** , **Kitsune857** , **Blank** , **Dragion A.M** , **sgiariza** , **iib. junior** , **Ardie agregor** , **Ramii KY** , **helloxygen** , **Anonim18** , **nR16** , **Lin lin** , **Yuuna Mitsuko** , **Anizy fhaako** , dan **Hikaru Rikou** untuk reviewnya~_

 _Untuk yang baca Rencana Jangka Panjang, Little Chomper sedang mengerjakan chapter berikutnya dan rewatch One Piece lagi karena Little Chomper sudah lupa nama tokoh-tokoh yang muncul di arc lama One Piece. Yang masih Little Chomper ingat cuma Conis dan Enel, jadi demi akurasinya, Little Chomper ulang nonton lagi deh._


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: One Piece milik Oda-sensei. Kalau milik Little Chomper, tak mungkin sampai sekarang Little Chomper masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sanji.

* * *

 **XLII**

 **OLD TRINKET**

 _Sebuah topi jerami diatas sebuah makam._

"Tak ada yang pantas memakai topi jerami ini kecuali Monkey D. Luffy!"

 _Tiga buah pedang di dalam kotak kaca._

"Pedang-pedang ini terkutuk! Tak akan ada yang bisa menggunakan pedang ini, kecuali jika pedang-pedang itu merasa kau pantas untuk menggunakannya!"

 _Sebuah atlas yang berisi peta dunia yang akurat._

"Walaupun bajak laut, pembuat peta ini adalah navigator terhebat!"

 _Dongeng tentang petualangan yang menakjubkan._

"Orang yang menceritakan dongeng ini adalah seseorang yang sudah mengarungi seluruh lautan!"

 _Buku resep masakan yang penuh dengan resep-resep dengan bahan-bahan langka yang awalnya orang-orang kira hanyalah mitos._

"Koki terhebat sepanjang masa sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh para koki dalam mimpi mereka!"

 _Sebuah revolusi dalam dunia kedokteran._

"Siapa bilang kalau kau harus manusia untuk menjadi seseorang yang hebat?"

 _Sejarah lengkap tentang masa lalu tanpa dipotong ataupun dibumbui dengan kebohongan Pemerintah Dunia._

"Tentu saja ini sejarah yang sebenarnya! Kau pikir poneglyph akan berbohong?"

 _Penemuan terbesar dalam dunia permesinan._

"Dia adalah seorang cyborg. Wajar saja jika ia memahami segalanya tentang mesin."

 _Seuntai nada yang tak pernah terlupakan._

"Soul King! Musiknya akan selalu memberikan jiwa pada pendengarnya!"

* * *

 _Err...ini adalah request lama yang filenya tertimbun diantara file-file PNF lainnya. Akhirnya Little Chomper menemukannya, hehe._

 _Thanks as always to , **sgiariza** , **Kitsune857** , **Blank** , **Ardie Agregor** , **Ramii KY** , **akbarjr121** , **helloxygen** , , **Anizy fhaako** , dan **vali vanishing dragon lucifer** untuk reviewnya~_

 ** _Oke, kali ini karena banyak yang bertanya, Little Chomper akan beri sedikit klarifikasi._**

 ** _Pertama, Little Chomper TIDAK PERNAH menulis sesuatu berbau sho-ai, yaoi, atau yuri. I have nothing against them, tapi diantara sekian banyak fandom, hanya One Piece, Bleach, dan OPM lah yang Little Chomper tak pernah ikutan ship pairing apapun. Kecuali pairing itu canon (macam Byakuya Hisana atau Roger Portgas), Little Chomper selalu berusaha bebas pairing. Kenapa? Karena Little Chomper menyukai semua tokoh dalam manga/ anime itu. Membuat mereka dalam pairing bagi Little Chomper berarti membuat mereka berbeda dari karakter lain. Jika ada yang tidak menyukai sho-ai dan menganggap chapter kemarin itu sho-ai, percayalah, itu semua idenya dari canon. Jika ada yang khawatir Little Chomper mulai menulis sesuatu yang romantis, jangan khawatir. Fic ini akan bebas dari itu, karena percayalah, Little Chomper tak bisa menulis cerita romantis. Kecuali kalau judul fic ini berubah jadi 'Ganteng-ganteng Bajak Laut' atau 'Cinta Di Bawah Langit Shin Sekai' barulah para reader boleh khawatir :D_**


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper. Untung saja begitu, karena Little Chomper tak pandai menggambar~_

* * *

 **XLIII**

 **NICKNAME**

Luffy, biarpun tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, tapi lain hal jika itu berkaitan dengan nakamanya. Ia sangat peduli dan sadar dengan keadaan nakamanya.

Ia tahu Zoro sudah bisa memotong besi, Usopp dan Chopper selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, Sanji tak akan pernah menyakiti seorang wanita, dan Nami tidak lagi kesepian karena ada wanita selain dirinya bergabung di Merry-Go.

Luffy juga tahu kalau Robin menjaga jarak dari mereka (entah untuk alasan apa) dan berkeras memanggil mereka semua dengan nama panggilan.

Bukannya Luffy tak senang dipanggil Kapten, tapi ia akan lebih senang jika Robin memanggilnya Luffy, sama seperti yang lain.

Kapten-san, Nagahana-kun, Dokter-san, Navigator-san, Cook-kun, dan Kenshi-san.

Itu bukan nama mereka.

Luffy ingin Robin memanggilnya dan teman-temannya dengan nama mereka.

Tapi Luffy tak bisa memaksa Robin atau bahkan hanya sekedar bertanya, kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

Saat mereka berada di Enies Lobby, Robin berkata ia tak ingin mereka semua terlibat dalam bahaya, dan Luffy sekarang tahu kenapa Robin tak memanggil mereka dengan nama mereka.

Robin melindungi perasaannya sendiri.

Karena Robin tak ingin berharap pada mereka.

Luffy menyeringai (dalam hatinya).

Tunggu saja Robin.

Luffy dan teman-temannya akan mengalahkan mereka semua.

Kemudian Robin akan bebas dan bisa memanggil nama mereka.

 _"Luffy, dan juga semuanya. Terima kasih."_

Walaupun Luffy senang dipanggil kapten, ia akan lebih senang jika teman-temannya memanggilnya dengan namanya.

(Beberapa tahun kemudian, Luffy kembali menghadapi masalah yang sama saat teman barunya berkeras memanggilnya 'Mugiwara-ya'. Yah, mungkin jika Luffy mengalahkan Mingo pink ini, teman barunya akan memanggilnya Luffy.)

* * *

 _Double release! (buat yang langsung baca chapter 43, sudahkah kalian membaca chapter 42? :D)_

 _Btw, karena banyak yang request, Little Chomper akan bikin sekuel dari **This Time, Again**. Tapi mungkin akan diposting 2 chapter lagi, karena chapter berikutnya sudah selesai dibuat._


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper karena kalau One Piece adalah milik Little Chomper, Sanji tak harus menderita di dalam sebuah istana._

* * *

 **XLIV**

 **THIS TIME, FOREVER (Part 1)**

Zoro ingat, ia memiliki mimpi. Ia ingin menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia. Ia akan memenuhi impiannya, meskipun ia hanya sendirian. Ia akan mengalahkan Mihawk dan menjadi yang terkuat. Orang-orang tahu ia adalah seseorang yang pantas diperhitungkan, tapi saat ia berkata ia akan mengalahkan Mihawk, tak ada yang percaya padanya.

Karena itu, saat seseorang dengan ringannya berkata 'tentu saja' saat ia mengatakan impiannya, Zoro tahu ia tak harus lagi sendirian dalam mengejar impiannya. Seseorang dengan impian yang sama besarnya dengannya akan berlari bersamanya.

Di tengah perjalanannya, Zoro menyadari bahwa ia masih memiliki impiannya. Hanya saja ada impian yang lebih besar daripada impiannya sebelumnya. Ia selalu ingin menjadi yang terkuat, kali ini karena Luffy membutuhkan seseorang yang kuat berada disampingnya. Zoro ingin menjadi pendekar pedang yang terkuat agar ia bisa menebas siapapun yang akan menghalangi jalan kaptennya.

Zoro akan menjadi kuat karena kaptennya percaya padanya.

Zoro bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya. Ia memasukkan semua barang yang dianggapnya berharga dan beberapa botol sake terbaiknya kedalam sebuah ransel. Setelah mengikat bandananya di lengan dan memastikan katananya berada dalam kondisi sempurna, ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hmm.. tapi dimana Luffy?" Zoro terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahunya. "Sebaiknya aku segera saja menuju Impel Up. Dia pasti akan kesana."

Untuk kaptennya yang selalu percaya pada mimpinya, kali ini Zoro tak akan membiarkannya bertarung sendirian.

 _Bzzt..bzzt.._

OoO

Nami menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah kakaknya dan Gen-san mendengar isakannya.

Tentu saja. Jawaban dari kegelisahannya selama ini.

Nami ingat, ia memiliki impian. Ia ingin membuat peta dunia yang akurat, karena saat itu belum ada yang berhasil membuatnya. Nami juga ingat, bagaimana impiannya hancur saat Arlong datang. Nami hidup hanya untuk Nojiko, Gen-san, dan orang-orang desa Kokoyashi yang sudah berbaik hati menerimanya yang hanyalah seorang yatim piatu tak tentu asalnya.

Nami berjanji tak akan pernah percaya lagi pada bajak laut yang memanggilnya sebagai teman mereka, membunuh ibunya, menyakiti Gen-san, dan mengambil kebebasan desanya.

Tapi orang itu berbeda. Ia juga bajak laut dan ia juga memanggil Nami sebagai nakamanya, tapi tak peduli apapun yang Nami lakukan atau katakan padanya, ia tak pernah meninggalkan Nami. Dan saat Nami meminta bantuannya, ia tanpa ragu menyanggupinya.

Nami mengikutinya karena Nami tahu, kaptennya adalah seseorang yang setia. Seseorang yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa, Nami?"

Nami tersentak. Ia berbalik dan berusaha menyusun kata-katanya. Nami tak butuh waktu berpikir sebelum ia mengambil keputusan ini, tapi ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menyampaikannya pada Nojiko dan Gen-san.

"A-aku akan pergi!"

Kemana perginya kata-kata yang baru saja ia susun? Nami mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Gen-san dan Nojiko yang sama-sama tertegun saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Pergi?"

"Kemana?"

Nojiko dan Gen-san bertanya bersamaan.

"Seseorang membutuhkanku. Ia sendirian dan dalam bahaya dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Nami.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi, Nami?" Nojiko berkata dengan nada lembut. "Kau bisa membawanya kesini dan kita akan berusaha membantunya bersama-sama."

"Apa dia seorang laki-laki? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mendekati anak perempuanku tanpa minta izin padaku?"

Nami kembali terisak. "Karena, jika aku membantunya, aku tak akan bisa kembali, Nojiko. Dan ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki, Gen-san."

Ekspresi Nojiko berubah menjadi serius. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda yang baru saja muncul di berita?"

Nami mengangguk.

"Tidak boleh!" Gen-san berkata dengan keras. "Jika memang berbahaya seperti itu, biarkan orang lain yang membantunya. Kenapa harus kau yang pergi?"

Nami berdiri dan mengambil salah satu gambarnya yang masih bertumpuk di dalam kardus.

"Karena ia adalah nakamaku, Gen-san."

OoO

Nami mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Beberapa helai pakaian dan perhiasannya. Untungnya Nami selalu berhati-hati dengan uangnya dan menyimpannya di beberapa bank yang berbeda dengan identitas yang juga berbeda. Ia menyandang tasnya dan memasang sepatunya sementara Nojiko dan Gen-san berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengubah pikiranmu?"

Nami menggeleng. "Aku menyayangi kalian sepenuh hatiku, tapi ia juga keluargaku dan saat ini ia butuh bantuanku."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Aku tak tahu, Gen-san." Nami tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku pasti akan selalu memberi kalian kabar."

"Hmph! Kau keras kepala seperti ibumu. Jika ia berkata akan melakukan sesuatu, maka tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya. Aku mengizinkanmu pergi, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi, kau harus segera pulang, paham?"

Nami memeluk Gen-san. "Terima kasih, Gen-san. Aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja."

Nami melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Nojiko.

"Aku akan selalu menyimpan jeruk segar di kulkas, untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau pulang nanti." Nojiko tersenyum. Ia membuka gelang yang sedang dipakainya dan memasangnya di tangan Nami. "Tak peduli sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau harus ingat kau punya rumah disini, oke?"

Nami menutup pintu rumah dibelakangnya. Ia tak tahu kapan ia akan bisa pulang ke rumah ini lagi, tapi ia tahu ia tak akan menyesali keputusannya ini. Nami mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi beberapa nomor yang bisa ditemukannya.

OoO

Usopp akhirnya sadar darimana datangnya inspirasi tentang Sogeking. Sogeking adalah impiannya, seorang pahlawan bertopeng yang kuat dan pemberani. Usopp tahu ia pengecut. Tak ada teman-temannya yang takut saat bertarung dengan manusia ikan, shichibukai, atau segerombolan angkatan laut. Dibalik impiannya ingin menjadi seorang prajurit lautan yang pemberani, Usopp selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng.

Ia berencana untuk kabur dari pertarungannya karena ia merasa tidak bisa mengalahkan lawannya, tak peduli betapa lawannya itu adalah seseorang yang sudah menyakiti nakamanya.

Ia tak berani kembali saat ia tahu Robin dalam bahaya.

Ia meninggalkan nakamanya, walaupun ia harusnya tahu mereka merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Tapi Luffy mengubahnya. Luffy yang tak pernah menghina kepengecutannya. Luffy yang selalu tahu ia akan kembali. Luffy yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Saat Usopp kembali, ia memutuskan. Walaupun ia tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia akan selalu percaya pada Luffy. Walaupun ia takut, tapi bersama Luffy ia akan menjadi pemberani. Dan walaupun ia pengecut, ia akan jadi pengecut yang tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan kaptennya.

Untuk Luffy yang selalu tahu ia akan kembali, Usopp tak akan pernah mengecewakannya.

OoO

Usopp sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Usopp-kun?"

Usopp mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa editornya menghubungi malam-malam seperti ini?

"Seseorang menghubungiku dan berkeras agar aku menyambungkan panggilannya padamu. Ia berkata ini adalah masalah yang sangat penting."

"Seseorang?"

"Ah, lebih tepatnya dua orang."

"Siapa?" Usopp bisa menduga siapa yang akan menghubunginya.

"Seorang wanita bernama Nami dan arkeologis bernama Nico Robin. "

"Sambungkan panggilan mereka!" Usopp berkata tegas.

"A-ah, baik!"

Terdengar suara panggilan menunggu, dan beberapa saat kemudian suara yang sudah amat dikenalnya terdengar.

"Usopp?" suara itu terdengar ragu.

"Nami! Syukurlah kau menghubungiku, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencari Luffy." Usopp menjawab penuh kelegaan.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Nami bertanya langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

"Masih di rumahku."

"Apa kau sudah berkemas?"

"Sudah."

"Tunggu di depan rumahmu. Robin dan aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kau tahu dimana alamatku?"

Terdengar helaan napas. "Ada di website mu, Usopp."

"Ah, begitu."

Nami mengakhiri panggilannya. Usopp mengambil sehelai kertas. Ia masih memiliki sedikit waktu, tapi ia tak yakin waktunya akan cukup untuk berpamitan pada Kaya, karena itu Usopp hanya bisa menuliskan surat untuknya. Usopp berharap Kaya memahami pilihannya (meskipun Usopp tak bisa menjelaskannya). Entah bagaimana, pada saat-saat seperti ini Usopp paham bagaimana perasaan Yasopp.

OoO

Sanji sedang menonton berita di ruang yang biasanya digunakan para koki dan waiter untuk beristirahat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia masih ragu dengan pilihannya. Walaupun ia ingin segera mencari Luffy, tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Zeff begitu saja. Alasan apa yang akan diberikannya pada Zeff jika tiba-tiba saja ia mengatakan ia ingin pergi? Belum lagi masalah keluarganya. Sanji tak tahu apa ini kutukan atau ironi, karena tak peduli bagaimanapun ia terlahir kembali, keluarganya masih sama buruknya dengan masa lalunya.

Bagi Sanji, Luffy tak tergantikan. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan Sanji ikuti sampai mati, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Sanji juga tak bisa membuat mereka kembali terlibat dalam bahaya, karena Sanji yakin tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kaptennya akan selalu bersikap keras kepala jika berkaitan dengan masalah keamanan nakamanya.

"Sanji-san." Salah seorang waiter menjengukkan kepalanya di pintu. "Ada telepon untukmu."

"Dari siapa?"

"Kau ingat wanita yang muncul di berita siang tadi? Arkeolog Nico Robin?"

Sanji langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti waiter itu.

 _"Apa kau akan ikut, Sanji?"_

Sanji tak akan pernah melupakan suara itu. Sejujurnya, ia masih mengingat suara mereka semua. Suara Luffy yang selalu minta tambah saat makan, suara Zoro yang berteriak bertanya dimana sakenya, Usopp yang tak lupa memuji masakannya, Nami yang berkata ia boleh memakai jeruknya sesekali untuk membuat cemilan sore mereka, Chopper yang marah namun tersenyum saat Sanji menambahkan bendera kecil pada omuricenya, Robin yang selalu berterima kasih saat Sanji memberikan secangkir kopi favoritnya, teriakan SUPER Franky saat Sanji tak pernah lupa meletakkan beberapa botol cola dingin di meja makan, atau tawa Brook setiap Sanji berkata ia memiliki teh jenis baru yang dibelinya setiap mereka singgah di pulau dalam pelayaran mereka.

"Ah. Kelihatannya aku salah sambung. Maaf mengganggumu."

Kelihatannya Robin menganggap kediamannya sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Robin.

"Tunggu, Robin-chwan!"

"Sanji?" Sanji bisa mendengar nada terkejut dari suara Robin.

"A-aku . . ."

"Kau tak bisa pergi?" Robin menyambung kata-kata Sanji. "Tak apa, aku paham. Kehidupan kita yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin melibatkan kalian dalam bahaya . . ." Bahkan Sanji tahu alasannya klise dan tidak bisa diterima.

"Kau tahu itu bukan alasan Sanji." Entah mengapa Sanji membayangkan Robin tersenyum sedih saat mengatakan hal itu. Sama sekali tak ada nada menuduh terdengar dari kata-katanya. Hanya kebenaran dan penerimaan. Robin tahu Sanji tak bisa mengambil keputusan dan walaupun itu terdengar seperti pengecut, Robinlah yang paling paham bahwa Sanji benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka semua.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Sanji bertanya. Dibandingkan dengannya, kehidupan Robin saat ini jauh lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi buronan dan ia memiliki pekerjaan yang disukainya.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Robin terdengar begitu tegas, tanpa setitikpun keraguan. "Luffy adalah kaptenku, dan tak peduli kapanpun waktunya, aku akan datang jika ia membutuhkanku. Aku sudah berhutang banyak hal padanya, kau tahu." Robin tertawa kecil.

Sanji tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tak bisa mengatakan kalau ini tak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu. Ini pastilah ada hubungannya, karena jika tidak, kenapa ingatan mereka kembali di saat Luffy paling membutuhkan mereka? Kenapa ingatan mereka kembali di saat mereka yang di masa lalu gagal membantu kapten mereka?

"Aku yakin yang lain akan mengerti, Sanji." Robin mengatakan itu dengan lembut. "Selamat tinggal, Sanji. Kami tak yakin kapan kami bisa menghubungimu lagi, jadi jaga dirimu."

Sebelum Sanji sempat menjawab, Robin sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Robin berkata 'kami', jadi yang lain pasti akan datang.

Apa yang harus Sanji lakukan?

OoO

* * *

 _*dogeza*_

 _Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena Little Chomper sudah menghilang berbulan-bulan. Terima kasih buat yang sudah like page Little Chomper dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Little Chomper :)_

 _Kali ini Little Chomper kembali, dan semoga saja untuk waktu yang lama, mhuahahahaha! *uhuk*_


End file.
